Despedaçando
by Sanae-chan
Summary: Quando amar e se entregar acaba por despedaçar corpo e alma, não resta muito a se fazer, além de se isolar até de si mesmo. SLASH JPxLMxSS
1. Capítulo 1

**Título: Despedaçando**

**Par:** Lucius x James / Remus x Sírius / Severus x Lucius

**Gênero:** Romance / Drama / DeathFic

**Agradecimento Especial:** ao **Designer J** pelas informações que eu precisava a respeito da época dos Marotos, sem ele, não teria saído essa estória.

**Aviso:** Harry Potter e personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling todos os direitos reservados. Fic sem fins lucrativos.

**Classificação:** Slash / Yaoi / Homem x Homem

**Contém Spoilers.**

**Nota da Autora:**

Devo esclarecer que esta é uma fic paralela à **Incógnito**. Nesses capítulos, descreverei o relacionamento de Lucius Malfoy e James Potter, como se conheceram e o motivo que levou o patriarca dos Malfoys a odiar os Potters e os trouxas, até sua ascensão como Comensal da Morte. Depois terá Lucius e Severus.

Eu fiz questão de separar Despedaçando da fic Incógnito, pois tem muita gente que não curte muito Lucius, Severus e James. Para não comprometer a leitura então achei melhor separa-los.

Não segue o livro original e muitas coisas eu alterei para se encaixar no contexto, portanto, se diferenciará em muitos aspectos. Então, é uma Realidade Alternativa que resultará no óbvio, caso contrário, Harry Potter não existiria como Harry Potter e nem existiria Draco Malfoy.

Só lembrando.

**Não interfere** em Incógnito, e também não é interferida por ela, sendo assim, não há necessidade de ler. Caso queira, sinta-se à vontade, pois ela pode até complementar sobre a vida e alguns acontecimentos relacionados aos pais dos rapazes.

Boa leitura.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Novos Alunos**

James Potter estava apoiado um braço na janela de sua cabine e olhando distraidamente a paisagem passar apressada. Ao seu lado, com a cabeça encostada em seu ombro e dormindo tranqüilamente estava Lily Evans, um livro aberto caído em seu colo. No banco a sua frente estava Sírius Black, seu melhor e inseparável amigo, Remus Lupin, seu apoio nos momentos mais difíceis e Peter Pettigrew o complemento da turma.

Estavam no trem que levava a Hogwarts e era o início do sexto ano, e só mais dois anos e estariam formados, já pensava em aceitar ser um jogador profissional de Quadribol e representar a Inglaterra mundo afora, pois era a coisa que mais sabia fazer, senão a única, do jeito que era atrapalhado.

- Aqui está monótono, irei ver quem estão nas outras cabines, já volto – comentou Peter antes de deixar os amigos e sumir pelo estreito corredor do trem.

- Realmente está chato – declarou Sírius com ar enfadonho. – Que tal a gente bolar algo pro seboso? – disse retirando da capa um livro de capa de couro vermelho desbotado e dando um sorrisinho a James.

- Não seria nada mal – comentou o rapaz. – Será no Salão Principal?

- Não no Salão Principal, hoje é começo de aula e Dumbledore estará mais atento que em qualquer outro dia, resumindo, ele não tolerará nossas brincadeirinhas inofensivas logo de cara. Que tal algo para o primeiro dia de aula, na sala do professor de Feitiços?

- Falando em novos alunos – interrompeu Remus. – Eu soube que terá alunos transferidos de outras escolas.

- Oh! É verdade – concordou James. – Eu li algo no Profeta Diário.

- Sim, e terá alunos até de outros países, pelo que me disseram. Bruxos importantes que se mudaram para a Inglaterra com a expansão bruxa de nosso país e investimentos altos. – complementou Remus.

- Estrangeiros? Isso será divertido! – Sírius sorriu.

A conversa sobre esse fato tomou suas mentes até chegarem ao destino. Desembarcaram na estação e logo foram empurrados para as carruagens que levariam ao castelo, enquanto os alunos mais novos eram guiados para os barcos.

Depois de todo o percurso e se acomodarem em seus dormitórios na Torre da Grifinória, foram anunciados que eram para descerem ao Salão Principal para o banquete de boas vindas e a seleção dos novos alunos.

Na mesa da Grifinória, assim como em todo o salão, o assunto era o mesmo – a vinda dos novos alunos transferidos. Não era comum isso, portanto, todos estavam eufóricos, pois pelo que escapou dos professores, entrariam alunos do quinto, sexto e sétimo ano escolar. E todos os adolescentes estavam ansiosos por rostinhos novos e atraentes para conhecerem.

Dumbledore ergueu-se e confraternizou como de costume, falando palavras de afeto, agradecimentos e atenções em relação às normas escolares. Dito seu discurso, e com o chapéu seletor em seu lugar na frente de todas as mesas, ele acenou para que viessem os alunos a serem selecionados.

Primeiramente viera a fila dos alunos novos. Garotas e garotos espantados, olhando ao teto encantado e às velas suspensas por magia, olhares assustados ao amontoado de pessoas em cada mesa olhando para eles em silêncio enquanto um por um eram chamados e obrigados a sentarem na cadeira e aguardar o chapéu a lhes indicar suas novas famílias, seguidos de aplausos.

Meia hora depois, o último aluno foi selecionado e Dumbledore ordenou que entrassem os transferidos. Nessa hora, todas as cabeças curiosas, se voltaram à porta onde uma fila de cerca de vinte alunos adentravam até perto da professora com a lista em mãos.

- Finalmente – murmurou Sírius, tentando ver alguém interessante para atazanar.

- Até que são bastante. Quantos entrarão no sexto ano? – perguntou baixinho James, observando os novos alunos no geral.

Lily o cutucou nas costelas. – Não esqueça que sou sua namorada. Nem tente encontrar alguma outra _estrangeira_ por aí.

Remus sorriu com o comentário ciumento e a submissão de James. Olhou a todos os novos alunos sem muito interesse, mas alguém, no fundo, ocultado pelos demais o chamou a atenção, só que não conseguia ver quem era na posição que se encontrava.

O primeiro foi chamado e todos viram uma garota de longos cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de mel que viera da França sentar na cadeira e colocar o chapéu. Ela era muito bonita e a maioria dos rapazes, e algumas garotas, estavam torcendo para que caísse em suas Casas. O chapéu prontamente gritou em alto e bom som – Lufa-Lufa, sétimo ano.

Aplausos e alguns assobios vieram em seguida. Depois foi a vez de um rapaz negro, que viera da África do Sul, parecia muito centrado e rico, pelas vestes. O chapéu mal encostou em sua cabeça e já o selecionou – Corvinal, sexto ano. Realmente ele transparecia muita inteligência. Mais aplausos.

Depois de alguns outros, finalmente viera a tal pessoa que Remus tinha tentado ver. A professora chamara claramente pelo nome.

- Lucius Malfoy transferido da Sibéria, sua vez – e indicou o acento.

O rapaz passou pelos que ainda faltavam ser chamado com passos firmes e andar elegante, cabeça erguida, sem um pingo de constrangimento ou vergonha, como se tudo pra ele fosse natural. Essa postura que intrigou Remus desde o início. Alto, de cabelos de um louro tão claro, quase platinados e longos, que se prendiam num baixo rabo de cavalo em fita preta. A pele tão clara se destacava às vestes preta em detalhes prata, com a capa a esvoaçar ao redor de seu corpo conforme caminhava e sentava. Segurando delicadamente as bordas do chapéu e o olhando com interesse, que jurava que o chapéu corou, se isso era possível, o posicionou na cabeça. O chapéu Seletor soltou um suspiro e se derreteu na cabeça loura, mas logo se recompôs ao ser encarado com reprovação pela velha professora.

- Sonserina, sexto ano! – ele falou então e a mesa mencionada rompeu em aplausos.

Pelo jeito, o rapaz já marcava presença. Deixando cuidadosamente o chapéu em seu lugar, o futuro sonserino seguiu à sua mesa e foi recebido pelos alunos do sexto ano, que prontamente abriram espaço para que se sentasse.

- Mais um sonserino – reclamou Sírius olhando ao outro lado do salão.

- Ele parece... Diferente – James comentou casualmente enquanto olhava o loiro.

Remus observou a familiaridade como ele tratava os outros sonserinos e como os outros o tratavam. – Ele parece conhecer Hogwarts e seus companheiros do sexto ano. – comentou.

O restante foram selecionados, sendo que ao final, apenas dois alunos foram para a Sonserina, e cinco para a Grifinória, o restante se dividiram entre a Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa.

* * *

Primeira aula, Feitiços com o mais velho professor da escola. 

Os cinco amigos seguiam pelo corredor muito animados, certamente planejando algo maléfico para certo sonserino, e vejam só, primeira aula junto com a Sonserina, para deleite de Sírius Black.

Mais a frente dos grifinórios, estava certo rapaz de cabelos negros caindo até a altura do queixo, andando a passos rápidos e abraçado seus materiais como com medo de perde-los.

- Bom dia seboso! – gritou Sírius pelo corredor dando uma risadinha maliciosa.

O sonserino olhou de esguelha por cima do ombro, os fios a tampar-lhe a face e ignorando, passou a caminhar mais rápido, se enfiando na sala de Feitiços e se sentando em seu lugar ao fundo, sempre sozinho, perto da parede.

Em seguida entraram os Marotos e se sentaram não muito perto do _alvo_, mas também não muito longe, apenas a distância suficiente para uma brincadeirinha.

Um pouco antes de começar a aula, entrou Lucius Malfoy e se sentou ao fundo, perto do isolado sonserino, mas com a distância de uma cadeira. Também ficou isolado e sozinho, o que fez Remus erguer uma sobrancelha.

"_Ante-social?"_ – pensou.

- Sejam bem-vindos! – cumprimentou o professor aos novos alunos. – Hogwarts é maravilhosa e tenho certeza de que todos vão adorar! – seus olhinhos passaram a cada rosto novo, parando no semblante fino e delicado do rapaz aristocrático e soltou um sorriso. – Oh! Lucius Malfoy! Que bom tê-lo de volta à nossa escola!

O que era suspeita, se transformou em verdade. Então, o loiro realmente já conhecia Hogwarts e a turma de sexto ano da Sonserina. A Grifinória começou a cochichar, também não entendendo nada.

- Obrigado... – agradeceu modestamente num tom suave.

- Ele já estudava aqui? – James perguntou o que a maioria dos alunos estavam querendo saber.

- Sim... O senhor Malfoy iniciou as aulas em Hogwarts, até completar o quarto ano, mas depois, por motivos de negócios de seu pai, mudou da Inglaterra com a família. E vejam, depois de um anos, eis que retorna! – era impressão sua, ou o professor parecia... Encantado?

Era impossível, batucava Remus e James. Como não se lembravam dele? Era muito improvável não deixar de notar alguém como ele. Apesar que os Marotos prestavam mais atenção em vítimas mais divertidas, como Snape.

No meio da aula, Sírius aproveitou a distração do professor, e com um movimento de varinha apontando para os materiais do seboso, sussurrou:

- Waddiwasi! – e os livros voaram contra o corpo do sonserino, fazendo com que caísse de sua cadeira, espalhando os pergaminhos e sujando-se de tinta.

A sala caiu em gargalhadas, quando Snape se levantou irritado, o cabelo pingando tinta e parte do rosto manchado.

Sírius não se agüentava da cara de Severus, o olhando com ódio. Debruçou-se sobre a carteira enquanto segurava o estômago de tanto rir. A maioria dos alunos até choravam achando graça da carranca de Severus.

- Silêncio! – exigiu o professor, sem perceber que fora uma arte dos garotos grifinórios.

Mais uns minutos de risadas, e logo, os alunos voltaram a atenção à aula. Severus recolheu seus materiais e sem esperar pelo fim da aula, saiu da sala em passos pesados.

Lucius olhava para porta, onde o sonserino acabava de sumir, e depois, olhou para Potter e Black. Lembrava-se que esses grifinórios atazanavam Severus Snape desde o primeiro ano. Balançou a cabeça e voltou a anotar sobre a aula de hoje.

* * *

No almoço, Sírius comentava e ria com os amigos, da reação do seboso. Nunca se cansaria de perturba-lo. Olhou para a mesa da Sonserina e não viu Snape. Certamente estava enfiado em algum outro lugar. Sempre antipático até com os próprios sonserinos. 

Snape estava sentado perto do lago, comia uma maçã enquanto lia seu livro de Poções. Não havia ninguém por perto e achava melhor ficar longe dos outros, que adoravam tirar com sua cara. Mas a raiva ainda o consumia. Fechou o livro com um baque e passou a vista pelo redor, tentando se concentrar, ao invés de ficar se remoendo por causa daquele estúpido grifinório.

Ao longe, avistou uma figura alta e de longos cabelos platinados, que voavam junto com a capa negra. Conhecia aquela figura de longe.

Lucius Malfoy...

Lembrava-se quando o conheceu como se fosse ontem. Estava sentado num dos vagões do trem para Hogwarts, última cabine, sozinho, como sempre, enquanto as demais cabines estavam abarrotadas de gente, rindo e conversando alegremente, se conhecendo e fazendo novas amizades. Se importava com isso, sempre se importou, mas era algo rotineiro, ser deixado de lado, ainda mais quando não se conhecia ninguém ali.

As pessoas iam mais pela aparência. Grudando naqueles que tinha feições atrativas, sorriso explícito ou bom de conversa. Tudo que ele não era ou possuía.

Cinco minutos de viagem, quando sua cabine se abriu, fazendo com que erguesse os olhos do livro que estava lendo, para se deparar com uma criatura alva e delicada como uma aparição.

- Posso ficar aqui? As outras cabines já estão lotadas. – viera-lhe a voz suave, ainda infantil.

- Se quiser... – deu de ombros, voltando os olhos para o livro.

Mas não continuou a ler, prestava atenção naquela figura loura. Os cabelos eram lisos e chegavam até o ombro, tinha uma franja que lhe escondia os olhos num rosto oval, bem delicado. A pele era tão branca, que se confundiria com a neve. Viu quando se sentou a sua frente, a capa preta se espalhando ao seu redor e erguer seus olhos claros, num azul acinzentado reluzentes em sua direção.

- Qual o seu nome? – a voz suave e baixa se fez ouvir novamente.

- Severus Snape.

- Sou Lucius Malfoy. Prazer em conhece-lo – disse a criatura, estendendo uma delicada mão de dedos longos.

Severus ficou chocado e apenas retribuiu o gesto por impulso, sentindo os dedos frios contra sua mão quente. Aquela criatura era um menino? Jurava que era uma menina. Nunca tinha visto um menino tão franzino, e tão delicado como uma garota. Lucius era baixo, mais baixo que ele próprio e tão magrinho que a capa o cobria quase por completo. Então, se sentiu mais feio do que nunca. Voltou a enfiar a cara no livro, evitando olhar para seu acompanhante.

Lucius realmente sabia ser educado, e não o atrapalhou mais, já que estava lendo. Ou melhor, fingia estar lendo. Passados alguns minutos, olhou por cima do livro e viu como o menino apreciava a paisagem, cabeça erguida, nariz empinado e modos frios. O que era até estranho, vindo de uma criança. Sua postura autoritária não combinava nada com seu corpo infantil.

- O que está lendo? – o olhar azulado se direcionou aos seus.

Severus quase engasgou, pego de surpresa, mas não deixou ser notado. – Hogwarts, escola de magia e bruxaria.

- Você não fala muito não é? – Lucius inclinou levemente a cabeça, para um lado, enquanto o analisava.

Snape apenas negou com a cabeça e Lucius buscou sua bolsa, a abrindo e retirando um livro de capa de couro desbotado.

- Tome – ofereceu ao outro.

- O quê? – Severos ficou confuso, mas não pegou.

- Estou te dando, já que você gosta de ler. Se chama: A Arte de Criar Poções, talvez te agrade.

- Em troca de quê? – perguntou desconfiado.

- Em troca de me poupar essa leitura e o peso desse livro em minhas bagagens – esclareceu num vago sorriso de escárnio, notando a desconfiança do outro.

- Obrigado – agradeceu encabulado, nunca ganhara nada, era uma sensação estranha.

Folheou o livro e notou que haviam várias poções descritas e diversos ingredientes para estudos. Era muito interessante e pedia alto raciocínio. Tudo que gostava.

- Não tenho nada para te dar... – soou um pouco pesaroso.

- Não precisa, já disse que me faria um favor me poupando desse livro. Além de eu já possuir de tudo e o que não tenho, posso comprar – deu de ombros, como se fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo.

O restante do caminho passaram em silêncio. Quando chegaram em Hogwarts foi aquela surpresa para todos, ou quase todos, visto que Lucius não se impressionava com a grandiosidade do castelo. Será que de tão rico, morava em algum castelo também? Pensava Snape, enquanto eram conduzidos pela professora McGonagall. Ambos foram selecionados para a Sonserina, com um chapéu Seletor meio abobado pela piscadela de Lucius, antes de coloca-lo na cabeça. Ninguém brincava com o chapéu, ele os impressionava e os intrigava, somente o loiro teve a ousadia de _mexer_ com ele.

No dormitório do primeiro ano, todos os alunos correram para escolher suas camas, sobrando para Severus, apenas a do final do quarto, perto da parede. Não se importava em onde iria dormir, apenas colocou seu malão perto da parede e se jogou na cama. Estava quase pegando no sono quando um burburinho o despertou, virou a cabeça e notou que era por causa de Lucius. Alguns garotos o barravam perto da porta e o loirinho era menor que a maioria deles.

- Sinto muito gracinha, mas quarto errado, o dormitório feminino é no outro corredor – disse um deles, com voz suave e melosa.

- Então não me enganei – retorquiu Lucius erguendo a cabeça. – Não os culpo por me confundir com uma garota, afinal, deve ser a primeira vez que vocês se deparam com um garoto extremamente bonito. – torceu o nariz em desagrado complementando. - A julgar pela aparência de todos vocês...

Snape tampou a boca com uma mão, evitando sorrir abertamente. Realmente a maioria dos garotos sonserinos eram feios, só se salvando um ou dois. Mas seu sorriso sumiu, quando o mesmo se aproximou de sua cama, ignorando o convite dos outros, para que se acomodasse no meio deles.

Tem alguém aqui? – apontou para a cama ao lado.

Severus negou com a cabeça e viu o loiro começar a arrumar seus pertences a seu lado. Ficou curioso, nunca vira alguém assim, arrogante, centrado, distante e individualista. Os sonserinos eram individualistas, mas nunca como Lucius Malfoy, que parecia ter nascido com todoas as qualidades do mundo e absolutamente perfeito, alguém que não precisava de ninguém, e sim, que todos precisavam dele.

Por que você prefere ficar aqui? – perguntou em meia voz.

Lucius ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Como assim?

Você é popular, todos te convidaram para ocupar as melhores camas, entre eles. Por que preferiu ficar nas do final, as reservadas para os _excluídos_?

Não gosto que me atormentem. Puxa sacos demais irritam – e sorriu de canto.

Severus também sorriu, não se sentindo tão só, afinal.

* * *

- Posso me sentar aqui? 

Snape, que até então estava imerso em suas lembranças passadas, assustou-se e focou a pessoa que aguardava uma resposta. Era Lucius, trazia nas mãos um livro.

- Se quiser... – deu de ombros, um pouco constrangido. Passara-se cinco anos, e eles só falavam o necessário, antes de Lucius sair de Hogwarts e não se verem durante um ano inteiro. Agora que ele estava de volta, totalmente mudado, mais alto, mais perfeito e bonito, era um pouco estranho, conversar com ele.

Lucius se sentou a seu lado, com naturalidade e sem qualquer reação estranha. Abriu o livro e passou a ler tranqüilamente. Ficaram os dois sentados debaixo da árvore, lendo, enquanto o vento fazia ondas no lago e farfalhava as folhas da copa sobre suas cabeças.

- Quer dizer algo? – o olhar azul se focou ao negro, que estavam o encarando.

Severus segurou a respiração, mas se controlou rapidamente.

É estranho, pensei que você não fosse mais falar comigo...

- É exatamente por isso que estou aqui... Você não gosta muito de falar, não é mesmo? – e sorriu um pouco. – Prefiro assim...

- Assim como?

- Sem muita conversa, sem intrigas ou pessoas agredindo meus tímpanos e insultando minha inteligência, como a maioria.

Severus suspirou com a antiga sensação de não estar tão só. Voltou seus olhos para a água e depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, disse:

- Bem vindo de volta, Malfoy...

- Obrigado... Snape...

* * *

N/A: este é o primeiro capítulo, obrigada por lerem. Espero que acompanhem sempre essa fic. E, por favor, deixem reviews! Obrigada! 


	2. Capítulo 2

**Título: Despedaçando**

**

* * *

Capítulo 2 – Entrando no Jogo**

Severus estava na biblioteca terminando seu trabalho de Runas Antigas. Buscava em vários livros alguma coisa que o ajudasse, mas era muito raro encontrar algo do gênero, sendo que as runas, que surgiu a milhares de anos, uma das mais antigas artes de se ver o futuro na história bruxa, era pouco usada, pois somente alguns magos tinham esse dom.

Terminou de ler mais outro livro, já era seu quinto, e não encontrou o significado de uma das letras que dera em seu tabuleiro. Estava para desistir, quando alguém se aproximou de sua mesa, se sentando a seu lado.

Ergueu os olhos e viu ser Lucius, já se acostumara com ele, e no fundo, sabia que só podia ser o loiro, o único que conversava com ele.

- Está fazendo trabalho de qual matéria? – perguntou, enquanto espalhava seus materiais sobre a mesa com uma indisfarçável pressa.

- Runas Antigas...

- Eu preciso urgente de Poções Hemorrágicas e suas particularidades curativas – disse com um leve horror que fez Snape sorrir.

- Você teve sorte de pegar o tema mais fácil.

- Mais fácil? É Poções! – soou incrédulo, depois sussurrou com uma careta. – Odeio poções...

Snape observava seu colega, não via nada de feio em seu semblante, nem quando ele fazia alguma careta como acabara de ver.

Lucius jogou um monte de livros de poções à sua frente sem saber por onde começar, o que fez Severus rir ainda mais. Era estranho, mas o único que tinha o dom de transportá-lo do inferno para o céu e vice-versa, esse alguém era Malfoy.

Sem relar um dedo nos livros, Lucius olhou com interesse ao sonserino moreno e sorriu. – Eu te ajudo em Runas e você me ajuda em Poções, o que acha?

- Certo – Snape concordou na hora, odiava Runas Antigas, nem sabia por que escolheu aquela matéria. – Pegue no livro de poções para o sangue, deve ter várias sobre curas hemorrágicas.

Lucius empurrou os livros que não utilizaria para um canto da mesa e só deixou dois livros que falavam sobre o sangue, passando a folheá-lo. Notou que ultrapassaria os oitenta centímetros de escrita, exigido pelo professor e sorriu aliviado.

- Bem, é só copiar agora – e se esticou para perto de Snape, fazendo seu colega segurar a respiração com a proximidade. – O que você precisa?

- Não encontro o significado para este símbolo – e mostrou seu pergaminho com o suposto desenho.

- Vejamos, tem que levar em consideração que as runas possuem duas formas de se ler. Sozinhas ou em parceria com outro símbolo. Precisarei ver seu tabuleiro inteiro e as disposições das pedras para saber como devemos interpretá-las.

Severus piscou confuso, Lucius falava com tanta naturalidade que parecia ter nascido sabendo ler aqueles símbolos. Abriu o tabuleiro sobre a mesa e com um toque de varinha, a fez voltar para o último movimento executado. As peças se moveram sozinhas parando exatamente como havia dado na aula de runas.

Passaram a manhã de sábado na biblioteca, estudando e terminando trabalhos e pesquisas pendentes, um auxiliando o outro no que não sabiam.

Mal notaram que num canto da biblioteca, certo grifinório que também estudava ali, observava os dois com interesse. Era James. A seu lado estava Lily, terminando seu trabalho de Aritmancia.

Via como o sonserino loiro fazia o seboso quase sorrir, às vezes até sorria. O que era assustador, sendo que ninguém jamais conseguiu tirar aquela carranca das faces do sonserino de cabelos negros. Ou melhor, ninguém conversava como amigos com Severus Snape. Outra coisa que o assustou, foi ver os dois em perfeita harmonia, um ajudando o outro, um buscando a opinião do outro e prontos para socorrerem-se quando preciso. Desde quando sonserinos trabalhavam em grupo? Isso era mais para grifinórios.

Malfoy se ergueu arrumando seus pertences enquanto Snape fazia o mesmo. Ouviu claramente aonde iriam, quando o loiro comentou sobre Pub e sobre beberem algo. Só poderia ser em Hogmeads, nos Três Vassouras. Olhou para Lily, que ainda escrevia num pergaminho.

- Vamos parar por hora? Estou exausto de passar a manhã inteira lendo e escrevendo...

- Isso é fácil pra você, mas eu preciso acabar com este trabalho complexo de Aritmancia, não posso deixar para depois, pois tenho que fazer o de Transfiguração e Runas Antigas também – explicou séria, o encarando.

- OK! – suspirou, voltando a abrir seu livro.

Lily o observou por um momento, estava atrasada nas matérias porque ficara namorando James a semana inteira e deixou acumular tudo para o fim de semana. E o tinha vetado de se divertir com Peter, Sírius e Remus desde que chegaram em Hogwarts para o sexto ano, fazia quase um mês.

- James, pode ir se divertir, amanhã a gente passa o tempo junto, que tal? Hoje você se diverte com seus inseparáveis amigos.

- Não quero deixa-la sozinha...

Evans sorriu ainda mais, e selou um beijo nos lábios de seu namorado. – Acho que não vou morrer se ficar longe de você durante algumas horas.

Deixando Lily na biblioteca, James correu para o Salão Principal, onde encontrou Sírius e Remus.

* * *

Malfoy e Snape caminhavam em silêncio perto da Floresta Proibida, ainda nos terrenos de Hogwarts, não estavam com pressa de chegarem a Hogmeads.

O vento frio batia de encontro ao rosto pálido de Lucius, o deixando levemente rosado nas maçãs do rosto. Tinha enrolado ao pescoço um cachecol verde escuro, o qual, uma das pontas estava solta de sua capa, e balançava com a força do vento atrás de si como se competindo com seu cabelo. As mãos enluvadas, da mesma cor do cachecol, se moviam ao lado do corpo enquanto caminhava.

Severus mantinha os braços cruzados, protegendo-se do vento. Cachecol e capa preta o transformava num borrão sob o fraco sol. De vez em quando olhava seu acompanhante, silencioso e calmo, parecia pensativo e muito disperso. Viu quando o outro parou de andar, e ficou observando o meio sombrio entre as árvores.

- Parece sempre noite, aí dentro... – comentou pegando uma pedra e a atirando pelo meio das folhas.

O som da pedra batendo nos troncos e depois rolando pela terra era mínimo. E como que em resposta, um vento mais gélido soprou da floresta com um estranho rugir, balançando os finos fios da franja de Lucius.

O loiro se encostou um pouco mais em Snape, o olhar cravado por entre as árvores que iniciava a assustadora floresta. – Sentiu algo?

- Foi só o vento – Severus deu um passo atrás. – Apesar do barulho não parecer ter vindo do vento.

Estavam tão perto da mata, que se esticassem as mãos, poderiam tocar nos galhos mais visíveis. Um emaranhado de folhas amarronzadas de um galho que pendia quebrado encobria parte da visão de seu interior. Lucius estendeu uma mão e a empurrou para o lado bem devagar, quando ambos foram tragados para dentro num grito de susto.

Caíram sobre o chão forrado de folhas secas e ouviram as gargalhadas de três pessoas. Snape se pôs de pé e encarou os causadores dessa brincadeira.

- Black... – sibilou com raiva.

- Seboso! Você fica melhor com o cabelo cheio de folhas – debochou.

Potter olhou a Malfoy, que ainda estava de quatro no chão, o olhar arregalado. Ficou um pouco confuso em vê-lo imóvel daquele jeito.

- Foi só uma peça Malfoy, não precisa ficar traumatizado – disse se agachando para ficar na altura do loiro. – Tudo bem?

- Seu amigo está estranho seboso – Sírius comentou ao notar o que James falava.

- Lucius? – Severus o olhou.

- Não se mexam... – sussurrou Lucius.

- Como? – James o olhou nos olhos.

- Não se mexam! – disse mais alto, finalmente retornando o olhar a James, azul prateado contra castanho caramelo.

Remus ficou imóvel. – Ele tem razão, não se movam. O solo está ruindo sob nossos pés.

- Não sinto nada – Sírius olhou ao chão.

- Porque você é um idiota – murmurou Snape.

- Como é? – Black deu um passo em direção ao sonserino de cabelos negros.

Bastou esse movimento para as mãos e pernas de Lucius começarem a afundar na terra, assim como os pés de James e Remus.

- Eu disse não se mexam! – Malfoy gritou.

Remus segurou ao braço de Sírius, mas o sonserino loiro continuou afundando. James estendeu a mão.

- Segure-se em mim Malfoy.

- Você também está afundando Potter, ou não percebeu? – retrucou negando a mão estendida.

- Mas menos que você, acho que onde está deve ser o centro do buraco. Posso te puxar para o meu lado, estou mais seguro do que você.

Snape ficou um pouco tenso, e também estendeu a mão para Malfoy. – Venha, eu ainda não estou sentindo o chão ceder sob meus pés.

- Mas está mais longe, ele terá de fazer um movimento maior para segurar sua mão. Eu estou mais perto e puxá-lo para mim será mais fácil.

Severus não gostou do 'puxá-lo para mim' usado por Potter, mas não teve tempo de se expressar, quando o loiro ergueu cuidadosamente uma das mãos e tentou alcançar a sua. James percebeu que Lucius não confiava nele e preferia se arriscar.

- Confie em mim Malfoy, não faria nada para machucá-lo, só quero ajudar – não soube porque, mas estava sentido com a desconfiança do outro.

Os dedos de Lucius tocaram aos de Severus, mas não conseguiu firmar as mãos, quando o solo finalmente cedeu o levando junto. James tentou segurá-lo, mas também caiu. Se não fosse Sírius, Remus teria afundado também.

Lupin ergueu os olhos ao sentir-se abraçado pela cintura e puxado para longe da terra que ainda cedia.

- Você está bem? – Sírius perguntou preocupado.

- Sim... Mas James caiu – e olhou ao fundo do buraco.

- Não há como descer. Teremos que confiar na capacidade deles voltarem sozinhos – Snape comentou analítico.

- Está louco? Se você não gosta do seu amigo, problema seu, mas James é o _nosso_ amigo e vamos buscá-lo – Black berrou revoltado.

- E como? Veja você mesmo, o solo cedeu e os levou ao fundo junto com a terra e as raízes, o que deve ter amortecido consideravelmente seus corpos do impacto. Se nós formos descer, certamente cairíamos em queda livre não se sabe quantos metros. Não há como nos segurarmos para descer seguros até o fundo, e aqui, magia não funciona, se é que você se recorda desse detalhe também.

Remus olhou ao buraco e só teve de concordar com Snape, infelizmente.

* * *

Lucius tossiu se levantando do monte de terra. Olhou horrorizado para suas roupas, toda suja, incluindo seu cabelo e seu rosto.

- Maravilha! – grunhiu em voz alta.

Algo se ergueu a seu lado, despejando terra e folhas como um monstro saído do chão, o que o levou a quase gritar de susto.

- Tudo bem Malfoy?

- Potter! – retrucou nervoso. – Nunca mais faça isso...

James sacudiu o excesso de terra dos cabelos e da roupa, ficando mais parecido com o que era. – Certo, certo... Mas afinal, onde estamos?

Lucius olhou ao redor, parecia um túnel subterrâneo, e a muitos metros abaixo do solo. As paredes em volta de onde estavam eram feitas de raízes, e muito altas, como se fosse utilizada por seres bem maiores que os humanos.

- Droga... – sussurrou reconhecendo o lugar. – Trasgos...

- Não estou entendendo, isso foi um xingamento ou o quê?

Lucius grunhiu com raiva e encarou o grifinório. – Trasgo, seu idiota! Não prestou atenção nas aulas de História da Magia?

- Com certeza não – James garantiu, afinal, dormia em todas elas.

Malfoy deu um soco no braço de Potter, se enfezando ainda mais. – Agora isso é um xingamento, seu Trasgo! – e voltou a atenção ao seu redor - Houve uma época em que os gigantes se utilizaram de túneis feitos por Cobolds em tempos passados, mas que estavam abandonados, por isso sumiram da superfície da floresta quando estavam sendo dizimados, mas não que desapareceram como muitos tinham pensado.

- E o que tem haver com Trasgos?

- Tem uma câmara sob a terra, na qual os gigantes outrora se utilizaram, em que prenderam trasgos violentos nela, mas onde e como fizeram isso, não se sabe. Então, eu te pergunto. Como prender esses gigantes sem cérebro em um lugar subterrâneo?

- Através de um caminho que logo em seguida foi lacrado... – James olhou ao redor. – Mas quem garante que seja esta a passagem?

- Ninguém. Mas e se for?

Ambos se olharam e depois correram para onde haviam caído tentando subir de volta, mas era escorregadio e muito alto, mal conseguiam divisar a abertura do buraco.

Lucius desistiu e se sentou num canto. – Não adianta...

James olhou ao redor, nada que pudessem usar como apoio, olhou ao seu inusitado companheiro de aventura. – Talvez eles estejam pensando em algo para nos tirar daqui.

Malfoy se levantou e se apoiando nas raízes, gritou. – Severus!

A remota sombra de alguém pareceu cobrir a pouca claridade que entrava.

- Lucius? Você está bem? – viera a voz inconfundível do sonserino moreno.

- Se vivo é o que você chama de estar bem, acho que sim... Agora, tem como jogar algo pra gente sair daqui?

Severus olhou atrás de si, para um gritante Remus, preso a mais de três metros do chão e quase sendo estrangulado pelos cipós de algumas árvores, outrora inofensiva, como garantiram os dois grifinórios, enquanto Sírius tentava resgatá-lo a todo custo. Rodou os olhos com impaciência.

- Sinto muito Lucius, mas não tem como – ouviu o grito do loiro, vindo das entranhas da terra e continuou. – Os dois _altamente inteligentes_ amigos do _Potter_ que _está aí embaixo_ também – frisou essa última frase para o mencionado ouvir. – Pensaram em jogar um cipó como se fosse uma corda, mas eu avisei que não era boa idéia, agora eles estão literalmente... Enrolados. – voltou a olhar os dois, quase perdendo da força das árvores e sorriu em deboche, balançando a cabeça em negativa, mas voltou a atenção ao buraco. - Vocês vão ter que achar outra saída e sozinhos.

- Não tem outra maneira? Algum galho quebrado? – sugeriu James.

Severus voltou a ficar com cara de tédio, só podia vir da cabeça de grifinórios. – Aqui só tem galhos podres, e eu não sou idiota de tentar arrancar algum em bom estado, para ficar igual aos seus dois amiguinhos, como se não bastassem vocês aí presos. – ponderou um pouco antes de dizer. – Quer que fale para o diretor?

- Não! – berrou Black, ao ouvir, estava pendurado de cabeça para baixo, por uma das pernas presas pelo cipó.

- E por que não? – Snape o encarou.

- Por que estamos quebrando as regras, esqueceu? Ninguém entra nessa parte da floresta, ou seremos expulsos.

- Foram vocês que começaram com essa brincadeira idiota, se alguém aqui vai ser expulso, serão vocês – Snape desafiou estreitando os olhos. – Malfoy decide, pois ele é o único que está pagando pelo que vocês aprontaram.

James ouvia a discussão junto com o loiro. Olhou ao sonserino e aguardou a sentença.

- Ele tem razão, você decide.

Malfoy o encarou por um instante, depois olhou para a pequena sombra de Snape. Ia dizer algo, quando um som se arrastando pelo túnel foi ouvido, junto com a sensação do solo estremecendo. Seus olhos azulados fitaram os do moreno.

- O que foi isso? – sussurrou.

- Não sei... – James pareceu nervoso, depois, montando sobre o emaranhado de terra e raiz, onde o loiro estava, falou a Snape. – Tem algo aqui, não temos tempo, façam como acharem melhor, a gente vai ter de correr agora.

E segurando a mãos de Malfoy, o arrastou para o túnel.

- O que está fazendo? – Lucius ficou tenso.

- Nos salvando – e o arrastou pela mão, correndo na direção oposta ao barulho, cada vez mais alto.

O túnel era escuro e vez ou outra, eles tropeçavam em algumas raízes, mas nada que o fizessem cair, mas tiveram de parar abruptamente quando seus pés se afundaram na água. Lucius quase escorregou, mas foi puxado por James.

Olharam ao redor e notaram, por uma fraca luz, que não dava para saber de onde vinha, que havia um enorme lago ali embaixo, de águas frias e escuras como a noite, as paredes outrora terra e raízes, passaram a ser de pedra, por onde a água escorria até o lago. Não tinham como contornar, e para alcançar o outro lado, só nadando.

- Não dá pra saber o que há aí dentro – James comentou, se afastando da beira d'água. – Melhor voltar e achar outro caminho.

- Tarde demais... – Lucius sussurrou olhando para trás.

Um enorme trasgo apareceu, tampando o caminho de volta, arrastava um machado e parecia enraivecido, os olhos antes tolos, mostravam fúria. O gigante rosnou alto, e sacudiu o machado, batendo-o pelas paredes e derrubando pedaços de pedra e terra sobre os dois.

- O que há com esse trasgo? – James parecia aterrorizado, notando que o monstro não estava com aspecto de sem cérebro, e sim, de altamente perigoso.

- Parece que está sendo dominado por magia negra... – Malfoy olhou ao redor e apertou a mão que ainda estava na sua. – Vamos, temos que atravessar.

Ambos saltaram para dentro da água e passaram a nadar, enquanto o trasgo se lançou em direção a eles, estremecendo tudo com cada passo. Bateu o machado na superfície do lago, levantando ondas que cobriram os dois rapazes, lançando-os para frente e para o fundo.

James usou toda sua força e físico que conseguiu durante seus anos no Quadribol, e impulsionou o corpo para cima, sempre subindo, mesmo que seus pulmões estavam prestes a explodir pela pressão. Quando sua cabeça submergiu e golfou ar para dentro de seu corpo, viu o enorme trasgo se lançar sobre o lago e nova e maior onda se erguer em sua direção. Não teve tempo de pensar em mais nada, quando foi novamente empurrado para o fundo da água, só viu o gigante afundando feito pedra e se afogando, sumindo na escuridão do fundo do lago. Tentou mais uma vez usar sua força para nadar, mas estava cansado demais, e seus membros amoleceram e a escuridão o tomou.

Lucius nadou para a parede da caverna, quando percebeu que o trasgo golpearia a água e gritou para James, mas foi tarde, a onda veio, encobrindo o grifinório, ao mesmo tempo o lançou em redemoinho para longe de seu apoio. Afundou um pouco, mas conseguiu voltar à superfície depois de nadar alguns minutos, só tendo tempo de respirar e buscar novo apoio numa depressão na parede rochosa, uma entrada protegida de pedras pontudas. Se acomodou ali e buscou o moreno com os olhos.

- Potter! – chamou olhando para toda a superfície.

Viu quando o grifinório apareceu, mas então o trasgo se lançou no meio do lago e a onda voltou a acertá-lo, só não foi jogado de volta à água pelas pedras ao redor do seu refúgio, mas James havia desaparecido.

Sem pensar muito, deslizou novamente para água, depois que a primeira onda passou, e a mais devastadora. Mergulhou e buscou o outro rapaz, quase não enxergando pela escuridão e ficando sem fôlego, pelo frio da água.

* * *

Algo quente e macio, então, seus pulmões doeram e uma dor lancinante o atingiu na cabeça. Começou a tossir expelindo água e buscando dolorosamente oxigênio. Abriu os olhos com sacrifício, a cabeça parecendo que ia explodir e o peito doendo horrores, para dar de encontro a um anjo, olhos límpidos e pele alva. Cascata de ouro a encobrir-lhe por inteiro. Sentiu-se em paz, e estava preste a se deixar levar por essa imagem e sensação, quando um grito o sacudiu por inteiro, aumentando a dor na cabeça.

- Seu idiota!

James piscou confuso e notou Lucius debruçado sobre si, o olhando nos olhos. Os cabelos platinados a pingar e o corpo a tremer levemente.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou nitidamente fora do tempo.

- Você se afogou seu... Seu incompetente! – e deu-lhe um tapa na face que chegou a avermelhar. – Nem sabe cuidar da própria vida imbecil!

- Owa! Não precisa me bater – se sentou esfregando o lugar atingido.

- Culpa sua! – Lucius levou as mãos ao cabelo, ainda tremendo de frio. – Você e seus amigos fizeram aquela brincadeira idiota! Me meteu nessa enrascada! Eu quase morri! E ainda queria me largar aqui sozinho!

- Como? – James ficou possesso. – Acha que eu ia _morrer_ só para _te largar aqui sozinho_?

Malfoy o encarou friamente com a expressão de 'o que você acha?' estampada na face. Ficou fulo, mas resolveu não encrencar com o sonserino, que acabara de o salvar. Ficou surpreso lembrando desse detalhe importante e olhou ao loiro com pavor.

- Que? – Lucius devolveu o olhar ainda mais irritado.

- Você me desafogou? – engoliu em seco - Boca a boca?

- Sabe Potter... Estou quase tendo certeza que me enganei e desafoguei o _Trasgo_ – cuspiu as palavras com ironia.

James se afastou do loiro e se envolveu em sua encharcada capa. Os olhos fitos na água parada do lago, custou a soltar a palavra da garganta. – Obrigado...

Lucius não respondeu, ficou encolhido, tremendo de frio e desejando sair daquele inferno.

Silêncio.

James não soube quanto tempo ficaram ali sentados, sem trocarem uma palavra, ao menos um olhar. Achou que deveria quebrar o gelo entre eles e se arrastou relutante, para perto do loiro.

- Você está bem Malfoy? – sussurrou.

- Claro... – respondeu com voz apagada, estava zonzo e não sentia quase o corpo.

James o analisou preocupado, a pele pálida de Lucius estava de um leve tom azulado, o que era mau sinal. Ele mal abria os olhos, como se estivesse com muito sono. Sem pensar, segurou com ambas as mãos ao rosto do sonserino, constatando que ele estava com hipotermia. Lucius caiu para trás, sendo amparado pelo moreno que o envolveu nos braços, tratando de retirar as vestes molhadas entre eles, só ficando de camisa e calça.

Seu corpo começou a dar calor ao corpo frágil encolhido em seus braços. Agora dava para perceber quão delicado era o arrogante sonserino, que demonstrava não precisar de ninguém. As pálpebras serradas, e os lábios num rosa apagado, quase se confundiam com a cor da pele, mas mesmo assim, ele parecia um anjo. Um anjo ferido.

Ficaram assim durante mais algum tempo, talvez uma ou duas horas, não tinha certeza, até que Lucius abriu os olhos, sua cor voltando ao branco pálido. Ergueu a vista ao rapaz que o zelava, para se deparar com olhar caramelo.

- Quanto tempo estamos aqui? – perguntou baixo, com a voz um pouco rouca.

- Bastante tempo, não sei – James suspirou. – Precisamos sair logo daqui, você está quase morrendo de hipotermia.

- De novo... – Lucius balbuciou como se conformado.

- Como assim? Você já passou por isso?

Malfoy o olhou com desconfiança. – Por que quer saber?

- Curiosidade... – mas percebeu que o loiro ainda estava desconfiado - Não vou contar nada, fica como um segredo dessa nossa aventura. Afinal, você salvou minha vida, e eu te devo muito por isso.

- Aconteceu uma vez, quando eu tinha dez anos.

- Você se acidentou? – viu que o outro negou com a cabeça e não pronunciou mais nada.

James pensou um pouco, olhando ao rapaz em seus braços. Depois passou a vista ao redor, vendo o lugar e o estado em que se encontravam. Sorriu pra si mesmo, se lembrando de sua própria infância.

- Por que está rindo?

- Lembrei quando eu tinha dez anos, peguei a vassoura de meu pai e fui voar escondido. Caí feio e quebrei a perna. Demorou um tempão até meu pai me achar e levei a maior bronca – e sorriu de leve. – Meu pai me disse que eu ficaria traumatizado em voar outra vez, mas depois que entrei em Hogwarts, essa é a matéria que mais gosto, tenho paixão em voar – e olhou novamente ao loiro. – Com você foi o mesmo? Tipo, fazer uma arte e acabar levando a pior.

Lucius sorriu de leve e negou com a cabeça. – Sou fraco e rápido para pegar pneumonia, vivia resfriado e mesmo assim, gostava de patinar no gelo. Com raiva, meu pai me trancou fora de casa, para que eu aprendesse a obedecer, foi quando aconteceu... Fiquei internado durante duas semanas em estado crítico.

- E seu pai? – James parecia chocado.

- Nunca foi me visitar... – deu de ombros. – Pelo menos aprendi a lição e nunca mais patinei, nem saio no inverno.

- Isso é horrível, ainda mais que você morou um ano na Sibéria...

- Ah! Isso foi porque ele quis me irritar, como eu já estou quase na maioridade, e propenso a seguir minhas opiniões, ele também quis mostrar quem ainda manda na minha vida. Então, passei um ano recluso numa casa sem poder sair, só estudando com professores particulares.

- Como seu próprio pai pode fazer algo assim? – ficou ainda mais chocado.

- Porque ele é um Malfoy e não um Potter...

Outro silêncio se fez, e pela primeira vez, James não tinha palavras e arriscou a única coisa que lhe era mais sensata no momento.

- Sinto muito...

- Não sinta. Se você não foi o causador, apenas não sinta... Tem pessoas que não gostam de piedade... Eu odeio piedade...

- Eu não quis dizer isso, é que... Bem... Sabe, foi por achar isso errado e que você não merecia... E não por pena, ou algo parecido...

Lucius empurrou um pouco o moreno, para que pudesse ter espaço para se sentar. – Entendi Potter.

James não o impediu, apenas o imitou e voltou a buscar alguma saída. Os dois passaram a estudar o lugar, o mais rápido que podiam, pois a claridade que adentrava ali, estava começando a ficar cada vez mais fraca, com o avanço da noite.

- Veja – Malfoy apontou para o teto de terra com algumas folhas e raízes entrelaçadas. – as luzes devem vir dali, se conseguirmos escalar e cavar a terra, nós sairemos daqui.

- Espere aqui, eu vou tentar – se pôs de pé, mas foi puxado pelo braço, caindo ao lado do sonserino.

- Eu também posso fazer isso Potter – Malfoy o encarou com irritação.

- Não pode não. Você está fraco e congelando. Vai ficar aqui até eu conseguir abrir uma passagem – Lucius abriu a boca para retrucar, mas foi interrompido por dois dedos de encontro a seus lábios. – E vai me obedecer Malfoy, ou...

- Ou o que? – desafiou, ninguém mandava num Malfoy.

Percebendo o gênio difícil de Lucius, ao invés de falar, James fez. Segurou os ombros do loiro e o forçou a deitar de bruços, recebendo um xingamento carregado de maldições. Não se importou, apenas soltou a fita que prendia os fios louros num quase desfeito rabo de cavalo e amarrou aos pulsos cruzados do sonserino.

- Potter, seu desgraçado!

- Pode me xingar e me bater, depois que a gente sair daqui, por enquanto fique aí quietinho.

James passou a pôr o plano em prática, escalou a parede rochosa e com a ajuda de uma pedra achatada, começou a derrubar o teto de terra, arrancando algumas raízes mais grossas, no lugar onde entrava a parca claridade.

Depois de uma eternidade, conseguiu sentir o ar frio bater em seu rosto e o restante da terra que o separava com o mundo de fora ruiu abrindo passagem para a floresta. Quando voltou, encontrou o sonserino deitado de barriga para cima, o cabelo longo a se espalhar pelas pedras e a cair alguns fios na água, estava olhando o vazio. Era uma posição desconfortável para os braços, que ficaram debaixo do corpo.

- Não devia ter se movido – comentou, o ajudando a se virar de lado para poder soltar a amarra. – Seus braços estão dormentes?

- Não, acabei me virando quase agora pouco.

James desfez o nó e o livrou. Mal fez isso, e teve de se proteger de várias tentativas de socos. Começou a rir, enquanto se defendia, até que conseguiu segurar os pulsos de Lucius e o fazer parar de agredi-lo.

- Agora sei que sua aparente calma é só fachada – continuou a rir, quando foi encarado com prata fulminante. – Entenda Malfoy, não fiz isso para humilhar, só não queria que se esforçasse com o corpo esgotado. Agora venha.

Passando um braço pela cintura de Lucius, o ajudou a ficar de pé. O rapaz estava realmente fraco, mas mostrava-se forte, mesmo deixando que o ajudasse, o que era ainda mais divertido para o grifinório.

- Subiremos juntos – sussurrou ao ouvido do loiro, enquanto o prensava de encontro à parede.

Lucius estreitou os olhos quando o encarou, mas não disse uma palavra.

Foi penoso escalar até à saída, mas se sentiram aliviados quando se viram livres daquele subterrâneo. A floresta estava escura e o silêncio era quebrado por alguns ruídos de animais misteriosos ou da própria vegetação que os rodeava.

Calculando a direção que tomaram quando sob a terra, James passou a caminhar na direção da saída, sempre abraçado à cintura do loiro, como que com medo de perdê-lo pelo caminho. Por sorte, ou apiedados pelo acontecido, nada mais os ameaçou durante todo o percurso e puderam sair da Floresta Proibida sem maiores contra-tempos.

O castelo de Hogwarts resplandecia todo iluminado, com a noite a pairar no firmamento. Seus passos eram lentos pelo gramado macio sob seus pés. O vento tornou a soprar forte, estremecendo o corpo de Lucius, mas sendo protegido pelo corpo de James.

Avistaram três sombras que se aproximavam às pressas. Duas juntas e uma mais distante. Logo, James foi forçado a se separar do sonserino loiro, quando um esbaforido Sírius o agarrou e o abraçou com força, seguido por um preocupado Remus.

Lucius foi de encontro a Severus, que o ajudou a manter-se de pé, fazendo como o grifinório, passando um braço ao redor de sua cintura. Olhou para trás, aos olhos caramelos que também o olhavam por sobre o ombro de Black, enquanto se separavam cada vez mais, até sumirem da vista um do outro, cada qual seguindo a seu Salão Comunal.

* * *

N/A: mais um capítulo. Obrigada por acompanharem e deixem reviews, por favor!

Agradecimento a **Gabi Potter-Malfoy** e **Clara dos Anjos** por me fazerem feliz pelo comentário e me incentivando a continuar a fic. Bjos!

Até o próximo capítulo.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Título: Despedaçando

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3 – Detenção**

O sol adentrava fracamente pela vidraça da janela, passando pela cortina aberta, iluminando todo o aposento e dando formas ao piso branco, através das sombras alongadas dos móveis e poucos objetos ali dispostos. Entre as sombras, notava-se uma em especial, localizada frente à janela. Uma pessoa, sentada em uma cadeira.

Um rapaz de tez levemente bronzeada e cabelos negros. Descansava o corpo no encosto da cadeira, os pés cruzados sob a mesma e os braços pousados sobre o colo, dedos entrelaçados. Seus olhos, castanhos caramelos por detrás de lentes, fitavam com um interesse hipnótico o alvo de sua fixação.

Em meio a esse ambiente tranqüilo e relaxante, onde nada, além do distante som dos pássaros a cantar do lado de fora, observava a criatura que descansava sobre a cama.

Cabelos longos e incrivelmente platinados brilhavam pelo raio do sol a banhar-lhe inteiro, se espalhavam sobre o travesseiro, caindo algumas madeixas macias ao lado da cama. O lençol cobria o corpo esguio até a altura do peito, deixando à mostra o fino tecido de algodão de sua veste azul claro e os braços alvos estendidos ao lado do corpo. Mãos de dedos longos e relaxados caídas sobre o colchão. A pele estava tão pálida, que retratava uma harmonia doentia, quase a sumir pelo branco impecável de cada peça de cama que o envolvia, mas ao mesmo tempo bela e cheia de paz. O rosto era como uma pintura medieval, de traços delicados e aristocráticos, queixo e maxilar bem delineados, dando ao semblante, um quê de nobre e perfeito. Nariz fino e empinado, pálpebras no momento serradas que se destacavam pelos volumosos e alongados cílios que brilhavam platinados como o cabelo. Boca suave, rosada e bem definida, levemente entreaberta, por onde escapava a silenciosa respiração.

Nunca vira criatura mais encantadora...

Seus olhos caramelos percorreram cada uma dessas características, com lentidão e uma indescritível satisfação. Era tudo um tanto – surreal.

Esticou uma das mãos até sentir sob os dedos, a pele macia e fria, conferindo que era real. Deslizou os dedos da testa coberta por alguns fios louros, passando cuidadosamente pelas pálpebras, nariz e boca, para sentir a respiração difícil que escapava pela mínima abertura de lábios. Penetrou essa estreita cavidade com o indicador e sentiu a umidade e a língua repousada atrás de fileiras de dentes brancos. Puxou a mão para leva-la de encontro à própria boca, fazendo o mesmo e provando indiretamente aquela boca.

Estremeceu sem entender a si mesmo, e o porque de estar ali.

Talvez preocupação por não vê-lo nas aulas durante a semana inteira, depois do acontecido na Floresta Proibida, tentou esclarecer sua própria inquisição. Nada de mais...

As duas únicas coisas que manchavam o branco impecável daquele ambiente eram: ele com suas vestes estudantis e uma vassoura, apoiada na parede, perto da janela.

Sua atenção foi desperta ao notar um suave movimento de seu objeto de contemplação. Então, ficou tenso e inseguro. Manteve o corpo imóvel e a respiração suspensa, em antecipação, mas pereceu que o outro notara sua presença e tentava abrir os olhos, um pouco irritados pela claridade.

James se levantou e se encostou à cama, não querendo perder o momento de vislumbrar o azul, mas o que viu foi o chispar prateado, conforme as pálpebras tremulavam e se erguiam. Depois de algumas piscadas, para acostumar a vista, foi fitado nos olhos e só então, percebeu que sorria.

- Potter? – o outro lhe sussurrou com voz rouca.

Som de vozes se aproximando desviou a atenção do olhar azul prateado para a porta, que se abriu mostrando Madame Pomfrey e Severus Snape. Quando retornou a atenção ao rapaz a seu lado, só sentiu o vento roçar-lhe o rosto e viu as cortinas brancas balançarem.

Em um instante estava sob domínio de um castanho intenso e um sorriso encantador, num instante depois, apenas sentia o vento tocar-lhe a pele e bagunçar os fios de seu cabelo.

- Merlin! – exclamou Pomfrey correndo em direção a janela e cerrando a vidraça. – Como esta janela estava aberta? Você ainda está debilitado e não pode tomar friagem!

- Lucius... – cumprimentou Severus, ignorando as reclamações da enfermeira e vendo como estava o semblante do amigo.

O loiro ainda estava muito pálido, mas o que mais chamou a atenção, era em como ele mantinha o olhar preso na janela, onde se podia visualizar o céu de um azul apagado e algumas nuvens. Parecia disperso.

* * *

James passou num rasante sobre as cabeças de alguns estudantes que estavam sentados na arquibancada e tomou o céu novamente. Voando em círculo sobre o campo de Quadribol, seus olhos buscaram seus amigos. Remus estava sentado no gramado, observando seu vôo, Peter estava a alguns metros de distância, voando também, mas nada de Sírius.

Olhou atento para todos os lados, quando Black apareceu em alta velocidade se aproximando, suas vassouras pareciam que iam se chocar, mas apenas as capas de ambos se colidiram e James tratou de girar o corpo e disparar atrás do melhor amigo. Travaram uma disputa de velocidade e reflexos, subindo e descendo como uma onda e ziguezagueando pelas poucas árvores que cercavam o campo.

- Vamos, sua lesma! – gritou Sírius, afobado.

- Lesma é? – revidou, se concentrando nos movimento de seu melhor amigo e quando conseguiu, o ultrapassou tomando dianteira e gargalhando do xingamento de Black.

Depois de meia hora se divertindo, os três amigos desceram ao chão e desmontaram as vassouras. Remus os aguardava de pé, rindo da cara dos dois, vermelhos, suados e descabelados pelo exercício. Apenas Peter teve bom senso de somente voar e manter distância da brincadeira daqueles dois.

- Estou faminto! – disse Pettigrew. – Vamos comer algo, já são uma e meia da tarde, talvez ainda haja algo pra se comer, no Salão Principal.

- E eu estou morrendo de sede! – acrescentou Lupin.

- Vão indo primeiro, iremos guardar as vassouras e tomar uma ducha rápida e nos encontraremos lá – propôs Sírius, pegando a vassoura de Peter e puxando James para o vestiário.

Guardaram as vassouras no armário e caminharam em silêncio até o vestiário da Grifinória. Despiram-se e se enfiaram debaixo do chuveiro. O vapor a se espalhar rapidamente pelo ar e tampar a vista de quem ali entrasse.

James suspirou com satisfação, manteve os olhos fechados deixando a água bater em sua nuca e deslizar pelas costas, relaxando os músculos pré-exercitados.

- Nada como voar! – sorriu, quebrando o silencio entre eles.

- Yep! – ouviu a voz animada de Black. – Então, por que foi vê-lo?

Potter abriu os olhos pela repentina mudança de assunto. – Ver?

Levou um cutucão no braço e reclamou alto, esfregando o antebraço atingido por Sírius.

- Não venha com essa! Sou seu melhor amigo! Anda, fala logo! – reclamou. – Então, o que foi fazer na enfermaria?

James sorriu de leve enquanto corava, e deu graças pelo vapor encobrir o ambiente a seu redor.

* * *

Era domingo e decidiram passar o tempo voando, coisa que James apreciava muito. Buscaram suas vassouras e alcançaram o meio do campo. Somente Remus não quis tomar os céus, preferindo ficar deitado sobre a grama e observando os amigos se divertir.

Sem esperar pelos demais, afobado como sempre, montou na vassoura já tomando altitude em uma considerável velocidade. Subiu bastante, e inspirou o ar frio que revolvia seu cabelo. Era a melhor coisa nesse mundo! Voar!

Abriu os olhos e buscou a paisagem de Hogwarts. O castelo, o campo, a floresta... Até sua vista parar em uma janela em particular. Uma, que era da ala hospitalar. Forçou a vista e pôde distinguir, uma pequena figura a sumir no branco de uma das camas, perto da janela, a única ocupada.

- Malfoy... – o nome viera-lhe a mente no mesmo instante.

Sem pensar, partiu como uma flecha e desapareceu da vista dos amigos, ou de quase todos os amigos. Deu a volta pelas torres do castelo, e manteve-se flutuando no mesmo lugar, frente ao vidro. Espiou dentro e não havia ninguém, apenas a figura que descansava solitária sobre a cama. Empurrou a vidraça, mas ela não cedeu, o que o levou a sacar a varinha e abri-la a força.

- Diffindo – disse, apontando para a tranca e a janela se abriu num clic.

Entrou com cuidado, para não fazer barulho e despertar o enfermo, desmontou a vassoura e a colocou ao lado da janela, tratando de fechar a vidraça, impedindo que o vento frio causasse mal ao outro rapaz.

Uma cadeira estava ao lado da cama, sinal de que alguém esteve ali, velando o paciente. Só podia ser o seboso, pois era o único que Malfoy andava e conversava com maior intimidade. Franziu o cenho, mas olvidou qualquer pensamento a respeito desses dois, sentindo como uma perturbação lhe subia pelo estômago, a princípio imperceptível, mas aumentando. Sentou-se nela e pousou os olhos ao pálido sonserino.

Estranhamente se sentiu em paz. E apenas se manteve naquela posição, observando o sono do outro, como se nada mais importava. Sentia-se culpado e queria pedir desculpas pelo que aconteceu. Não tivera a intenção de prejudica-lo e inabilita-lo durante uma semana naquela cama da enfermaria.

Passaram-se alguns minutos, talvez dez ou quinze, quando resolveu toca-lo. Constatou que não tinha febre, mas a pele estava um pouco fria demais. Ou era ele que estava quente demais? Porém, por dentro, estava quente, tão quente que seu dedo, introduzido pelos lábios finos e rosados, pareceu queimar, levando um tremor por sua espinha e o obrigando a retira-lo. E o tomou em sua própria boca, sentindo o suave sabor de menta contido na pouca saliva que experimentava.

Então ele abriu os olhos... E o fitou... E sussurrou seu sobrenome...

E esquecera-se de que estava clandestinamente na enfermaria, e vozes perigosamente perto da porta. Voltou a si quando os olhos prateados se desprenderam dos seus e olhou para a porta apenas para ver a maçaneta girar, e no instante seguinte, arregaçava a janela e se jogara por ela com a vassoura em mãos. Montou e alçou vôo antes de se chocar contra o chão, para voltar velozmente até seus amigos.

Ao menos, sabia que estava bem...

* * *

- James Potter!

O grito o sobre-saltou de susto e quase se afogou com a água quente que caía do chuveiro. Tossiu algumas vezes buscando a torneira e fechando a água. Pegou a toalha que estava sendo estendia de encontro ao rosto e tratou de se enxugar e se enrolar nela.

- Quase me mata, Sírius! – o recriminou quando estavam no vestiário, colocando as roupas.

- Estava te chamando faz tempo e você estava sonhando! Anda, conta logo! – exigiu impaciente.

- Eu fui ver como Malfoy estava, depois de tudo que aconteceu naquele dia... – sussurrou entretido em calçar os sapatos.

- Foi é? – estreitou os olhos com desconfiança.

- E por que seria então? – finalmente ergueu a vista para encarar o amigo.

- Não sei, você ficou muito estranho, desde que esse sonserino foi transferido...

- Ele já era de Hogwarts, só estava fora durante o quinto ano.

- Viu só? – Sírius apontou.

- O quê? – James ficou surpreso. – Foi o professor quem disse, na aula de Feitiços, se esqueceu?

Black susteve os olhos do amigo e o analisou. Realmente James falava a verdade, seu olhar mostrava isso, além de mostrar certa confusão de emoções. O que era mal.

- Escuta amigo... Quando algo acontecer, não duvide em me falar, ok? Haja o que houver, somos e seremos sempre amigos.

- Certo... – James e Sírius se abraçaram num sorriso.

- Agora vamos, não quero deixar Remus esperando – voltou-se para sair, quando foi chamado.

Olhou para trás, e deteve-se perante o olhar castanho, cheio de confusão.

- Seria má idéia ser amigo de um sonserino? – perguntou com dificuldade.

Black ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Esquece, é uma má idéia! – James se corrigiu na hora e sacudiu a cabeça tentando botar as idéias no lugar.

- Tudo que vem dos sonserinos é uma má idéia... – afirmou com voz neutra, mas completou. – Mas se é o que quer... Só digo que seria interessante e Remus e eu não ligaríamos. Acho que Peter daria pouco caso também.

James sorriu. – Vou pensar melhor, acho que é só confusão da minha cabeça. Me sinto culpado, sabe?

- Converse com Remus, ele é melhor que eu pra dar conselhos, você sabe.

E sorrindo, seguiram para o Salão Principal, onde os outros dois amigos os esperavam, com uma generosa quantidade de comida e suco de abóbora.

* * *

Já fazia duas semanas que recebera alta da enfermaria. Passara a manhã cumprindo o horário de classes, almoçou rápido para poder inteirar as aulas perdidas e agora seguia com a turma para a aula de Herbologia.

Snape vinha a seu lado, calado, enquanto ele conversava com alguns colegas que o cercavam.

- Odeio Herbologia! – resmungou uma colega, com desdém. – E você Malfoy?

- Nada contra nem a favor... – disse a verdade, sem muito entusiasmo em conversar com ela.

- É horrível, nojento e as plantas na maioria fedem! Por que não matamos aula? Ninguém vai perceber, tem um lugar aqui perto, onde podemos sentar e conversar, sem assistir aula e sem precisar voltar ao castelo. O que acha? – ela propôs com um sorriso sensual.

Severus rolou os olhos ao ouvir a proposta indecente. Não era a primeira vez que Malfoy recebia essas cantadas em plena luz do dia e até em sala de aula.

- Devo recusar a oferta, pois não quero perder essa aula, pra ficar... Me _inteirando_ com você. – foi a resposta ríspida.

Lucius segurou o braço de Snape e apressou os passos, deixando o restante para trás, incluindo uma decepcionada garota loira. Andaram alguns metros e se colaram ao grupo que seguia mais à frente, da Grifinória. Não se importaram.

- Você está sem paciência hoje – Severus observou.

- Hoje foi insuportável... Primeiro Goyle me cantando na aula de DCAT, depois a dentuça da Lufa-Lufa no almoço, agora essa burra... Não falo por mim, se algo mais acontecer – resmungou.

- Goyle? – Snape repetiu com um tom de divertimento.

- Não tem graça, Severus! – Lucius apertou seu braço que ainda mantinha preso. – Não foi nada gratificante!

- Posso imaginar... – e recebeu outro aperto que quase o fez sorrir.

- Fora que aquele grifinório ficou me encarando na biblioteca... – murmurou, pois estavam perto dos leões.

Severus carregou o cenho. – Qual deles? – perguntou, mas já desconfiando da resposta.

Lucius indicou com a cabeça para as costas de um certo moreno de cabelos negros e arrepiados, que ria, conversando com Black, Lupin e Pettigrew.

Como que sentindo a encarada, James virou a cabeça para trás e notou os dois sonserino, quase de braços dados e andando tão colados que suas roupas pareciam uma só. Voltou a cabeça para frente, já sem vontade de continuar a rir.

Sentiu sua mão ser apertada e olhou um pouco surpreso para Lily. Estavam andando de mãos dadas desde o término da aula anterior.

- Está tudo bem? – ela perguntou, notando que o namorado ficara calado.

- Sim... Claro – e simulou um sorriso.

No seu interior, travava uma luta de perguntas e respostas. E sempre chegava à conclusão de que era culpa que o estava atraindo ao rapaz loiro. E uma dívida por ter sido salvo.

Conversara com Remus sobre o assunto, e este caiu pensativo por um par de horas, refletindo e analisando sua situação. Até confirmar que seria melhor aderir a sua vontade e passar a limpo essas pendências.

_- Só posso te alertar para uma coisa, James... – disse o rapaz. – Pode sair fora de seu controle e ferir alguém, além de si mesmo._

_- Será só uma amizade... – tranqüilizou._

_- E se não for isso que suas emoções dizem? – insistiu, temendo o pior._

_- Você diz como se eu fosse ter um relacionamento íntimo com ele – e riu. – Eu amo a Lily._

_- Como tem certeza? – Remus não queria desafiar ou retrucar, só queria garantir que James tivesse a certeza de que existem atos sem voltas._

_- Como assim? – perguntou duvidoso._

_- Como sabe se o que sente por ela é amor? – clareou a pergunta, o olhar fixo nos do amigo._

_- Porque nos damos bem, ela suporta meus defeitos e eu os dela, e conversamos muito, nos entendemos bastante. Não permitiria que nada a ferisse... Nada!_

_- Existe amor fraterno... – Lupin insistiu._

_- Eu a amo! E só ela! – e deu por encerrado o assunto do amor._

Um cutucão o tirou dos devaneios, era Remus. Já estavam na estufa, e este lhe indicou com a cabeça, para o sonserino loiro, não muito distante de onde estava.

- Vai falar com ele?

- Sim... Mas não sei como... – sussurrou. – Eu tive oportunidade quando o encontrei sozinho na biblioteca, mas não tive coragem...

Lupin se assustou, e percebeu que James nem notara o que disse. Não ter coragem de levar patada não era algo que James sentisse. E na maioria das vezes fazia as coisas por impulso e depois via as conseqüências.

Nesse momento, um dos sonserinos fez um comentário, enquanto esperavam a professora. Como estava do outro lado da mesa, foi inevitável chamar a atenção de todos, já que a pessoa mencionada, se encontrava a sua frente. Aparentemente conversava algo com seu colega ao lado.

- Eu prefiro as rosas brancas, pois parecem com Lucius Malfoy. Belas, delicadas e de textura aveludada. São irresistíveis pela flor, e ao mesmo tempo perigosas por possuir seus espinhos...

Para James, não havia comparação mais perfeita.

Lucius ergueu os olhos com sarcasmo, para se deparar com um sorriso malicioso em sua direção.

- Que poético! – caçoou com asco. – Então, é melhor não brincar comigo, ou acabará se ferindo, por algum dos meus espinhos...

A tensão tomou conta dos que estavam mais perto deles. Todos aguardavam o revide, pois eram dois sonserinos discutindo, por incrível que parecesse.

- Não tenho medo de me ferir, pois seus espinhos são fracos para me machucar, e eu posso desfrutar de sua flor, quando e como eu bem quiser... – debochou o outro, bem mais alto e forte que Malfoy. Piscou um olho fazendo um 'tsc' com a boca, em sinal de superioridade.

- Lucius – Severus tentou pará-lo, mas foi tarde.

Num instante, o loiro sacou a varinha e com um 'estupefaça' golpeou o peito do outro, que voou longe, caindo sobre as mesas e derrubando tudo que estava em cima delas. Empurrou as pessoas, que tentavam segura-lo, e se aproximou do colega de casa.

- Enervate – o fez acordar. - Desculpe-se pelo que disse... – ordenou com voz calma.

- Vai se arrepender... – cuspiu o outro, com desprezo.

Lucius voltou a apontar a varinha em direção ao outro, preste a lançar-lhe outro feitiço, quando a voz da professora soou alto, o fazendo parar.

- Estupefaça! – ela gritou, pois Lucius aparentava realmente furioso e não queria mais problemas em sua aula, sendo que achou melhor desmaia-lo e leva-lo à enfermaria para depois tomar sua devida detenção.

- Finite Incantatem! – e o contra feitiço evitou que o loiro fosse ferido.

Todos suspenderam a respiração, e a professora lançou um olhar surpreso para o aluno que a enfrentara. Lucius seguiu o olhar dela e se deparou com o grifinório, um pouco tenso, que segurava a varinha, agora baixa.

- Desculpe, professora... Mas ele já não ia mais fazer nada. E... Não há necessidade... Bem... De usar a força... Ou, senão... Desculpe-me...

- James... Você pirou? – sussurrou Lily, totalmente em pânico.

Remus estava com os olhos arregalados e a seu lado Sírius mordia o dedão, para evitar gargalhar e se ferrar junto. Peter estava mais atrás, observando atento o desenrolar da cena, e Severus alterava o olhar de Lucius a James com um semblante nada compensador. Aquilo estava caminhando para um lado perigoso.

- Já que insiste senhor Potter. Detenção junto com o senhor Malfoy – foi a palavra final da professora. E quanto a você, e olhou ao outro rapaz. – Levará detenção, mas com outro professor, pois não quero encrenca.

* * *

James estava sentado perto da estufa, quando viu a sombra do outro rapaz se aproximando. O cabelo e o rosto a se iluminar com a claridade da lua. Eram meados de março, e mesmo não estando mais frio, o vento noturno ainda mantinha uma baixa temperatura.

Lucius se aproximou e parou a alguns passos do grifinório, o olhando com igual interesse e uma curiosidade. O moreno ficou tenso e se levantou, limpando a garganta e esfregando as mãos. Estava nervoso como se este fosse seu primeiro encontro, o que era absurdo, já que os dois estavam ali, não para se encontrarem, mas para cumprir a detenção.

O loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços, estando um pouco incomodado com o olhar e o nervosismo de seu acompanhante.

- A professora ainda não chegou? – perguntou baixo.

- Virá daqui à meia hora... – foi a resposta, mais baixa ainda.

Lucius ficou confuso. – Você disse pra me avisar que era pra estar aqui às dezenove e trinta.

- A detenção é às vinte horas... – dessa vez, preferiu desviar os olhos para qualquer outro lugar que não fosse o olhar irritado do sonserino.

- E posso saber o motivo de estarmos aqui meia hora adiantados? – seu tom foi mais ríspido.

- É que... Eu queria conversar com você – murmurou, ainda olhando para algum ponto interessante no chão.

Com um movimento fluído, o loiro se encostou à estufa e aguardou com paciência, afinal, teria que ficar ali esperando durante meia hora. E encravou os olhos ao de Potter.

- Estou esperando...

- Bem... – resolveu falar logo de uma vez. – Eu estava querendo falar com você desde a biblioteca...

- Eu percebi, afinal, do jeito que você ficou me encarando, só podia estar querendo algo. – o cortou irritado. – Vamos Potter, já se passaram cinco minutos.

James corou um pouco e se irritou pela frieza do sonserino a sua frente. Já não tinha certeza se queria ter essa amizade. Talvez fosse melhor esquecer e deixar de lado. Então, lembrou-se da dívida que tinha pendente e da culpa de tê-lo quase matado naquele subterrâneo, pois a idéia daquela brincadeira havia sido sua, desde quando viu Malfoy e Snape estudando na biblioteca, aquela manhã.

Ergueu os olhos e enfrentou o olhar azulado que ainda esperava por suas tão importantes palavras.

- Eu queria propor... – ponderou as palavras, não queria ser interpretado mal.

- Propor? – o outro insistiu.

_- Unmizad_... – sussurrou embolando as palavras. De repente, sua língua ficou boba e sem controle.

- Não entendi Potter... Está tirando com a minha cara? Ah! Saquei! – e olhou ao redor. – Tudo bem, pode falar para os seus amigos aparecerem.

James quis se espancar. Não entendia como estava nervoso desse jeito, a ponto de não ter controle das próprias palavras. Olhou ao sonserino, que espreitava as sombras com o olhar desconfiado. Só podia ser influência do porte inabalável que ele mantinha, mesmo quando estava esgotado, como naquele dia.

- Não é uma brincadeira Malfoy... – disse mais alto, tentando dominar o nervosismo quando voltou a ser encarado. – Eu queria propor... – tomou fôlego. – Uma amizade entre a gente. Apenas entre a gente, não precisa ter de conversar com meus amigos, se isso não te agrada.

E por qual motivo? – estreitou os olhos, nitidamente achando aquilo muito suspeito.

Não é pra nada estúpido ou desse gênero, é de verdade – se explicou sem paciência. Porque esse loiro não confiava uma milésima porcentagem em si?

O silencio pesou enquanto James ansiava a resposta. Mas parecia que o sonserino não ia responder, pois passou a encarar o vazio. Ficou ainda mais nervoso e quis ir embora, sumir da frente daquele insensível. No final, Sírius tinha razão. Nada de bom vinha dessas serpentes. Mas como era cabeça-dura, tinha que insistir em algo que no fundo, sabia ser besteira e não resultar em nada. Era um idiota! Idiota!

Certo...

James olhou ao seu acompanhante com assombro nos olhos caramelos. Ouviu bem?

Lucius o olhou. – Mas eu tenho minhas condições. Nada de mais, apenas é meu jeito de ser, assim como você possui os seus.

Claro – sorriu, sentindo-se mais animado.

Gosto de privacidade, sempre. – esclareceu o loiro. – E às vezes preciso de solidão, um tempo para mim mesmo.

Entendo, eu também gosto de privacidade. Não se preocupe, sei respeitar meus amigos – sorriu-lhe.

Lucius ponderou por um tempo, olhando o estranho grifinório a sua frente. – Tem certeza?

De que? – ficou confuso.

Dessa amizade. Serpentes e leões nunca se deram muito bem...

Certeza absoluta! E se não der certo, não fará diferença no final das contas. Não é?

O loiro confirmou com a cabeça, relaxando o corpo e descruzando os braços.

Bem... Acabou o descanso – avisou, notando a professora se aproximar, depois, segurou o braço do moreno, antes que esse entrasse na estufa e sussurrou perto de seu ouvido. – Não seja mais idiota, fazendo o que fez na aula dela.

James sorriu quando Lucius passou por si e adentrou a estufa, o largando para trás. Esse era um jeito bem diferente de receber um 'obrigado'. Mas o que podia esperar? Malfoy era um sonserino.

* * *

**N/A:** capítulo postado, finalmente! Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando!

Agradecimentos a: **Clara dos Anjos** – olá!garanto que terá mais cenas fofas entre eles hehe :) Ainda não li o livro 6 então não sei o que rola. Quanto ao beijo, vai demorar um pouquinho, mas as cenas vão ser fluffy, eu garanto! Bjus! **Nyx Black **– olá!Eba! que bom que está adorando, a fic e os casais, muitos não curtem Lucius x James, mas eu adoro eles juntos!Daqui pra frente vai ter muitas cenas entre eles! Snape que não vai curtir muito essa. Bjus! **Bela Youkai** – olá Bela! Que bom que está gostando das duas! E a Caminho do Coração também! Bjus! **Ia Chan** – oiê! Viva, vc gostou dessa fic! Fiquei feliz! Espero que goste dos próximos capítulos! Bjus!

Obrigada a todos que comentaram!

Até o próximo capítulo!


	4. Capítulo 4

**Título: Despedaçando

* * *

**

Capítulo 4 – A Sutileza do Sentimento 

James não cabia em si, de tanta alegria que o dominava nos últimos dias. Isso era nítido até para quem não conversava com os Marotos.

Nos dias da semana estudava e namorava Lily, no fim de semana conversava e se divertia com os amigos, reservando parte de seu tempo, para um em especial.

Na frente dos outros, James e Lucius eram indiferentes, só trocavam cumprimentos curtos e poucas palavras, e o sonserino passava a maior parte do tempo com Severus. E isso já faziam dois meses, após a detenção que tiveram da professora de Herbologia.

Caminhava para a biblioteca, onde ficou de se encontrar com Lily, para fazer o trabalho de DCAT, quando Peter o barrou perto da porta.

- James, Lily pediu para avisá-lo que tivera uma reunião de última hora com o conselho estudantil a qual participa e que não poderá acompanhá-lo.

- Tudo bem, eu farei sozinho... – sorriu com receio da própria capacidade. – Não deve ser muito difícil.

- Claro. E ela disse que deseja boa sorte na sua pesquisa, pois é uma das mais ferradas pra sua cabeça oca.

- Filho da mãe! – tentou dar um tapa na nuca de Peter, mas este se esquivou rindo muito e se afastou o bastante para não ser pego.

- Vou pra minha detenção com a professora caduca de Aritmancia.

- O que você fez? – ficou curioso.

- Ela me pegou a imitando frente à sua sala.

- Sírius e Remus estão nessa?

- Que nada, nem sei onde eles estão! – deu de ombros, um pouco emburrado. – A gente se vê mais tarde.

- Falou!

James entrou na biblioteca logo em seguida. Buscando uma mesa vaga para fazer seu trabalho, quando seus olhos avistaram o sonserino loiro, estudando em uma das mesas mais ao fundo, sem a companhia do seboso.

Os fios de sua franja caíam-lhe pelo rosto. Estava concentrado no que lia em um livro grosso e de capa escura, certamente era da sessão restrita.

Ficou um pouco em dúvida, mas resolveu por se aproximar. A biblioteca estava quase vazia, àquela hora.

Com cuidado se sentou ao lado do sonserino, que ainda estava entretido no que lia e não o percebera chegar. Sorriu um pouco e encostou perto de seu ouvido. Ele tinha um cheiro suave e delicioso, talvez do shampoo que usava.

- Malfoy...

No susto, o loiro sobressaltou, derrubando a pena que segurava. Olhos azuis fitaram o grifinório que ria.

- Potter! – repreendeu em tom baixo e zangado, para não chamar atenção. – Pare com essas gracinhas.

- Não tenho culpa, você é que estava muito distraído com o livro e nem me viu chegar perto.

Lucius estreitou os olhos, não acreditando que fosse realmente isso. Não era tão distraído assim, só se o moreno se aproximara silenciosamente.

- O que quer?

- Eu? – James arregalou os olhos, assustado com a pergunta. – Vim fazer meu trabalho de DCAT. Por que?

- Achei estranho, estamos na quinta e não o vejo com a namorada. Pensei que veio me dizer algo.

- Lily não pôde vir estudar, está em reunião. O vi sozinho e tomei a liberdade de me sentar com você, se não se importa.

- Por mim... – o sonserino deu de ombros, voltando sua atenção ao seu próprio trabalho.

Passaram-se alguns minutos estudando, quando Lucius não agüentou o grifinório, que se remexia na cadeira e revirava seus pergaminhos e livros, parecendo desesperado.

Ergueu os olhos, para fitá-lo por entre as mechas de sua franja, deparando-se com um muito afetado moreno. Olhos caramelos em pânico.

- Qual o problema? – perguntou a meia voz.

- Como? – James o olhou sem realmente ter ouvido.

- O que há, para estar tão desesperado? – refez a pergunta.

- Nada... – tentou sorrir o mais calmo possível.

Lucius suspirou e estreitou os olhos, o analisando. Isso fez com que James se perdesse em suas íris.

- Posso te ajudar – se ofereceu, sem esperar por uma resposta.

Com elegância se inclinou para o grifinório, que não desgrudava os olhos de seus movimentos. Apanhou o livro que este mantinha nas mãos e o leu por cima.

- Conceitos básicos para as Maldições Imperdoáveis. Particularidades e efeitos sobre um bruxo e suas diferenças quando lançado em trouxas e bestas. Hum... – mordeu o canto da boca, pensativo. – Acho que deverá buscar em algum livro de História da Magia, para poder explicar melhor alguns fatos que acontecem nas Imperdoáveis.

James piscou os olhos, voltando à realidade. Era inacreditável que um sonserino estava ajudando um grifinório.

- Mas é trabalho de DCAT... – foi a coisa mais estúpida que disse e se auto-penalizou por isso. Lucius estava o ajudando! Acorda Potter!

O loiro arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu com sarcasmo. – Nesses seis anos em Hogwarts, ainda não percebeu que uma matéria se relaciona com a outra? Não vai me dizer que também não percebeu que os professores sentam no mesmo salão que os alunos, nas refeições?

James grunhiu de raiva. – Não sou tão idiota Malfoy!

- Jura? Sabia que me pareceu? – debochou rindo ainda mais.

Potter não agüentou tanto carisma naquele sorriso, que também sorriu. – Nah! Cala a boca Malfoy...

Foi nesse clima descontraído, que Snape pegou os dois rapazes. O sonserino moreno terminara sua pesquisa na estufa, para a aula de Herbologia e seguiu diretamente para a biblioteca, pois Lucius havia lhe dito que estaria lá.

Ao entrar no recinto, estancou no lugar com um golpe diretamente ao peito, ao presenciar os dois tão perto e tão alegres. Não sabia porque, mas seu corpo reagiu com essa imagem, se negando a se aproximar.

Malfoy era o único que o fazia feliz, naquela escola e em meio a todos. E vê-lo tão próximo ao grifinório parecia que o perderia.

Recuou os passos, evitando ser notado pelos dois e se retirou da biblioteca. Com passos apressados, foi diretamente até a Sala Comunal da Sonserina. Passou por alguns alunos e se direcionou para o dormitório, sumindo da vista de todos.

* * *

Foram duas horas agradáveis na companhia de Lucius. Fizeram seus deveres e conversaram ao mesmo tempo. Coisas fúteis a maioria, relacionados a professores, aulas e Hogsmeade.

- O que acha de irmos lá fora, pra conversar mais tranqüilamente? – James propôs.

O sonserino pareceu pensar no assunto. Não havia muito a se fazer, e Snape não apareceu até então. Deu de ombros, conversar com o grifinório não seria um escândalo.

- Ótimo...

Recolheram seus materiais e caminharam lado a lado, até o jardim de Hogwarts. Para estranheza de alguns.

Escolheram um lugar aconchegante, num dos pátios e se sentaram num banco, sob uma árvore. Ao longe, James viu Sírius e Remus, andando e rindo. Perfeitos namorados.

Sabia desde o quarto ano que Black era caidinho pelo calmo amigo de olhos âmbar. Via como ele sorria e o olhava, fora o cuidado para não machuca-lo nas brincadeiras.

No início achava estranho gostar de rapazes, mas... Não sabia o porquê, já não lhe parecia tão estranho assim. Olhou ao loiro a seu lado e sorriu.

- Amanhã será Grifinória e Sonserina. Você vai assistir?

- Para te ver se exibir como apanhador? Não obrigado... – ironizou.

James manteve o olhar em Lucius. Nunca o vira voar.

- Por que não faz o teste e entra no time Lucius? Seria interessante competir com você.

- Não gosto de Quadribol... Ter que ficar suando e o vento estraga o cabelo... Fora me machucar, com algum balaço ou ser brutamente jogado da vassoura por algum trasgo adversário. É um jogo totalmente sem classe, na minha opinião.

James riu alto, não acreditando. – Por que não confessa que não sabe voar? Ou que seria um fiasco jogando?

Lucius estreitou os olhos. – Pra seu governo, eu sei voar perfeitamente bem, e sei jogar Quadribol! Sou o apanhador reserva da Sonserina, caso não saiba.

Os olhos do grifinório brilharam. Então Lucius era o apanhador reserva. Não entendia porque não jogar, já que Quadribol era a sensação de toda a escola. Praticamente todos adoravam o jogo, mesmo que para assistir na platéia e torcer pela sua Casa.

- Se não gosta de Quadribol, por que é reserva? E eu nunca o vi nem mesmo na arquibancada!

- Eu fui o único que tinha habilidade, reflexo e flexibilidade para ser apanhador. Eu não aceitei, então me obrigaram a ser o reserva – fez uma cara de desgosto, como se fosse a pior coisa que o obrigaram a fazer. – Quanto a não estar presente nos jogos e nos treinos, é que eu faço aula exta curricular para cumprir o horário de aula.

- Então, enquanto todos estão suando a camisa no treino, você está fazendo o quê? Não me diga que torrando os neurônios como o seu amigo Snape?

Severus também não jogava, preferia utilizar o tempo para coisas mais proveitosas como Poções e Aritmancia. Calcular era o seu forte, e não o físico em si.

- Também não sou tão adepto ao raciocínio contínuo – resmungou. – Eu faço aula de canto...

- Hein? – não conseguiu se conter e gritou estupefato.

- Não sabia que há aula de canto em Hogwarts? – o moreno apenas negou com a cabeça. – Não tem muitos alunos, mas é uma boa aula...

- E pra quê serve?

- Existem bestas que se pode dominar ou controlar através da música, e o canto é o mais favorável, pois não precisa andar com instrumentos musicais. E é uma aula relaxante... – suspirou com tranqüilidade. – Eu gosto de cantar...

James ficou ainda mais fascinado. – Algum dia, você cantaria pra mim Malfoy?

Os olhos azuis se fitaram ao caramelo. Primeiro demonstrando surpresa, depois confusão e por último, uma completa paz, que tocou o íntimo do moreno.

- Quem sabe... Algum dia... – sorriu de leve.

- Mas primeiro... Você vai me mostrar que é bom no Quadribol...

- O que quer dizer?

James apenas sorriu. – Espere e verá...

Assim encerrou a conversa. Tivera que voltar a sua Torre enquanto Malfoy voltava para as masmorras.

* * *

Era noite e Severus estava sentado em sua cama, lendo um livro, quando Lucius entrou no dormitório. Ergueu os olhos e o observou caminhar até a cama ao lado, e ali, se jogar deitado.

Os fios louros se espalharam pelo lençol e a mão pálida tratou de se entreter com o travesseiro.

Snape não gostava que Lucius mantivesse esse relacionamento amigável com Potter, mas não era ninguém para ter o direito de reclamar.

- Como foi o seu dia? – perguntou com um tom mais sombrio que o costume.

O loiro se sentou para vê-lo melhor. – Estudando e terminando o trabalho de DCAT... Potter estava comigo na biblioteca... – pensou por um momento. Havia estranhado que Snape não apareceu, como sempre fazia. – Te esperei e você não apareceu. O que aconteceu?

- Eu fui à biblioteca, mas você estava conversando com Potter. Não quis atrapalhar – fez pouco caso, voltando sua atenção ao livro, mas no fundo, sentia-se perturbado, pelo ciúme.

- Não precisava disso, afinal, eu estava te esperando e como Potter me viu sozinho, resolveu por sentar ao meu lado. Se não queria ficar na presença dele, poderia ter me chamado. Mas esquecemos isso...

Ia entrar em outro assunto, quando a porta se abriu e o capitão do time da Sonserina entrou totalmente irado.

- Malfoy! – berrou, como se o mencionado estivesse em outro cômodo e não ali, sentado em sua cama.

Lucius fez uma careta de repulsa enquanto levava as mãos aos ouvidos. Era esse um outro motivo que o fazia detestar Quadribol. A maioria dos jogadores só possuíam tamanho, força e estupidez, poucos eram os que pensavam e sabiam agir decentemente.

- O que quer? – arrastou as palavras, com enjôo.

- Os desgraçados dos grifinórios! Aqueles idiotas, filho da mãe, retardados-

- Poderia ir direto ao assunto? – exigiu com fastídio.

- Eles entraram em treta com nosso apanhador e o fez perder a cabeça. Resultado disso tudo? Foi parar na enfermaria junto com outros sonserinos e grifinórios, após uma guerra de azarações! – deu um soco na parede, enfatizando seus movimentos travados de gorila pós-exercitado.

- Potter... – Lucius sussurrou e fechou os olhos num suspiro cansado. Poderia esperar por isso. O desgraçado queria vê-lo jogando. Nunca precisou jogar, agora, com o apanhador debilitado, e o jogo decisivo pela copa das Casas era amanhã, não teria escolha. – Ele me paga!

Severus mantinha os olhos bem abertos. Se o que ouvia era o certo, veria Malfoy em ação, no meio do campo de Quadribol, entre balaços, artilheiros, vassouras e vento.

Escondeu um sorriso encostando o livro nos lábios. Seria uma imagem e tanto! Que se danasse sua extensão de Poções, era a primeira vez que Malfoy estaria em campo e não perderia o espetáculo por nada nesse mundo.

Lucius por sua vez se deixou cair de bruços na cama, agarrou o travesseiro e sufocando o próprio rosto, gritou de ira. Odiava esse jogo sem classe.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Hogwarts fervilhava.

O campo de Quadribol estava lotado, não havia mais espaço nas arquibancadas e os alunos começaram a tomar o gramado, ao redor do campo. Nem mesmo os professores esperavam por tanto espectadores nesse dia.

Dumbledore sorria de seu lugar, reservado especialmente pelos professores. De um lado do campo a Grifinória dominava em vermelho e dourado. Do outro, a Sonserina em verde e prata. Corvinais e LufaLufa se espalhavam pelo meio, sem lugar próprio, mas mantinham-se em expectativa.

- Acredita? Toda Hogwarts veio ver o jogo – Black comentou.

- Tudo por causa de Malfoy? – James arriscou a perguntar.

- Pelo que dizem...

- Parece que ele é bem popular, e um dos melhores apanhadores – Remus sorriu para James. – E vai jogar graças a você.

- Ninguém o viu jogando antes. Como podem saber se ele é bom ou não? – Sírius cortou o assunto, não muito confiante.

- A professora quem comentou, parece de quando ele fez os testes para entrar no time. – Lupin esclareceu.

Sírius deu um tapa no ombro de Potter. – Vai ter que tomar cuidado então, caro amigo. Sem contar o fato de que ele deve estar uma fera com você... – e sorriu com malícia. – Vê se não fica muito fascinado com ele lá em cima e ganhe o jogo pra nossa Casa.

- Não ficarei! – reclamou corando. Que mal tinha ter feito tudo que fez, só para ver Malfoy voando e competindo contra si?

Quando ambos os times foram chamados e entraram em campo, foram tomados por um coro de boas-vindas.

James olhou o outro lado do campo, para o time adversário, e junto com o público, admirou o rapaz loiro, que caminhava logo atrás do capitão do time, assim como ele próprio fazia.

Lucius caminhava altivo, o uniforme preto e verde a destacar-lhe ainda mais, por sua palidez e cabelo claro, preso numa trança que vinha desde a cabeça até a ponta, evitando assim que sua franja se soltasse com o vento e lhe atrapalhasse os olhos.

Olhos azuis se focaram em si, e notou distintamente um sorriso nos lábios de Malfoy. Um sorriso escarninho de quem diz – me aguarde.

Severus estava sentado na última fileira, bem no alto, onde poderia ver melhor os jogadores. Não desgrudou os olhos de Malfoy, quando este entrou em campo. Nunca Quadribol estava lhe dando ânsias e expectativas como agora. E se via torcendo como os demais alunos de sua Casa.

O jogo começou, os jogadores tomaram o ar e se posicionaram rapidamente. Via como Lucius montou em sua vassoura, sem pressa e com elegância. Logo tomou o céu e passou a buscar a snith dourada.

O vento fazia sua trança balançar junto com a capa, seu rosto sério corou um pouco pelo frio.

James se aproximou.

- O uniforme fica bem em você Malfoy... Deveria reconsiderar e tomar o título de apanhador oficial da Sonserina.

- Não, obrigado... Aliás, eu ganharei o jogo hoje, em consideração ao seu sacrifício em pôr o nosso apanhador de molho na enfermaria.

Ao dizer, lançou-se como uma flecha pelo ar, cortando o campo e fazendo com que os alunos gritassem em expectativa.

- Será que o apanhador reserva da Sonserina avistou a snith? Lucius Malfoy corta o campo com velocidade e habilidade, fazendo com que James Potter, nosso estimado apanhador da Grifinória o persiga a riste!

Com este comentário, Lucius deu uma olhada ao moreno, por sobre o ombro e lhe piscou um olho sedutoramente.

- Se eu vencer, terá que fazer algo que eu deseje! – gritou para que ouvisse.

- Eu digo o mesmo Malfoy! – James sorriu largamente. Apreciando a sensação de competitividade e entusiasmo que Lucius lhe despertava.

O sonserino voava tão bem quanto ele próprio, tinha domínio com a vassoura e vez ou outra arriscava movimentos perigosos, como uma guinada, um mergulho ou um cavalo de pau em velocidade considerável, o que chegava a assustar os demais jogadores. Finalmente um oponente à altura!

Um balaço cortou o ar, na tentativa de atrapalhar o vôo de Malfoy, mas este se esquivou com rapidez e disparou para perto do aro da Grifinória.

James apurou a vista e vislumbrou o brilho dourado. Saiu em disparada também, mas cortando caminho numa curva perigosa e quase se chocara com um dos artilheiros da Sonserina. O público soltou um "Ooooohh!" de susto.

Lado a lado, os dois apanhadores perseguiam a snith, que ziguezagueava e depois subiu vertiginosamente os fazendo seguirem seu ritmo acelerado. Estando uma vez em alto, disparou como um tiro em direção contrária, descendo à toda velocidade ao gramado.

Ambos os rapazes a seguiram rodopiando. Lucius estendeu a mão, estava perto de apanha-la, mais alguns segundos e poderia se chocar ao chão, quando James se inclinou, apertou firme o cabo da vassoura, dando tudo de si para ultrapassar o adversário. Estendeu a mão também.

Estavam tão pertos, capas roçando, rostos quase colados...

A platéia gritando em expectativa e assombro. Os dois eram loucos por acaso? Até mesmo Dumbledore e McGonagall se levantaram de seus acentos.

- Vai Lucius! – gritara Snape, dando com o livro de Poções, na cabeça de um colega de classe, sentado em sua frente.

- Potter! Potter! – incentivava os grifinórios.

- Malfoy! Malfoy! – cantavam os sonserinos.

Antes de se chocarem contra o chão, ambos puxaram as vassouras se estabilizando e voaram rente ao gramado, ainda em busca da pequena bolinha dourada. Todos só conseguiram ver os dois apanhadores se lançarem contra a snith, largando as vassouras e rolando pela grama. Capa, braços e pernas a se enroscarem.

Silêncio total.

Os times desceram do ar e correram de encontro aos dois. Ninguém sabia quem vencera ou perdera, só sabiam que a snith fora capturada.

Lucius abriu os olhos, estava deitado na grama, seu cabelo solto de sua trança a se espalharem ao redor de sua cabeça. Após alguns instantes, para se estabilizar da queda, notou James sobre si, sem os óculos e com os olhos preso em si. Ofegavam pelo esforço que fizeram, mas olvidavam a platéia e os jogadores dos dois times que passaram a discutir, acusando uns aos outros, pela queda de seus apanhadores.

- Você está bem Malfoy? – o moreno sussurrou, com preocupação.

- Estou... E você?

- Estou bem...

- Então... – Lucius estendeu ambas as mãos, as abrindo e mostrando que não havia pegado a snith. – Você venceu, eu suponho...

James espalmou as mãos no gramado, dedos afastados para melhor mostrar que não estava com a snith.

- Pensei que você estava com ela...

Os dois rapazes se olharam confusos. A snith não estava com nenhum deles, e muito menos voando livre. Onde haveria de estar?

Quando James se afastou do corpo de Lucius para se sentar, dentre eles saiu um lampejo dourado que zuniu e parou, acima da cabeça dos dois apanhadores, para surpresa de todos.

Ninguém havia pego a snith, e o jogo foi prolongado para a próxima semana, assim dizia o narrador, mas eles estavam longe de ouvir. Um olhando os olhos do outro, rindo como nunca da situação inusitada.

Olhar para esse sonserino não era mais a mesma coisa...

Esse jogo só lhe deu essa certeza. Via Malfoy com outros olhos e queria continuar o olhando...

Incansavelmente...

* * *

**N/A:** demorei dois meses, mas o chap finalmente saiu! Obrigada a quem está acompanhando e a quem esperou!

Agradecimentos a:

**Ia-Chan** – olá! Obrigada pela sua review e pelo apoio em continuar! Bjs!

**Ayami-chan** – olá! Obrigada pela review! Desculpe essa longa demora! Bem, já deu pra perceber que Snape não gostou muito dessa amizade hehe :) Bjs!

**Hermione Seixas** – olá! Obrigada pela review! E nossa, suas palavras me deixam ainda mais inspirada em continuar escrevendo! Bem, não se deixe levar pela Incógnito, ali você só tem uma noção do que o Lucius sabe, e eu não estragaria Despedaçando, entregando o que vai acontecer. Te garanto que tem mais coisas no meio e que James não é tão canalha assim. Mas isso se quiser continuar a ler essa fic. Bjs!


	5. Capítulo 5

**Título: Despedaçando**

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Um Sorriso **

Severus estava na biblioteca, terminando uma pesquisa para Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, sua matéria favorita, além de Poções.

O problema era que estava difícil se concentrar. Lembrava da imagem de um loiro estudando com um babaca grifinório e isso lhe dava torções no estômago.

Achava um absurdo sentir-se assim, e nem sabia classificar esse incômodo, pois Lucius não lhe pertencia, talvez nem poderia dizer que eram grandes amigos, mas... Incomodava. Essa era a palavra – incômodo.

- Porque aquele imbecil é amigo de Black e isso, por si só, já é revoltante – murmurou para si mesmo, fechando o grosso livro num baque e atraindo atenções. Ignorou a todos, tratando de recolher seus materiais e ir ao lago, onde pudesse pensar melhor.

Quando foi pegar seu livro de DCAT, uma pálida mão se pousou sobre a capa escura, dando um contraste do velho e gasto livro à mão macia e extremamente branca. Não conseguiu evitar reter a respiração ao reconhecer de quem se tratava e ergueu os olhos para encarar Malfoy.

- Não ia me esperar? – o loiro inquiriu, erguendo uma sobrancelha, mas não parecia chateado.

- Achei que não viria – foi um pouco seco, mas era inevitável, devido aos seus últimos pensamentos.

Lucius estreitou os olhos enquanto Snape tomava seu livro e o punha entre o resto dos materiais. Suspirou, rolando os olhos com enfado, para em seguida, assustando ao pobre seboso que não esperava, lhe tomou pela mão e o arrastou dali, na frente de todos.

Severus abaixou a cabeça, fazendo com que seu cabelo negro caísse ainda mais em seu rosto e camuflando assim, o rubor que o tomava naquele momento.

- Lu-lucius! – mais suplicou do que o chamou.

- Quero falar com você e sobre exatamente isso que acabou de fazer e que já vem fazendo durante dias – o loiro o cortou, sem ligar para as pessoas que paravam pelo caminho enquanto passavam pelos corredores até o jardim.

Quando caminhavam, ainda de mãos dadas, até a beira do lago, uma voz petulante, para o moreno sonserino, foi ouvida a metros de distância.

- Ei Snivellus! Sempre submisso ao seu namoradinho é? – Black gritava, com as mãos em volta da boca, formando uma espécie de cone. – Não conhecia esse seu lado!

- Merlin! – gritou Potter – Eu achava que o seboso era hermafrodita, só ele e ele!

Os quatro caíram na gargalhada, ainda mais Sírius que adorava criticar o sonserino. James, por sua vez, disse aquilo com um pouco de raiva. Estava com vontade de ferir aquele infeliz.

Snape grunhiu e tentou se soltar de Lúcius, mas este, em sinal de apoio, lhe apertou levemente a mão e parou, girando-se elegantemente aos grifinórios e já com a varinha na mão livre.

- Estupefaça! – apontou para Pettigrew, que voou a alguns metros, acertando com o corpo a Lupin que estava atrás dele e caiu desacordado.

- Moony! – Sírius foi socorre-lo, mas acabou levando por sua distração.

- Petrificus! – e as pernas de Black se endureceram, fazendo com que caísse sobre o namorado e maldizendo ao loiro.

- Expeliarmus! – e a varinha de Lúcius voou longe de sua mão.

Malfoy olhou à Potter, que lhe apontava a varinha, disposto a lançar algum feitiço. Ergueu a sobrancelha e aguardou, desafiante.

- Finnite Incantatem! – disse Severus, assim que reparou que Black ergueu sua varinha contra Lucius e o feitiço que este conjurou foi bloqueado.

- Expeliarmus! – e a varinha de Snape voou pelo feitiço usado por Lupin.

- Prongs... – Sírius lhe induziu, lançando um olhar a Malfoy – O que espera? Ele se intrometeu sendo que a gente estava tirando com o seboso do Snivellus.

- Finnite Incantatem – Remus quebrou o feitiço de Black, mas o impediu de fazer alguma coisa. – Vamos levar o Peter para a enfermaria.

James estava com vontade de fazer aquilo, não por malefício, mas porque o desgraçado do loiro não soltava a mão do idiota do seboso! Ainda por cima teve a ousadia de lançar feitiços aos seus amigos!

Potter sussurrou um feitiço tão baixo, que ninguém ouviu, apenas souberam, quando o rosto de Snape ficou azul e vários furúnculos lhe brotaram pela pele, exalando um fedor insuportável.

- James! – Remus o repreendeu, enquanto Sírius sorria debochado.

- É isso aí! – aprovou, levando um beliscão do namorado.

Snape soltou a mão de Lúcius e saiu correndo para a enfermaria, pois os furúnculos cresciam sem parar, ignorando as risadas dos demais.

Malfoy ergueu o queixo num desafio mais nítido, esperando que o grifinório lhe fizesse o mesmo ou algo pior.

Remus e Sírius acordaram Peter com um _enervate_ e o ajudaram a andar até o castelo. Quando os dois ficaram a sós, o moreno sorriu de lado, mudando totalmente sua expressão.

Isso fez com que Lucius franzisse o cenho, sem entender.

- E então? Não vai lançar algum feitiço? – arrastou as palavras, levando as mãos à cintura e pendendo a cabeça para um lado. Seu cabelo, preso numa coleta baixa e atado por uma fita preta se pendurou levemente, com o movimento.

- Estou pensando em te fazer aprender a não se intrometer com o assunto Snivellus sem te machucar... – levou uma mão ao queixo, em forma pensativa.

- Vindo de um acéfalo como você, acho que precisarei de uma cama para esperar que ache alguma coisa – soou sarcástico, curvando o canto da boca de modo afetado.

Potter estreitou os olhos antes de perguntar. – Está usando roupas novas?

- E você o que tem com isso? – Lucius rebateu, para não aparentar confundido pela pergunta.

- Já saberá – sorriu maroto – Vingardium Leviosa!

- Ei! – Lucius arregalou os olhos, assim que seu corpo deixou o chão e flutuou alguns metros – Me desça seu bastardo! Ou pagará caro por isso! – esbravejou.

- Será um prazer Malfoy... – nisso, Potter cessou o feitiço e viu como o loiro caía dentro da água num grito agudo.

Começou a rir, quando a cabeça platinada assomou-se na superfície, o cabelo encharcado e a franja a grudar em seu rosto levemente vermelho de raiva.

- Seu filho da mãe! Desgraçado! – gritou, dando um golpe na água apenas conseguindo que esta lhe espirrasse algumas gotas.

- Não me leve a mal Malfoy, mas não quero que se intrometa ou o meu amigo Black começará a te importunar igual ao seu amigo. E isso é algo que não desejo pra você.

Lucius se arrastou para fora da água, lançando um olhar nada satisfeito ao grifinório. Assim que ficou de pé, passou a espremer o excesso da roupa enquanto dizia entre dentes.

- Além de tudo eu tenho que te agradecer? Me poupe!

Nisso, começou um acesso de espirros, devido a água estar gelada e seu corpo tremia mais forte, com o vento contra suas vestes molhadas.

James se aproximou, preocupado.

- Droga... Esqueci que você era sensível – se recriminou, segurando os ombros do loiro – Desculpe, venha vou com você até a enfermaria.

- Imbecil... – foi a resposta, num sussurro.

* * *

Foi obrigado a freqüentar assiduamente a enfermaria por cinco dias, para que o resfriado fosse devidamente tratado e não corresse o risco de se agravar para uma gripe ou um começo de pneumonia. 

Maldizia o grifinório, enquanto deixava a ala médica com um frasco de poção nas mãos e as roupas ainda molhadas. A enfermeira havia expulsado o moreno, pois estava estressada por ter atendido a dois estudantes que brigaram e logo em seguida, o caso de Severus Snape, mais grave e que demoraria mais tempo para ser revertido o feitiço. Snape ficaria ali durante uma semana, sem poder assistir as aulas. Depois regressaria à enfermaria para vê-lo e garantir que lhe traria as matérias para não ficar muito atrasado, assim como ele havia feito por si, quando ficou internado depois da brincadeira de mau gosto daqueles amigos do Potter.

Novamente Potter... Sempre Potter...

Suspirou, perdido em pensamentos que não notou que alguém lhe esperava encostado na parede do corredor.

- E então? Algo grave?

Lucius ergueu os olhos, para logo em seguida estreita-los. – O que acha?

- Hum... Terá que freqüentar a enfermaria, eu suponho – Potter tentou adivinhar, enquanto acompanhava o loiro.

- E por sua culpa, não se esqueça – retorquiu, mal humorado. – Agora some, não quero te ver por um longo, longo tempo.

- Eu já pedi desculpas Malfoy! – fez bico.

Lucius parou de andar, se voltou ao moreno e o cutucou ao peito, com o dedo indicador. – Ninguém joga um Malfoy na água e fica por isso, apenas porque pediu desculpas! Some, evapora, morre, porque você acaba de não existir mais na minha lista social.

Nisso, virou a cara e caminhou a passos duros até sumir em direção às masmorras.

- Não tem como fazer uma pessoa deixar de existir se ela está na sua frente Malfoy! – tentou, olhando as costas do loiro e não obteve respostas, nem sequer um olhar.

O dia seguinte viera a descobrir que sim, poderia fazer com que uma pessoa deixasse de existir.

Lucius o ignorou rotundamente.

Sentiu-se em _deja vu_, pois Lilly fizera o mesmo consigo, durante anos, até que finalmente conseguiu conquista-la e hoje, namoravam seriamente.

Mas Lucius Malfoy não era Lilly Evans e também não queria nada íntimo com o sonserino, apenas amizade, concluindo que essa indiferença por parte do loiro não faria muita diferença.

Na saída da aula de DCAT, Sírius lhe passou um braço pelos ombros e lhe sussurrou no ouvido.

- Não avisei?

- Que? – o olhou confuso, estava pensando na amizade perdida que não chegou a entender o que o melhor amigo dizia.

Sírius indicou com a cabeça ao arrogante sonserino, que deixava a sala e seguia mais à frente. Haviam acabado de compartilhar a mesma matéria.

- Amizades com sonserinos não duram muito – esclareceu, negando com a cabeça. – É mais fácil entender a mente engenhosa e intelectual de um Corvinal do que a mente doentia e fria de um Sonserino.

- Tem razão... – disse pensativo. Não foi uma boa idéia insistir nessa amizade. Deu de ombro. Era apenas uma amizade qualquer e isso passava.

Ou talvez nem tanto.

No fim do dia, depois de namorar um pouco foi buscar um livro na biblioteca e lá estava ele, sentado na mesma mesa de sempre, no mesmo horário de sempre, mas sem o mesmo amigo de sempre, cujo estado ainda estava em tratamento na enfermaria.

Passou do lado dele, e ao menos recebeu um olhar de desprezo. Mordeu o lábio e se embrenhou pelos corredores de estantes abarrotadas de livros.

Isso estava incomodando. Sentir a indiferença dele incomodava mais do que imaginou.

Parou estrategicamente numa das estantes e empurrou os livros abrindo um pequeno buraco, o suficiente para que lhe permitisse ver Malfoy sem que fosse visto por ele ou por qualquer outra pessoa.

Lucius estava com o mesmo penteado de sempre e brincava distraidamente com seu colar prata. Segurava o pingente em forma de serpente e passava de um lado a outro da corrente presa entre seus lábios, de forma distraída e sensual, enquanto lia um capítulo de um livro de Astronomia.

James mal se deu conta de que sua boca estava seca e tivera que passar a língua para umedece-la. Virou de costas e apoiou seu peso contra a estante, pensativo no que ia fazer.

Tinha que reatar a amizade com o sonserino, afinal, a culpa foi sua, por irritá-lo, visto que em nenhum momento, Malfoy tentou lançar-lhe um feitiço, apenas em seus amigos.

* * *

Assim que visitou a Severus, na enfermaria, e lhe passou as matérias do dia e algumas explicações de Aritmancia (tentou, pois essa matéria não era uma de suas melhores) e Runas Antigas, Lucius se encontrava em seu dormitório, preparando-se para dormir. 

Havia se banhado e agora desfazia a cama, puxando o lençol para se deitar, quando viu que havia um embrulho sobre seu travesseiro.

O pegou irritado, lançando olhares ameaçadores aos demais companheiros de quarto, mas nenhum deles parecia saber daquele pacote. Sentou-se em sua cama, trazendo os pés para cima e cerrou a cortina, para que ninguém lhe visse, deixando o embrulho a sua frente.

Se fosse alguma brincadeira, ou mais um presente de um suposto pretendente ou de alguma fã histérica e retardada, queimaria e azarava o infeliz ou a infeliz, dava no mesmo.

Abriu o pacote, tomando cuidado para conjurar um bloqueio caso fosse uma armadilha, mas na aconteceu. Olhou dentro da caixa e notou ser uma espécie de recipiente de vidro transparente levemente esverdeado e com tampa, contendo doces sortidos, para todos os gostos, desde balinhas de limão à marrom glacê enfeitiçados para manterem-se geladinhos para não derreterem.

Fez uma careta vendo as balinhas daquele sabor tão ruim. Odiava aqueles doces, ainda mais, por sempre estar indo ao escritório do diretor que não desistia de oferecer aquilo. Graças ao seu pai, Dumbledore o vigiava vinte e quatro horas por dia, com medo de que fosse influenciado pelo lado obscuro da família Malfoy.

Abanou a mão sobre a cabeça, como se assim se livraria desses pensamentos petulantes e se livrou daquele presente, depositando-o em sua escrivaninha ao lado da cama, passando o braço através da fresta da cortina e largando esquecido ali, foi dormir, sem experimentar um único docinho.

Se deitou, se cobriu e conjurou um feitiço protetor ao redor de sua cama. Bebeu a poção que a enfermeira lhe dera e adormeceu instantes depois.

James enrugou o nariz por debaixo da capa de invisibilidade, desapontado com o descaso do loiro. Bufou, tentando achar alguma outra coisa que aquele exigente sonserino gostasse.

Se retirou do dormitório da sonserina, sem fazer barulho e saiu pela parede falsa, assim que murmurou a senha. Sempre ouvia as senhas da Sonserina graças ao grandalhão do Goyle, que falava mais alto que tudo e não se dava conta disso. Era só fazer vigia na entrada do Salão Comunal das serpentes, baixo sua capa para ninguém nota-lo ali e ouvir o estúpido dizer bem nitidamente.

Ia voltar à Torre da Grifinória, mas teve uma outra idéia e esperava que dessa vez, não falhasse.

* * *

Quando Lucius despertou na manhã seguinte, sabia que não estava bem. Seu corpo coçava em todas as partes que era insuportável agüentar. 

Abiu os olhos para se deparar com a pior imagem que poderia imaginar. Realmente, nada estava bem.

Sobre si, e pegando toda sua cama, haviam inúmeras magnólias brancas e amarelas, e não pôde evitar sentir-se como num caixão. Fora que era alérgico a essa planta, de seu pólen e cheiro que ao erguer os braços, gritou.

James esperava perto do corredor das masmorras, como quem não quer nada, para ver se seu plano havia dado certo. Se tudo foi bem, Malfoy apareceria por aquele corredor com o semblante intrigado, querendo saber quem havia lhe dado tantas flores, e flores que não se achavam pelo jardim de Hogwarts.

Sorriu, ao ver uma cabeleira platinada se aproximar rápido, talvez rápido demais e quando chegou mais perto... Seu queixo caiu.

Malfoy estava levemente inchado e com a pele, antes pálida, totalmente pipocadas por manchas e caroços vermelhos. Vez ou outra se coçava, os olhos vítrios, vermelhos e furiosos, maldizendo a todos que cruzava pelo caminho.

- Vou matar o desgraçado que me cobriu daquelas plantas! – berrou num acesso de ira, antes de desaparecem em direção à enfermaria.

Ficou pálido e engoliu em seco. Não sabia desse pequeno detalhe. Agora sim, Malfoy lhe exterminaria de vez, não ignorando, mas executando.

Certo, aquilo não foi uma boa idéia...

O dia passou devagar e um tédio, para o moreno grifinório. Sempre que tinha oportunidade, lançava um olhar para certo loiro sonserino, e este, continuava ignorando-o, talvez pior do que antes, pois quando estava perto, ele fechava a cara e espremia os lábios. Seria que descobriu quem foi que lhe dera aquelas malditas flores? Provavelmente...

Na aula de Adivinhação, pois havia aderia a esta matéria não sabia o motivo, ou talvez sim, sabia qual o motivo, Sírius, que fazia par consigo lhe cutucou o braço.

- Conseguiu?

James apenas negou com a cabeça, lançando, mais uma vez, um olhar triste ao loiro, que estava um pouco afastado, fazendo par com uma garota qualquer, já que Snape ainda estava na enfermaria.

- Você é inteligente, achará algo que lhe goste e que não o mate – Sírius brincou, recebendo um olhar nada contente do melhor amigo.

- Obrigado pelo apoio – grunhiu, se sentindo péssimo.

Voltou a olhar a Malfoy, que estava nitidamente interessado no que faziam e na chata explicação da professora. Ele fitava com determinação a água do recipiente de barro à sua frente, como tentando realmente ver algo ali dentro. Seu rosto estava levemente abaixado, o que fazia sua franja deslizar pelos olhos. Estava feliz por estar ali, e isso fazia seu perfil mais tranqüilo e harmonioso. De onde estava, só conseguia mirar um lado de seu rosto, e isso era o suficiente.

Teve vontade de afastar aquelas mechas de fios loiros para poder ver-lhe os olhos, mas não podia. Assim, apertou as mãos sobre o colo e voltou sua mirada para seu próprio recipiente, observando sem interesse a água que lhe refletia.

E olhando seu próprio reflexo, algo lhe surgiu em mente. Mais uma de suas idéias mirabolantes e que dessa vez, tinha certeza de que agradaria a Malfoy.

* * *

Lucius caminhava pensativo pelo corredor. Era mais chato passar o tempo sem a companhia de Severus, mas não podia fazer muito, com ele na enfermaria. 

Com Potter também era divertido, em parte, mas nunca diria isso em voz alta.

Suspirou, enquanto parava frente à entrada de sua Sala Comunal. Disse a senha e entrou. O salão estava cheio e isso não lhe agradou. Resolveu ir diretamente ao dormitório e ler alguma coisa, talvez Poções e tentar entender algo daquilo. Torceu o nariz em desagrado, sempre acabava lendo sobre Runas ou Astronomia ao invés de Poções, eram matérias mais interessantes.

Assim que entrou no dormitório, não havia ninguém além e si, ou era isso que pensava, já que a outra pessoa, estava camuflada.

Se acercou a sua cama e pegou o livro de Poções. Ia se sentar, quando notou uma caixa sobre seu colchão.

- Oh não... – resmungou com enfado. – De novo o maldito Potter!

James teve que se controlar para não retrucar, e aguardou o próximo movimento do sonserino.

Sem muito cuidado, Malfoy pegou a caixa e a abriu, retirando de dentro um espelho de mão com bordas de serpentes feita em prata.

O moreno reteve a respiração, aguardando a reação que viria a seguir, mas o loiro não se movia. Seu rosto era encoberto pela franja platinada e isso impossibilitava de ver sua expressão.

Tomando coragem, deixou que a capa lhe descobrisse e se aproximou de Malfoy, parando bem a sua frente. Certamente o loiro o notou, mas não quis erguer a cabeça e lhe enfrentar.

Então, fez o que havia tempo queria fazer.

Estendeu a mão direita e quitou a mecha loira que caía aos olhos de Lucius, encobrindo seu rosto e a colocou atrás da orelha. Os fios eram mais finos e suaves ao toque do que imaginava.

Malfoy ergueu a vista e o confrontou com azul prateado, erguendo uma sobrancelha e lhe virando o espelho. Mordia levemente o canto do lábio inferior antes de falar.

- Posso saber por que isso e as demais coisas?

- Desculpas? – tentou um sorriso.

- Os doces foram um jeito imbecil de querer me agradar. Eu não sou muito fã de doces.

- Sinto muito... – sussurrou, um pouco sem graça.

- E as magnólias foram um erro grave, pois sou alérgico – voltou a dizer, estreitando levemente os olhos.

- Não foi por maldade, eu não sabia desse detalhe fundamental – sussurrou, ficando corado e constrangido.

Ficaram em um silencio perturbador.

- Hum... E o espelho? – indicou com a cabeça ao objeto que o loiro segurava, na tentativa de quebrar o silêncio.

E como resposta, recebeu, pela primeira vez, um sorriso tímido, que misturava prazer por ter ganhado aquilo, graça por estarem naquela situação estranha e agradecimento, pelo presente. Era um sorriso diferente ao que Lucius mantinha com freqüência e diferente daquele de quando jogaram quadribol. Para James, era um sorriso mais íntimo e isso era o que fazia toda a diferença.

Sorriu também, vibrando por dentro, pois sabia, que não seria mais ignorado. E ser ignorado, era mil vezes pior do que ser desprezado.

- Creio que voltamos a nossa amizade? – perguntou, com um olhar pidão.

- Certamente... – Lucius ergueu a cabeça de modo prepotente. – Mas isso não significa que pode entrar no dormitório da Sonserina e às escondidas – sorriu de lado – Terá que me contar como conseguiu isso.

- Bem... Quem sabe eu te conte algum dia... Agora preciso ir, sabe, dormir, está ficando tarde – desconversou.

Lucius sorriu sarcástico. – Sei... – caminhou até a porta e a abriu, chamando a todos – Temos um grifinório invasor em terreno sonserino!

- Que? Lucius! – foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer, ante de encara-lo feio e pegar sua capa.

Desviou e bloqueou um monte de azarações, correndo aos tropeços e sendo expulso a patadas dali pelos alunos que estavam na Sala Comunal e sob a risada de Malfoy, que adorou vingar-se de quando o jogou na água e o atormentou com as flores.

* * *

**N/A:** desculpem essa longa demora. 

**Agradecimentos a: Hermione Seixas** - olá, obrigada pelo coment. Espero q acompanhe sempre. Desculpe a demora, tentarei não demorar muito nas atualizações. Bjs! **Clara dos Anjos **– olá, obrigada pelo review, espero que tenha gostado desse chap tbm. Bjs!** Ia-chan **– olá, obrigaa pelo review, o próximo chap eles vão ter o primeiro encontro. Bjs! **Cati XD** – olá, obrigada pelas palavras e pelo apoio! Bjs!

Até o próximo capítulo!


	6. Capítulo 6

**Título: Despedaçando**

**Beta: **Bibis Black

* * *

**Capítulo 6 – Quando Amizade não é Suficiente**

O verão e o outono passaram rapidamente para os dois rapazes. O inverno começou de repente, pegando desprevenido a todos com suas geadas e queda de temperatura quando anoitecia.

Mas esses meses também trouxeram sentimentos desconhecidos e dependência...

Apesar de não ser tão freqüente, Potter e Malfoy mantiveram uma certa amizade nesse período, o que era até de se surpreender, por serem tão diferentes.

Dedos pálidos tocavam os detalhes do espelho, como se através dele pudesse tocar quem realmente queria...

James conseguiu o que ninguém havia conseguido – chamar a atenção de Lucius Malfoy.

O loiro agora passava o tempo livre imerso em pensamentos, tentando achar alguma explicação para o que começou a mudar dentro de si.

Não tinha medo desses sentimentos, só tinha receio de acabar se iludindo...

Seus olhos vagaram pela janela onde estava apoiado, o espelho que ganhara de Potter sobre o parapeito e se perguntava se não fosse quem era, se haveria uma chance de dar certo...

Seu pai era um homem insensível e ríspido. O tratava como um futuro governante e por tal motivo, o ensinava duramente, não como filho, mas como subalterno que lhe ocuparia o cargo e que tinha a obrigação de prosperar com o nome Malfoy.

E era cruel...

Talvez fosse por culpa dele que acabou adquirindo o mesmo caráter dominador, frio e calculista, mas... Agora sabia que podia sentir calor, que seu coração batia dentro do peito, só estava duvidoso se a pessoa que seu coração escolheu, era a pessoa certa...

Enquanto se esquecia do mundo, imerso em suas ponderações e em certo moreno, sentado em sua cama e o observando com preocupação estava Severus.

O calado rapaz sabia que o amigo estava se distanciando. Não freqüentavam mais a biblioteca juntos e quando estavam no dormitório, ele permanecia ali, recostado na janela e com a mente perdida.

Mordeu o canto da boca com aflição. Tinha que admitir que quando via Lucius com James, sentia-se ciumento e triste, pois estava o perdendo.

Ergueu-se da cama e caminhou para o banheiro, parando frente ao espelho e atreveu se a olhar nele.

Seus cabelos caíam lambidos pela face, como se estivessem oleosos, o que de fato não era verdade. Seus fios eram grossos e extremamente brilhantes, fazendo com que a melanina se assemelhasse ao petróleo, mas ao tato, era liso e saudável.

Por causa de seu cabelo, mal podia enxergar seus olhos, grandes e escuros, nem a boca fina e discreta. E ali estava a parte que mais se constrangia e que era a marca registrada da genética Snape – o nariz.

Tocou de leve na ponta. Possuía um nariz grande e um pouco quebrado para baixo, coisa que achava ser bem vulgar no conceito estético regido pelos estudantes mais exigentes. Como dizia Sírius: "que adianta ter inteligência, se o seu nariz ganha em tamanho e intensidade?".

Afastou a vista de seu reflexo. Um rapaz tão bonito e atraente jamais sentiria atração por alguém como ele...

Lucius jamais repararia em si...

Uma batida na porta o fez se apressar a abrir a torneira e fingir que lavava as mãos.

- Já vou sair – avisou.

A pessoa do outro lado não esperou, abriu a porta e se assomou pelo vão entreaberto. Era Lucius.

- Vai fazer algo agora? – Snape apenas negou com a cabeça, sem fitá-lo de frente. – Então podemos dar uma caminhada pelo jardim? Aqui está me sufocando...

* * *

A noite estava muito fria e prometia nevar nessa madrugada.

O loiro ainda se mantinha em silêncio, mas era como antigamente, caminhando lado a lado como se não houvesse ninguém entre eles, apenas eram os dois.

Severus não entendia porque não podiam ser sempre assim. Ele era fechado e ninguém se atrevia a passar um minuto em sua detestável presença e com o tempo, passou a se conformar com isso, chegando a gostar dessa solidão. A única pessoa que apreciava a companhia era a desse loiro. Lucius era popular por ser rico e bonito, mas desprezava a todos sem arrependimento, preferindo igualmente a solidão, e não sabia o motivo que o fazia aturar alguém como ele.

Olhou com o rabo do olho para seu companheiro de Casa. Ele ainda estava distante, podia notar pelos seus olhos, vagos e distraídos.

- Você sabe o que é ter obrigações, então... Se aparecesse _algo_ que não está nos planos e que certamente nunca entraria nos planos... – mordeu o lábio, pensando a melhor forma de se expressar – Algo que realmente mudaria tudo...

- Uma pessoa que seu pai nunca aprovaria que entrasse na sua vida? – Severus parou de andar e o fitou nos olhos – Alguém como Potter?

Lucius confirmou, franzindo o cenho.

- Meu pai me mataria... – sorriu com ironia, desviando a mirada para as sombrias árvores que formavam a Floresta Proibida.

- James Potter tem namorada – ficou um pouco incomodado.

- Eu sei... – suspirou – Mas alguma coisa mudou, eu estava refletindo sobre essas coisas... Sobre o que é certo e errado.

Severus cruzou os braços frente ao peito. Não devia dizer isso, não deveria nunca se intrometer nesse assunto, mas considerava Lucius seu único amigo e vê-lo sorrir era mais gratificante que fazer poções avançadas.

Sabia que ao dar esse passo, o perderia para sempre, e perde-lo era tudo o que menos queria, mas...

- Sentir não é errado. Deixar passar a felicidade da sua vida seria errado. – declarou em voz baixa.

Lucius o olhou com interesse e um pouco de divertimento nos olhos antes distantes. Snape não pôde deixar de sentir alegria por ter conseguido arrasta-lo novamente a seu mundo. Agora o arrogante loiro prestava total atenção em si e no que dizia.

- É contraditório ouvir essas palavras da boca de alguém que não demonstra emoções.

E tinha razão... Sentiu-se patético por estar dizendo algo completamente incoerente ao seu modo de ser e agir. Afastou a mirada para o firmamento, com um novo sentimento – incapacidade.

Sentia e se emocionava, agora mesmo estava imerso em uma avalanche de sensações, em sua maioria ruim, mas que eram apagadas pelo que sentia em absoluto e com toda força... E que provinha simplesmente do fato de ter as íris azuis focados em si, do perfume suave e sensual que impregnava o ar ao seu redor, dos fios platinados que roçavam em sua mão quando o vento soprava...

Mas não demonstrava... Guardava somente e unicamente para si mesmo...

Queria dizer-lhe, queria ter a coragem que Potter possuía e se expressar...

Então viu como Lucius lhe esquecia ao ser chamado pelo grifinório que acabara de invejar, o deixando para trás com um curto despedir e indo ao encontro de quem passou a odiar...

E ficou ali parado por um longo tempo sem realmente saber por que estava ainda ali, por que não conseguia esquecer e continuar com sua vida...

E com pesar e desespero descobriu que sua vida estava na companhia dele...

* * *

Lucius se aproximou de James, estranhando em vê-lo escondido entre as ramas das árvores na beira da Floresta.

Deu uma discreta olhada ao redor, não vendo nada de estranho, nem ninguém ali por perto, estavam praticamente sozinhos, então voltou a olhar ao grifinório, arqueando uma delineada sobrancelha.

Ia perguntar o que ele fazia ali, daquele jeito, quando o outro lhe tampou a boca e o puxou para o meio do mato.

Quase tropeçaram nas raízes das árvores e tivera que apoiar as costas num tronco para manter o equilíbrio. Estreitou os olhos nitidamente nervoso e aguardou ser solto.

James lhe sorriu, retirando a mão que lhe impedia falar.

- O que foi isso?

- Tenho uma surpresa pra você – sussurrou olhando para a entrada da floresta para ter certeza de que ninguém os viu. Segurou a mão do loiro e o puxou para o meio da mata – Venha.

Lucius duvidou um pouco, sem sair do lugar e o olhando com desconfiança. – Não está tramando novamente?

- É sério, tenho uma surpresa que acho, ou melhor, tenho certeza de que vai gostar – aproximou-se mais, fitando-o com intensidade, tentando demonstrar que falava a verdade. – Ninguém sabe, por isso que eu estava me escondendo. Será só você e eu.

O loiro ficou um tempo encarando as esferas caramelo para em seguida lançar a mirada para a escuridão da mata.

- Certo... – concordou.

James abriu um amplo sorriso e o puxou pela mão até uma distinta árvore onde pegou uma lamparina a óleo e a acendeu para ter um pouco de claridade até chegar onde queria.

Assim, de mãos dadas, para desconforto de um sonserino frio e que nunca chegou a demonstrar qualquer tipo de afeição, caminharam por uma trilha imaginária, descoberta por esse grifinório imprevisível até uma clareira e que talvez, qualquer outa pessoa nunca descobriria.

Lucius ficou sem fala ao notar um amplo lago congelado e que era nítido pela claridade da lua, mesmo ela estando opaca pelo inverno.

Encarou seu acompanhante buscando uma resposta, e essa veio em forma de um gesto divertido por parte de Potter que pegou dois pares de patins que havia previamente deixado ali na borda e lhe estendeu um deles.

- Se minha miopia não me atrapalhou, creio que acertei no tamanho de seu calçado – sorriu ao notar que conseguiu deixar o prepotente e arrogante dono de si mesmo Lucius Malfoy, sem fala.

- Você... Se lembrou da nossa conversa? – ficou perdido. Nunca se sentiu assim, sempre tinha tudo sob controle, sabia como agir em qualquer situação, mas ali, era impossível.

- "Nunca" é uma palavra que deveria ser proibida. É muito tempo e um sinônimo de desistência. Essa palavra não combina com você – sussurrou, entregando os patins nas mãos do sonserino. – Estou te dando a liberdade de fazer aquilo que você mais gosta... Vamos?

Viu como os olhos de Malfoy tomaram um matiz prateado, que reluziam vívidos enquanto aceitava seu convite.

Calçaram os patins na beira da pista de gelo natural. James se livrou do casaco estudantil e viu como o outro fazia o mesmo, ficando apenas com uma fina camisa branca.

Lucius sorriu quando seu corpo deslizou pela superfície escorregadia, sentindo como se flutuasse sobre a água. Fechou os olhos e deixou ser guiado pelo vento que soprava em seu rosto, sacudindo graciosamente seus fios platinados. Estava com frio, mas a sensação maravilhosa que a patinação lhe proporcionava sobrepujava qualquer desconforto.

O moreno ficou parado onde estava, apenas admirando esse loiro, se deleitando por vê-lo tão livre de sua costumeira barreira.

O sorriso que Malfoy tinha nos lábios era um prêmio maior que ganhar a Copa das Casas de Quadribol. Era mais importante que os segredos dos Marotos... E lhe fazia esquecer do resto...

Olhos azuis se focaram aos caramelos. – Você não vem?

- Prefiro ficar te vendo.

- Nada disso. Venha, vamos nos divertir – Lucius lhe sorriu, mostrando o quanto gostou dessa surpresa.

- Estou bem aqui, sério – encolheu os ombros, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

O sonserino arqueou uma sobrancelha e depois de um instante tentando entender, começou a rir alto, coisa que surpreendeu a James.

- Não acredito! – Lucius retornou para a beira do lago, parando frente ao grifinório. Ainda rindo muito, apontou – Você não sabe patinar!

As bochechas de James tingiram rapidamente, o que levou ao loiro rir ainda mais, e mesmo constrangido, não deixou de apreciar como seu rosto ficava incrivelmente atrativo quando sorria assim, os olhos brilhando e os movimentos mais espontâneos.

- Você fica lindo sorrindo...

Malfoy parou de rir, mas manteve um sorriso nos lábios. O analisava com interesse, sem saber o que dizer. Então, deu uma rápida olhada à ampla pista de gelo. Não queria patinar sozinho, seria mais divertido em dois.

- Venha, eu te ensino – e voltou a fitá-lo nos olhos, estendendo as mãos para que segurasse.

James ficou ainda mais surpreso, pois não esperava que o outro se ofereceria para ensiná-lo. Decidido, segurou as mãos pálidas com firmeza.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta. Eu nunca me disponho a algo sem lograr resultado no final. Você saberá patinar perfeitamente – disse prepotente, erguendo o queixo e sorrindo de lado.

Se James estava feliz em apenas segurar essas mãos brancas, ficou chocado quando Malfoy lhe dirigiu as suas para que se firmassem em sua cintura. O envolveu num meio abraço, colando mais seus corpos.

Então deslizaram para o meio do lago...

Lucius sentia James tenso e com os movimentos travados. Vez ou outra se apertava mais em sua cintura, para manter o equilíbrio.

- Relaxa... – sussurrou.

- Como se fosse fácil – retrucou com um pouco de nervosismo. O gelo era muito escorregadio e não sabia como o sonserino conseguia se equilibrar sobre uma fina lâmina como as que tinham em seus pés.

- É como voar – tentou acalma-lo. – Tenha um pouco de concentração e relaxe o corpo, amenizando o excesso de peso.

James respirou fundo e tentou relaxar o corpo, mentalizando a sensação maravilhosa de ter o vento lhe fazendo companhia, como quando voava.

Lucius sorriu sentindo o corpo do moreno amolecer e se soltar. – Venha em minha direção.

Obedecendo, Potter arriscou um passo, deslizando o pé direito em direção ao loiro, como se quisesse realmente se colar a ele, mas quando logrou avançar, Lucius retrocedeu com o pé esquerdo, voltando a se afastarem e o fazendo tentar deslizar o pé esquerdo para frente, voltando a se afastar de seu alcance. Assim, sem que James percebesse, estava patinando, mesmo que com apoio.

- Viu, não foi difícil – o sonserino lhe piscou um olho – Você tem equilíbrio e apenas precisa perder o medo de cair.

- Tem razão, não é assim tão difícil como imaginei. E a sensação quando se desliza pelo gelo é maravilhosa... – foi sincero, apreciando os movimentos fluídos de seu companheiro e tentando acompanha-lo.

- Noto que você consegue manter-se de pé sozinho – o loiro o analisou crítico, aprovando a postura reta e decidida do moreno. – Quer tentar mais afastado, segurando em minhas mãos?

Má idéia se mover enquanto faziam uma curva acompanhando a forma circular do lago. Quando se soltou da cintura de Lucius para lhe segurar nas mãos, se desequilibrou sobre o outro e ambos foram ao chão.

Depois do susto, ambos se encararam e começaram a rir. Não foi uma queda feia, mas foi completamente sem estilo algum.

- Você está arruinando minha postura e elegância – o loiro lhe recriminou de brincadeira.

- Foi só um tombo inofensivo. O primeiro desde que pisei no gelo com esses malditos patins.

- Mas um tombo ridículo, assim como o resto – o sonserino advertiu, tentando se levantar, mas voltando a cair sentado.

James não agüentou e começou a rir ainda mais quando tentou fazer o mesmo e descobriu que ter equilíbrio depois de uma queda era bem pior do que se equilibrar normalmente. Desistiu ficando ali sentado enquanto reparava em Lucius.

Os longos fios haviam se molhado quando tocou a superfície de gelo, seu rosto estava levemente rosado, assim como sua boca semi-aberta por onde se via o vapor da respiração escapar e tentou imaginar como seria a sensação de beija-lo nesse momento.

Esperou que ele se levantasse para estender as mãos como se pedisse apoio, mas com outras intenções.

Lucius as segurou sem pensar e quando ia puxa-lo, foi surpreendido por um puxão. Se estivesse em solo firme não teria caído, mas como estava de patins em pleno gelo, foi inevitável deslizar até cair sentado sobre o colo de James, uma perna a cada lado de seu quadril, ficando tão próximos como naquele dia em que acabaram debaixo da terra.

Não teve tempo de raciocinar quando se viu preso dentro desses olhos caramelos e os xingamentos que estavam na ponta da língua morreram antes mesmo de saírem, ao sentir lábios quentes e exigentes tomar os seus.

Se retesou inteiro com um calafrio a percorrer sua coluna. Era a sensação mais estranha que sentiu até então.

James sentiu-se nas nuvens com o contato quente e molhado. Lentamente deslizou a língua e forçou que esses lábios se abrissem para recebe-lo. Um crescente prazer se alastrou por seus sentidos quando aprofundou o beijo e tocou na pontinha da língua de Lucius, esta recuou um pouco antes de se enroscar pela sua.

Estavam se beijando esquecidos de tudo e de todos. Hogwarts não existia mais, nem Lilly Evans e a família Malfoy.

Eram apenas os dois, se sentindo e se permitindo algo além de amizade...

Algo que talvez buscavam desde o começo, quando seus olhos se encontraram...

Lucius então recobrou o pouco de consciência que lhe restava. Afastou-se para tomar ar, mas se negou a abrir os olhos.

- O que estamos fazendo? – sussurrou.

James por sua vez abriu os olhos e fitou esse rosto aristocrático e esses lábios avermelhados que acabara de provar. O desejo de continuar o beijando e que seus corpos nunca mais se separassem era cada vez mais intenso dentro do peito.

Lilly estava começando a se distanciar de seu coração, e isso era assustador. Ficou aturdido, sem saber o que fazer, sem reação quando por fim tomou consciência de que estava se perdendo dentro desses olhos azuis...

- Não sei o que me deu... Desculpe se... – tentou se explicar, mostrando-se mais perdido que o sonserino.

- Aconteceu – Lucius o ajudou – Aconteceu e... Não acontecerá novamente.

James concordou sem um pingo de convicção. Sabia que nesse exato momento, se o loiro o beijasse, retribuiria da mesma forma, intensa e apaixonada.

- Os hormônios da adolescência. Talvez uma curiosidade – o grifinório tentou se aferrar em suas próprias palavras para não se constranger ainda mais.

Mas sentiu o frio lhe assaltar, quando o corpo em seu colo se afastou. Foi ajudado a se levantar, mas não tornaram a ficar muito próximos.

- Acho que por hoje chega...

Quando acabavam de recolher as coisas, e via Lucius colocar o casaco, não pôde deixar de perguntar.

- Ainda amigos?

O loiro o fitou pensativo, como se ponderasse. Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, que para o moreno foram horas, afirmou com a cabeça.

- Claro...

Então partiram de volta ao castelo, tentando afastar esse clima ruim entre eles. Quando estavam na porta, James lhe sorriu.

- Gostei de patinar... Não sabia que era tão... Gostoso – inevitavelmente acompanhou essa última palavra, encarando a boca do sonserino.

Lucius pareceu não notar, retribuiu o sorriso de forma superior. – Eu disse que o faria aprender, então, te vejo amanhã para nossas aulas.

Sem esperar por resposta, tomou seu caminho rumo as masmorras, deixando para trás um moreno impressionado, que não cabia em si de alegria.

Ambos sabiam que estavam jogando contra os sentimentos, e que o perigo de sucumbirem era grande, mas a vontade de permanecerem juntos era mais forte que a prudência e as inevitáveis conseqüências...

* * *

Um toque despertou Snape aquela madrugada. Ao abrir os olhos notou que Lucius estava sentado em sua cama.

- O que-

- Shiii... – fez o outro tocando dois dedos em sua boca para cala-lo e com um gesto, acenou para a porta.

Severus se levantou da cama e se cobriu com a capa estudantil, evitando que o frio lhe atingisse. Ficou um pouco surpreso ao notar que Malfoy estava com um fino pijama de seda negro, os cabelos molhados mostrando que havia acabado de tomar banho e caminhava para o Salão Comunal descalço.

Não queria que o amigo pegasse um resfriado, então, sem que Lucius pudesse esperar, assim que chegaram na deserta e fria sala o deteve, retirando sua capa e a colocando sobre os ombros do loiro.

- O que quer conversar? – resolveu iniciar o assunto assim que viu um sorriso se formar nos lábios do outro e este olhar da capa em seus ombros para seus olhos.

Sentaram-se juntos num dos sofás. Não era normal que Malfoy o acordasse no meio da noite para falar sobre qualquer coisa. Ele nem mesmo falava sobre seus problemas.

- Sabe que só confio em mim mesmo e em você... – Lucius começou, olhando para as cinzas apagadas da lareira.

- É... Um privilégio ter a confiança de um Malfoy, eu suponho... – Snape estava confuso, sem saber o que dizer. Nunca realmente chegou a esperar confiança vinda desse loiro arrogante e auto-suficiente.

- Agora não confio em mim mesmo... – continuou, sem se importar com o toque de sarcasmo nas palavras de Severus – Só em você.

O sonserino moreno ficou em choque, mas não demonstrou em sua expressão fria. Respirou fundo, tentando se lembrar como encher seus pulmões, antes de tentar entender o fundamento dessa estranha conversa.

- Por que está me dizendo isso?

- Potter... – o outro sussurrou, mordendo o lábio inferior – Quero ele pra mim...

Os orbes negros saíram de foco por um instante, demonstrando o quanto desmoronava por dentro. Ficou em silencio, temendo a própria incapacidade de falar, então o loiro continuou, sem ter notado a turbulência que refletiam nesse olhar doído.

- Sabe como sou... Sabe que faço tudo até conseguir o que quero...

- Mas e sua família? – finalmente conseguiu se expressar. – Seu pai te deserdará se souber que está gostando de um rapaz e não outro senão um Potter, amante de muggles.

- É por isso que deixei de lado meu orgulho e estou te confidenciando isso. Não confio mais em mim e a única pessoa a quem eu confio é em você... – desviou o olhar para encara-lo de frente, bem dentro dos olhos. – Queria saber se... Eu cair, você estará lá para me estender a mão.

- Sim... – disse em tom baixo sem pestanejar, concluindo para si mesmo – _"Não apenas para estender-lhe a mão como para carregar-lhe nos braços, se assim for preciso..."_ – mas essas palavras nunca chegariam ao conhecimento desse loiro extremamente bonito.

Então sentiu mais ódio por Potter... Sabia que o grifinório estava gostando de Lucius e que o loiro não precisaria de muito para que o quatro-olhos se perdesse em seus braços, esquecendo-se de tudo e de todos, incluindo a namorada.

Só temia por Malfoy, e sabia que no fundo, o próprio tinha noção de que não resultaria em nada bom, caso viessem a se relacionarem, mas como todo Malfoy, sua persistência e suas vontades vinham em primeiro lugar, passando por cima de qualquer obstáculo, até mesmo pela tradição de um nome tão antigo e rígido como era a família do loiro.

Essa foi a primeira vez que Lucius se abria e lhe enfatizava o título de melhor amigo e confidente. Mesmo gostando que fosse com ele essa confiança toda, e não com outro qualquer, não pôde deixar de sentir tristeza por ser apenas isso – amigo – e que essas confidencias fossem em relação a Potter, inevitavelmente a pessoa por quem tinha rivalidade, mesmo sendo uma rivalidade perdida, pois jamais demonstraria o que sentia.

E mais uma vez, lá no fundo, uma voz interior lhe ressonava burlona, dizendo o quanto Sírius Black tinha razão...

Era um ser patético, covarde e com síndrome de perdedor... Nem ao menos lutou e já considerava a guerra perdida...

Enquanto fingia prestar atenção ao que o loiro lhe dizia, apenas apreciava seus lábios se moverem e em como a franja lhe acentuava a brancura do rosto, dando ênfase a sua sensualidade...

Voltou a tocar a ponta do nariz de forma vaga, se conformando que nunca uma criatura tão linda e atraente, que com um único estalo de dedos fazia meio colégio se jogar a seus pés e o restante vacilarem sobre os próprios sentimentos, jamais repararia em alguém tão feio como ele, Severus Snape.

E desejou sentir essa boca pelo menos uma única vez na vida...

* * *

**Agradecimentos a: Angelines** – olá, eu não queria escrever corrido, passando logo para os dois juntos, mas a partir desse chap, eles vão ficar mais juntos, espero que acompanhe sempre que puder. Obrigada pelo coment, bjs! **Cati xD** – olá, desculpe essa longa demora, mas enfim, acho que está começando a ter JamesxLucius e com um remordido Snape de fundo. Obrigada pelas palavras e pelo incentivo em continuar essa fic meio ignorada pelos leitores, isso me deixa feliz e com vontade de continuar até o fim. Bjs! **Cissy M. B.** – olá, eu tbm amo o Lucius E fiquei muito feliz que mais um leitor gosta dessa fic! Ela é a que as pessoas menos dão atenção, mas tendo leitores fiéis como vcs, é maravilhoso! Obrigada pelas palavras! Bjs!

Obrigada Bibis por betar!


	7. Capítulo 7

**Título: Despedaçando**

**Beta:** Scheila Potter Malfoy

* * *

**Capítulo 7 – Desejo Proibido**

Os dias que se passaram voltaram a se encontrar todas as noites. Não haviam tocado no assunto do beijo e sempre permaneciam afastados, com prudência, mas isso não durou muito.

Lucius estava desejoso e era persistente e cauteloso.

No começo deixou que tudo se normalizasse devidamente, tendo a paciência de ver como o grifinório parecia fugir quando, sem querer, seus corpos se tocavam.

Era até divertido notar o estremecimento no moreno e em como ele desviava os olhos para qualquer coisa insignificante apenas para não ficar o encarando.

Estava encostado na parede de um dos corredores, bem próximo à esquina. Esperou alguns segundos para resolver sair dali.

James escolheu esse momento para dobrar o corredor e trombar em si, levando tudo ao chão.

- Lucius, eu sinto muito! – O grifinório tratou de ajudá-lo a recolher as coisas.

O loiro camuflou um sorriso mordendo o lábio inferior e lançando um inocente olhar para Lillian, quem não sabia se ficava e ajudava também, ou se corria para sua aula de Aritmancia que era quase do outro lado de onde estavam.

- A gente se vê na próxima aula. –A garota se despediu do namorado com um aceno e correu para alcançar as amigas que a esperavam já no final do corredor.

James teria aula de Adivinhação junto com Sírius e Lucius.

- Você se machucou? – O moreno tratou de perguntar, preocupado.

- Estou bem. –Lhe garantiu aproveitando para se inclinar mais próximo do grifinório enquanto recolhia o livro de Transfiguração e deslizar os dedos pela mão de James.

O de olhos caramelo ficou estático com a aproximação, seus rostos quase colados, sentindo o perfume característico do loiro.

Seus dedos se enroscaram enquanto Lucius pendeu levemente a cabeça para enfatizar sua boca, a qual James não desviava a mirada, desejando sentir novamente essa maciez molhada.

O corredor se encontrava vazio, pois todos já deveriam ter ido para as classes.

- James! –O moreno se assustou, se afastando do contato do sonserino e se ergueu buscando o dono da voz.

Sírius estava parado não muito longe, observando o sonserino que terminava de recolher as coisas e também se incorporou para dedicar um olhar estreito ao melhor amigo de James.

- Estamos atrasados! – O de óculos se lembrou e correu em direção ao amigo, mas logo se conteve e voltou para segurar Lucius pela mão e arrasta-lo consigo. – Vamos, ou ficaremos em detenção por perambular por Hogwarts quando era para estarmos estudando com a turma.

Sírius negou com a cabeça e correu junto com eles para a penosa sala de Adivinhação. Desconfiava desse loiro traiçoeiro e sabia que cedo ou tarde ele levaria a James ao mau caminho.

Assim que pediram permissão para entrarem, Lucius tivera de se separar do moreno e se sentou ao lado de Snape, quem os olhava sem expressão.

Severus notou a alegria no rosto do amigo e não precisou pensar muito para saber que Lucius estava conseguindo seduzir o patético quatro-olhos.

E no decorrer da aula teve que segurar a vontade de sumir, ao perceber a constante troca de olhares entre os dois.

Baixou os olhos para as mãos sobre seu colo e pensou que, se ele fosse um pouco mais bonito e atraente, se Lucius repararia em si ao menos um pouco, assim como reparava em James.

* * *

James agora conseguia patinar sozinho e não fazia tão feio como chegou a pensar no início. Também havia praticado em seu tempo livre, quando Lucius não estava por perto. Seu corpo deslizava quase tão graciosamente pelo gelo como o sonserino, mas sabia que estava longe de ter essa sensualidade que o rapaz loiro possuía por natureza.

O observou com veneração a girar o corpo com desenvoltura e flexibilidade, brincando de patinar como uma criança empolgada com um brinquedo novo. E ver aquele corpo esguio se contorcer tentador, fez com que seus pensamentos voassem para algo mais íntimo e excitante...

Pele pálida e macia à mostra, os músculos se movendo, suor escorrendo e membros se retorcendo prazerosamente baixos sua própria pele, músculos e membros...

Queria poder senti-lo. Ouvir o som do desejo em seus lábios e traga-los como que de uma bebida se tratasse...

- James! – A voz de Malfoy o puxou dolorosamente de seus mais obscuros anseios.

Voltou a focá-lo como um amigo, muito longe de ser um amante.

- Acho que nunca conseguirei ter essa facilidade que você tem. –Desconversou, tentando esclarecer o motivo de estar o encarando desde que chegaram ali.

- Nem se compara, pois eu cresci numa pista de gelo. –O outro esnobou num sorriso de superioridade.

E James quis borrar esse sorriso com beijos, milhões de beijos.

Percebeu que seu desejo transpareceu em seus olhos, ao notar a mudança no sorriso de Lucius se tornar mais provocante e convidativa.

O sonserino deslizou suavemente até si, e o trouxe gentilmente para perto, envolvendo sua nuca com uma das mãos. No instante seguinte, o mundo já não existia, estava perdido dentro das íris azuis, envolvido no alento quente que escapava por esses lábios...

Lucius se inclinou mais um pouco e roçou seus lábios aos de James, causando um intenso prazer em ambos e aumentando a ansiedade de se sentirem mais profundamente. Abriu um pouco mais a boca, o chamando para saciar a vontade que refletia nos olhos caramelos, quando foi empurrado para longe. Quase caiu, mas manteve o equilíbrio e apenas deixou seu corpo deslizar para trás, vendo como o grifinório se distanciava de si.

James tampou os olhos com as mãos, tentando assim evitar ver a tentação encarnada que o olhava com o orgulho ferido, olhos brilhando de raiva, tornando-o ainda mais diabolicamente tentador.

- Seus movimentos, seus sorrisos e seu olhar... –Começou, tentando manter os pensamentos no que era certo de se fazer. – Você está tentando me seduzir.

O loiro não evitou crispar os lábios em um meio sorriso afetado.

- Estou te oferecendo o que quer...

- Não! –Gritou, o encarando, magoado. – Você está apenas golpeando minha fraqueza. Como todo maldito sonserino!

Avançou a distância que ele próprio havia causado e segurou a nuca pálida com violência, marcando a pele fina e macia com seus dedos. Então o atraiu para si e o beijou duramente.

Suas bocas se chocaram e se lastimaram. Enquanto James penetrava a boca rival com a língua, Lucius o mordia ao mesmo tempo. Sangue se misturou ao beijo ao mesmo tempo em que o sonserino se agarrava à gola da roupa do grifinório, numa disputa de superioridade, raiva e paixão. Dedos rudes se fecharam com a mesma fúria ao cabelo longo e platinado, puxando com mais força.

E dessa vez quem empurrou foi Lucius, causando a queda de James. O olhou por cima, como num pedestal e cuspiu de lado o sangue que lhe acumulara na boca vermelha e igualmente machucada.

- Me rejeita e depois quer me tomar? –Sussurrou calmamente, o olhar ainda reluzente de várias emoções se mesclando. – Agora quem não quer sou eu. Volte rastejando aos pés da sua namorada, _Potter_, vocês são pateticamente idênticos.

James estreitou os olhos e com uma incontrolável raiva, o puxou pelas coxas, o levando a cair também, mas em cima de si. O agarrou novamente pelo cabelo e girou o corpo para ficar por cima. Levou alguns golpes, mas o dominou.

- Retire o que disse! –Ordenou, se enfurecendo a cada segundo, conforme o loiro se esforçava em sair de seu agarre.

- Nunca! –E se contorceu, livrando um dos braços, sua mão logo se agarrou ao pescoço do moreno.

Ia apertar a via respiratória, lugar onde sabia que o privaria totalmente de oxigênio, mas então sua mente vagou ao passado e reviu a cena como se estivesse acontecendo bem diante de si.

Um menino de cinco anos de idade sendo punido cruelmente pelo mero fato de estar chorando... Chorando porque levara um tapa na boca como castigo por ter comido antes de seu pai.

Era regra e uma antiga tradição todos estarem na mesa de jantar com pontualidade e esperar que o patriarca seja o primeiro a se servir.

Lembrava que estava faminto, pois seu pai havia proibido todos de almoçarem porque alguém tirara do lugar um de seus livros mais antigos da biblioteca. Era da coleção particular dos Malfoy e continham feitiços e poções de Artes das Trevas. Ninguém se apresentou, o que era provável, dado às expectativas de um castigo rigoroso. Anos depois soube que fora sua mãe e que esta preferiu ver o próprio filho passar fome que assumir sua irresponsabilidade.

Então, naquela noite, vendo o assado sobre a travessa e sentindo o cheiro saboroso da refeição, não pôde resistir ao impulso de morder um pedaço daquela carne, já servida em seu prato. Nem tivera tempo de mastigar, quando a mão pesada se chocou contra sua boca e a dor o fez lacrimejar. O choro foi incontrolável...

- Cale-se! –Ordenou enfadado, mas não conseguia se conter, seu rosto ainda formigava e os soluços simplesmente escapavam. Buscou apoio em sua mãe, mas esta apenas o ignorava.

- Obedeça a seu pai. –Foi a resposta materna, sempre submissa ao marido.

E a vontade de chorar foi ainda maior e mais forte que seu pouco autocontrole de criança.

Seu pai era um ditador, se assim podia classificá-lo. Sempre ordenando, monitorando e castigando. Nada podia estar fora de ordem, era tudo minimamente planejado e comandado por sua voz imponente e todos, sem exceção, tinham a obrigação de obedece-lo sem contestar.

Sua mãe era uma seguidora fiel. Sempre de cabeça baixa ao marido, mas fazendo das suas pelas costas, contando que não saísse descoberta. Egocêntrica ao extremo e fria. Às vezes chegava a pensar que ela não tinha coração e que seu sangue era igual ao de um réptil, talvez por isso sua incrível capacidade de suportar o marido.

Irritado com o choro, bastou um movimento para que a mesma mão que o esbofeteara estivesse envolta de seu pescoço, o sufocando. Se fizesse um curto movimento, podia quebrar o pescoço débil do próprio filho e o veria morrer sem nenhuma compaixão.

Por sorte, ou por azar, não sabia distinguir ao certo, ele não o matou ali, como parecia querer fazer. Havia sido salvo pelas palavras de seu avô, que presenciava tudo na outra ponta da mesa.

- Se mata-lo, irá direto a Azkaban.

Nenhuma palavra que demonstrasse preocupação por si, nenhum consolo...

* * *

Sobre-saltou-se ao ter os braços dominados por James e forçados a cada lado de sua cabeça. Maldisse-se interiormente por sua distração, mas quando aqueles lábios voltaram a se chocar com os seus, se perdeu novamente nessa deliciosa e confusa briga que estavam tendo.

Seu corpo fervia, não apenas pela raiva, mas excitação correndo por suas veias, que nem ao menos sentia o frio baixo seu corpo.

Lutou e resistiu por mais um tempo, tentando se desvencilhar da boca esfomeada que tomava a sua até que se rendeu a ele.

Seu corpo relaxou e não fez mais forças para se livrar do agarre firme, e correspondeu ao beijo. Curvou as costas para ter mais contato com o corpo sobre si e gemeu dentre suas bocas.

Isso fez com que James se afastasse lentamente, recuperando o fôlego e finalmente notando que suas mãos se mantinham aos punhos do sonserino, como se o segurasse apenas para ficarem juntos, sem força, sem agressividade.

E sentiu o desejo que lhe tomava inteiro e mexia com seu corpo. Era maravilhoso estar assim, como se fossem feitos para se encaixar perfeitamente.

Mas sua consciência falou mais alto. Era errado...

Com sacrifício se afastou de Lucius e tomando uma expressão triste se pôs de pé.

- Não podemos... Não posso...

O loiro voltou a apertar os lábios e seus olhos se apagaram consideravelmente, esquecidos do desejo e do prazer de outrora.

Quando James estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo a se erguer também, esta foi rechaçada com mágoa.

- Volte pra sua namorada Potter! – Gritou, virando o rosto para o lado, sem querer continuar o olhando, depois sussurrou. – Some da minha frente.

O moreno ainda insistiu em querer dizer algo, mas as palavras não vinham. Necessitava dizer algo... Não queria brigar, não desejava que se afastassem e muito menos queria que fosse por causa disso.

Sem alternativa, James tomou seu caminho de volta ao castelo, arrasado e com o coração pesado.

Por que estava sentindo isso por ele? Justo por ele!

Onde foi parar seu amor por Líllian? Onde foi sua certeza? Perguntava-se incansavelmente enquanto seus pés o levavam para a Torre Grifinória sem que ao menos desse conta de onde estava indo.

Malfoy havia conseguido muda-lo lá dentro, colocar-se em seu íntimo e marcar território em seu coração.

Lá no fundo queria dar meia volta e se largar nos braços do sonserino e se deixar perder nesse inferno de paixão que era o loiro, mas não seria justo com ele, nem com Lilly...

Não seria algo digno de se fazer...

* * *

Snape se preparava para dormir, quando seus olhos caíram sobre a cama vazia de Lucius. Não sabia o porquê, mas tinha um mau pressentimento essa noite.

Olhou as horas em seu relógio de bolso, ainda eram vinte e uma e quarenta e nesse tempo o amigo estaria com James, como virou costume nos últimos dias.

Apertou os lábios e sentou em sua cama, sem vontade de ler seu livro novo de poções.

Desejava que fosse com ele, Severus Snape, e não com James Potter que Lucius estivesse saindo, se divertindo e passando as horas.

Queria que o loiro lhe mostrasse as coisas que gostava e o levasse para esse lugar secreto onde passava os melhores momentos com o grifinório.

Afastou esses pensamentos da cabeça e se deitou debaixo das cobertas. Ia fechar o dossel, quando seus olhos pousaram mais uma vez sobre a cama de Lucius.

Respirou fundo e ponderou por um tempo o que fazer, para depois, decidido, voltar a se levantar, vestir sua capa e apanhar outra para o loiro, então saiu do dormitório em total silêncio, sem esquecer de levar uma lamparina também.

Depois de percorrer todo o caminho até a Floresta Proibida, Snape acendeu a lamparina e pôs-se a caminhar pelas árvores, buscando o caminho que James fazia até o lago congelado.

Ali na floresta a temperatura era mais fria, o que fez com que se preocupasse ainda mais.

Quando finalmente encontrou o lago, tivera de parar atrás de um tronco para espiar se o loiro estava sozinho ou acompanhado.

Seus olhos se abriram mais e se encheu de uma sensação nova ao ver Lucius deslizar pelo gelo com tanta graciosidade e entrega que era até difícil de crer, vinda desse estranho e misterioso rapaz individualista.

A lua banhava o corpo do loiro como lhe dando um aspecto divino e ainda mais aéreo. E invejou ainda mais a sorte de James, que podia presenciar cada movimento, cada suspiro e cada sorriso que o sonserino loiro lhe dedicasse.

Seus olhos então deixaram a imagem perfeita para se focar ao chão forrado de neve.

- Queria que fosse pra mim... –Sussurrou tristemente.

- Sev? – Prontamente seus olhos regressaram ao loiro, que parado no meio do lago, o observava confuso. – O que faz aqui?

- Eu... – Se calou, buscando alguma escusa convincente. – Eu...

Lucius deslizou para a borda onde Snape estava e o fitou de perto. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, mas sem nenhum sinal que tivesse chorado. Apenas estavam vermelhos e levemente magoados.

Sem pensar muito, o sonserino moreno estendeu a mão e tocou no rosto pálido com preocupação.

- O que aquele imbecil te fez?

O loiro sorriu um pouco com a mudança repentina do amigo.

- Brigamos e ele foi embora. – Deu de ombros como se não tivesse importância, mas o olhar escuro de Severus notou um leve curvar de desgosto nos lábios machucados de Lucius, assim como o tom de sua voz. Ia mudar de assunto, quando sentiu dedos tocarem seus lábios e ergueu os olhos para se deparar com o moreno, intertido em sua boca.

- Aquele canalha te feriu. –O sussurro de Snape soava quase como uma sentença de morte ao desgraçado que ousou a fazer isso.

- Não me importo, apenas o quero pra mim... –A voz baixa e suave fez com que Severus afastasse a mão prontamente e a fechasse em punho ao lado do corpo.

Lucius amava a James...

Voltou a sentir aquele buraco dentro do peito e o vazio que ficava toda vez que se lembrava que nunca teria quem mais desejava na vida.

Disfarçando sua angustia, o moreno jogou a capa sobre os ombros do loiro e lhe sorriu sem vontade.

- Venha, vamos voltar para as masmorras que está bem mais quente que aqui.

Lucius apenas concordou sem palavras, trocou os sapatos e passou a caminhar ao lado do amigo.

Juntos como das primeiras vezes... Sem palavras, apenas com a presença do outro, que valia muito mais.

Quando estavam próximos do castelo, o loiro parou de andar.

- Sev... –O moreno também parou de andar e o olhou.

Os raios da lua voltavam a dispensar um brilho irreal sobre Lucius, dando ênfase em seu rosto e no contorno de seu corpo. Sua pele ficava ainda mais branca e quase se confundia com a camisa que o loiro vestia essa noite.

- Luc? –Ergueu uma sobrancelha ao notar um leve sorriso na boca que tanto queria beijar.

O sonserino loiro achara graça da forma que o outro o chamou. Negou com a cabeça, deixando de lado o estranho brilho que por um momento pareceu ter visto nos olhos negros de Severus, quando este lhe tocava a boca momentos atrás.

- Não é nada... –Voltou a caminhar se aproximando do amigo e enlaçando seus braços. Lado a lado, de capas juntas e passos coordenados, os dois voltaram para as masmorras, conversando em tom baixo para não serem pegos por ninguém.

No fundo, Lucius agradecia a presença de Severus, ou ainda estaria submerso em seus pensamentos, sentindo-se machucado pela reação de James. Mas era um sonserino e nunca desistiria daquilo que desejava, nem que para isso tivesse que dar um fim em Líllian Evans e no namoro que ela julgava ainda ter.

Se James não se entregava em seus braços por causa da garota, faria com que ela deixasse de existir na vida dele.

* * *

James estava deitado em sua cama e tentava inutilmente não pensar em nada, nem ninguém, mas a imagem de um loiro deitado sob seu corpo, de olhos azuis prateados carregado de raiva e desejo, lhe invadia a mente sem que pudesse fazer nada para impedir.

Levou a mão aos lábios e repassou aqueles beijos, selvagens e apaixonados...

Desejava continuar beijando, abraçando e agarrando aquele corpo, fazendo com que o sonserino se entregasse como havia se entregado...

Desejava domá-lo e levá-lo à loucura...

Corou profundamente e tampou o rosto com as mãos. Estava ficando dependente desse loiro...

Remus observava o amigo com um pouco de tristeza. Estava sentado na cama de Sírius e acariciava os cabelos negros para que adormecesse profundamente.

- Está confuso Prongs?

O mencionado destampou os olhos e girou a cabeça para olhar a Remus. Logo se ateve em como eles formavam um belo par.

Lupin tinha no colo a cabeça de Sírius e o afagava com tanto carinho que dava até inveja.

Imaginou-se com a cabeça ao colo de Lucius e este lhe fazendo carinho dessa mesma forma...

- Droga... –Voltou a fitar o teto de sua cama antes de fechar os olhos com força.

- Eu avisei que isso poderia acontecer... Que você poderia se envolver além do permitido.

James ficou pensativo por um momento. Remus tinha razão, estava completamente confuso com o que sentia e envolvido até o último fio de cabelo.

- Hum... Moony... –Corou um pouco pelo que ia perguntar. – Como é ter sexo com um rapaz?

Remus arregalou os olhos e também corou.

- Bem... Depende de qual você se refere...

- Como assim? – Dessa vez o moreno o olhou.

- Moony quis dizer se você se refere a estar por cima ou por baixo. – Sírius esclareceu abrindo um olho e fitando ao amigo. – Acho que por cima não se vê tanta diferença, mas se sente muito bem, eu garanto. –E deu uma significativa mirada em Remus.

Os outros dois voltaram a corar.

- A anatomia é bem diferente de uma garota, mas se você se sente bem... –O de cabelo castanho tentou dissipar o constrangimento, voltando ao assunto de James - Se você sente desejos... Sentirá prazer...

James voltou a se perder em seus próprios pensamentos. Desejava sentir um corpo masculino, e não qualquer corpo, mas de um sonserino pálido, de fios longos e platinados e de olhar de gelo.

E esse desejo ficava cada vez mais forte.

* * *

**Nota: **desculpem a tardança, mas finalmente saiu o capítulo! Espero que gostem!

**Agradecimentos a: Cati xD**; **Ci-chan**; **Ia-chan**; **Mirachan** - olá, obrigada pelo review! Se gostou da cena do beijo, espero que tenha gostado do agarra-agarra entre os dois (rsrrsss). Bjs; **Kaza** - olá, obrigada pelo review! Desculpe a demora, mas enfim o cap. 7! Bjks; **DudaCinefila** e **JayKay-chan**.

E obrigada à Scheila Potter Malfoy por betar.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Título: Despedaçando**

* * *

**Capítulo 8 – Um Pouco Mais do que se Pode Dar**

Desde pequeno aprendeu a obedecer estritamente cada ordem e da melhor forma que conseguisse, pois um Malfoy sempre fazia o melhor.

Quando se excedia, levava um tapa no rosto, ou um feitiço atordoante quando seu pai estava cansado demais para gastar energia levantando a mão para bater, pois quando fazia isso era para ver durante dias o resultado que causou.

Passou a infância estudando, pois era fundamental ser o melhor quando ingressasse em Durmstrang na Bulgária. De fato, era para lá que iria, se seu avô não houvesse tido a fabulosa idéia de convencer seu pai a ingressa-lo em Hogwarts na Escócia enquanto sua mãe caçoava que parecia mais aluno de Beuxbatton na França e era uma pena que fosse um colégio feminino.

Uma das regras da família era ter em mente que qualquer muggle ou magos filhos de muggles, não valiam o ar que respiravam. Eram seres inferiores e uma praga que infelizmente se alastrava pelo Mundo Bruxo. Outra coisa fundamental para Abraxas era desprezar os magos legítimos que se amigavam com essa espécie tão vulgar. Entre eles estavam os Finnigan, Longbotton, Abbot e Weasley. Ironicamente a maioria vinha de uma linhagem que ingressavam na Grifinória, entre elas, os Potter.

Como era nesse exato momento...

Seus olhos não conseguiam desviar da imagem perturbadora de James Potter conversando com a _sangue-ruim_ chamada Evans. Estavam próximos e via como os lábios do moreno quase tocavam a bochecha da garota. Mordeu o lábio inferior ao recordar da sensação de ter a boca de Potter contra a sua, se movendo, sugando e lambendo...

Os Potter eram tão tradicionais e puros quanto os Malfoy. Por que James insistia em quebrar a regra e namorar _aquilo_?

Não era ingênuo e sabia que Evans também não. Ela era uma das mais inteligentes de Hogwarts e havia notado que sua proximidade do namorado estava arruinando seu relacionamento. E foi por isso que o _estorvo_ grudou feito chiclete em James, tentando atrair de volta a atenção do rapaz. Também sabia que ela sabia dessa atração que os aproximavam cada vez mais, pois as miradas que recebia daqueles perturbadores olhos esverdeados lhe ameaçavam com a mínima oportunidade que tinham.

Mas era um Malfoy e todos os Malfoy conseguiam o que queriam, nem que para isso tivesse que jogar sujo. Teria que usar sua melhor arma.

Sorriu um pouco cínico ao pensar nisso. James estava pendente de si e se enroscaria como uma serpente faz com sua presa e esta, longe de apavorar-se, se embriagaria com cada volta que daria ao redor de seu corpo...

Mesmo que se envolver com um Potter fosse errado, e que lhe causaria injúria em seu pai e poderia até ser castigado de forma severa, ou pior, ser deserdado. Não importava.

Quando tinha James a seu lado, essas possibilidades não pareciam nada. Era como se ele o ajudasse a supera-los e realmente se sentia seguro perto do moreno... Como se ele o protegesse...

Severus observava como Lucius estava imerso em si mesmo e seus olhos azuis prateados não deixavam de mirar a Potter.

Às vezes chegava a pensar que se pudesse, daria de tudo para ser o foco principal dessa mirada sedenta.

Olhou para Potter e negou com a cabeça, seu rosto tomando uma expressão de repulsa. O grifinório tinha nas mãos a jóia mais rara do mundo e não dava o valor merecido.

Conhecia os Malfoy e sabia como eles eram, sabia o que Lucius passava por ser um deles e o único que podia tira-lo dessa vida, desse desespero e sofrimento, era um completo imbecil.

A família Snape não tinha influencia nem credencial como os Potter possuíam. Ele, por motivos óbvios, nunca lograria arrancar o loiro desse mundo de Artes das Trevas e crendices distorcidas, mas o quatro-olhos sim, podia, mas preferia ficar ali xavecando a namorada e fazendo com que o sonserino a seu lado fervesse de ciúmes, pois o que via arder na mirada azulada de Malfoy era ciúmes puro.

- Melhor irmos para a Sala Comunal – tentou tira-lo dali.

- Vá em frente, logo te alcanço – foi a resposta.

Sabia que com isso, Lucius não apareceria na Sonserina por um par de horas, talvez só para dormir.

Não tinha noção de onde o loiro se metia quando desaparecia, só torcia que não fosse junto com o desprezível grifinório.

Teve que tomar seu caminho e deixar o amigo a sós com seus próprios pensamentos, pois não adiantaria nada ficar marcando seus passos ou tentando se fazer presente.

Enquanto se dirigia para as masmorras, se lembrava das outras vezes que foi ao lago congelado, sorrateiro como uma legítima serpente e ali, escondido, apreciava a Lucius deslizar no gelo.

Sorriu interiormente. Apenas ele, excluindo Potter, claro, conhecia esse lado frágil e abandonado de Malfoy, uma faceta carente, que implora por socorro e proteção, que pede que seja envolvido e amado... E saber desse segredo lhe dava uma sensação de importância.

Enquanto Severus seguia seu caminho, Lucius permaneceu no mesmo lugar, pensando nas possibilidades que teria.

Sabia seduzir, mas nesse momento, duvidava de sua própria capacidade. Sempre seria assim com Potter? Tudo relacionado ao moreno de olhar caramelo eram dúvidas. Não sabia se conseguiria, poderia se esperar de tudo.

Viu como a garota se despedia do namorado com um beijo e seguia caminho em direção à biblioteca e sorriu, vendo sua oportunidade crescer.

O moreno tomou o corredor que levava à torre da Grifinória e não esperou muito para segui-lo. Foi alcança-lo a poucos metros do retrato da Mulher Gorda.

* * *

James parou de andar assim que sentiu dedos frios envolverem seu pulso de forma suave. Girou a cabeça para se deparar com Malfoy, o olhando penetrante.

- Podemos conversar?

Sabia que se cedesse estaria mais pendente a esse loiro. Tentou dizer que não, ou alguma escusa qualquer, mas seu coração batia tão desesperado dentro do peito que era difícil ignorar a satisfação que estava sentindo nesse instante, ao saber que Malfoy o procurou e o queria.

- Claro...

Os dedos de Lucius então deslizaram por sua mão e se entrelaçaram com os seus para em seguida o puxar de leve para mostrar o caminho.

Caminharam em silêncio, duelando com os próprios sentimentos e aproveitando ao máximo a presença do outro, depois de tanto tempo sem trocarem um único olhar quando estando frente a frente.

Pra quem assistia era até hilário ver a ambos se buscarem com os olhos, sorrirem por algo que o outro fazia ou simplesmente apenas olhar... Olhar sem pressa e cheio de desejo para com o outro...

Era nítido que se queriam, mas eram orgulhosos demais para se confessarem.

James o olhou discretamente, vendo que seu cabelo preso caía por um ombro, seu rosto ficava perfeito em qualquer ângulo e sentir o calor de seu corpo próximo a si era ainda mais perturbador.

Uma parte de sua mente se recriminava por ter aceitado falar com ele, pois sabia que ele seduzia, porém a outra parte queria ficar cada vez mais próximo dele, como se só lhe importasse esses olhos prateados, esse sorriso ladeado e provocante...

Tentou se entreter em outra coisa que não fosse Lucius e sua beleza, mas só conseguiu desviar sua atenção para suas mãos...

Não era como segurar a mão de Lily quando andavam de mãos dadas...

Sentia como era maior por ser um rapaz, mas ao mesmo tempo bem cuidada, macia e de pele suave ao tato... E de uma pegada firme, sem ser a delicadeza de uma garota.

Mal sabia que Lucius também reparava nesse pequeno detalhe...

Para o loiro, era a primeira vez que sentia a diferença num toque. James lhe segurava com firmeza e ao contrário do grifinório, ficou imaginando como era ter essas mãos segurando outras partes de seu corpo...

Mordeu o lábio inferior ao ter a mente povoada por imagens bem interessantes...

Então sentiu como sua mão era retida pelo outro rapaz que na sua distração, havia ficado para trás.

Girou o rosto para mirá-lo sem entender e se descobriu um degrau acima do qual James estava parado, precisamente em uma das escadas móveis. Isso permitia que ficasse um pouco mais alto que o moreno.

- O que... – não terminou a frase ao notar como Potter o mirava, com desejo, vendo seus olhos e sua boca com fascínio.

Voltou-se totalmente ficando frente a frente, aguardando alguma reação e era até estranho sentir essa ansiedade.

James afastou a vista. – Sabe que... Não posso ficar próximo de você Lucius...

Malfoy se retesou fechando os olhos e instintivamente apertou a mão que estava na sua. Já havia ouvido isso na noite em que patinavam, não queria voltar a ser rechaçado, seu coração doía... Então a seguinte frase o fez se surpreender e voltar a mirar esse rapaz de cabelo negro.

- E estar perto de você é o que mais quero...

Não resistiu estendendo a mão livre para tocar-lhe o rosto e atrair assim a atenção desses olhos caramelos. Quando Potter o mirou, se inclinou contra ele até que suas bocas se tocaram superficialmente, serrando as pálpebras para poder senti-lo melhor.

- James... – murmurou sentindo como o moreno abria levemente os lábios – Eu quero ser seu... Quero suprir essa necessidade que me invade e que agora sei que não sou o único que sente isso... – então se afastou dessa boca que tanto quanto ansiava beijar, também ansiava ser beijada – Mas como você mesmo disse, não podemos porque... – fez uma pausa se entristecendo visivelmente - ...Porque existe _ela_ entre a gente...

Para James, essas palavras acabavam de romper algo dentro de si, algo que o mantinha acorrentado e com a mente nublada...

Dessa vez quem estendeu a mão para segurar o rosto de feições suaves foi James. Com segurança e vontade acariciou essa pele macia atraindo a atenção desses olhos prateados.

- Está me impondo uma decisão, Malfoy?

- Sou possessivo demais para dividir o que é meu com outra pessoa... – um sussurro com um toque de sensualidade – E te considero meu desde quando saímos daquele subsolo e te vi se afastar com seus patéticos amigos...

James sorriu ao recordar. Também o desejou naquele momento e quando o desprezível Snivellus o arrebatou de seus braços sentiu falta, e essa falta ainda o atormentava quando não estavam juntos...

Então decidiu jogar tudo para o alto e mostrar o jogo... No final talvez lograsse ganhar o maior prêmio da vida...

Desejava ganhar esse prêmio...

– O que você realmente quer Lucius?

- Quero que você seja apenas meu Potter. Faça sua escolha e se você não me procurar até o anoitecer de amanhã, saberei que escolheu a ela...

James arregalou os olhos perante essas palavras diretas e a mirada que estava encravada na sua. Confessava que não esperava que Malfoy fosse tão decidido e que estava levando esse sentimento a algo sério.

A pergunta era: Permitiria ultrapassar as duvidas para partir para o que definitivamente mudaria suas vidas?

Viu como o loiro se afastava lentamente ainda o mirando nos olhos para em seguida dar-lhe as costas e subir os últimos degraus rumo ao terraço daquela torre...

Abaixou os olhos sentindo o turbilhão de emoções que fervia dentro de si, de seu coração e de sua mente. Voltou-se para regressar até o corredor que o levaria à Sala Comunal da Grifinória com a imagem de cabelos louros platinos espalhados pelo piso de gelo, corpo quente e trêmulo separando seu corpo do duro e frio bloco que anteriormente patinavam, de lábios macios contra sua boca...

Porém, a lembrança que fez seu coração dar um salto foi a de Lucius Malfoy sentado em uma das mesas da biblioteca, lhe sorrindo e explicando Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, o corpo inclinado para frente enquanto lia consigo um interminável capítulo.

Esse fato havia ocorrido cerca de um mês atrás e ainda sentia os vestígios das emoções que essa simples proximidade lhe causava...

* * *

Quando Lucius foi atingido pelo vento frio ao sair para o terraço, sentiu como o medo também lhe atingia em cheio.

Apertou as mãos em punho e caminhou até a beirada da torre onde se podia vislumbrar a extensão de toda Hogwarts.

Sorriu com ironia...

Agora que estava ali sem a presença de James, as incertezas o arrastavam para o fundo do poço. Talvez lá dentro tivesse a certeza de que Potter escolheria ao estorvo...

Lembrava de ter visto James se arrastando atrás da sangue-ruim durante um bom tempo. Havia uma vez que se perguntou como alguém conseguia se rebaixar tanto por outra pessoa, inclusive deixar ser humilhado da forma que Potter era humilhado pela garota de olhar verde.

Agora era ele próprio que acabou por se arrastar para o moreno, se confessando e pedindo que decidisse entre um Malfoy e uma muggle...

Patético... Como diria seu pai... Totalmente indigno de se chamar Malfoy...

Fechou os olhos sabendo que por suas fraquezas acabou por sentenciar a si mesmo. James nunca viria, pois na noite em que brigaram ele já havia escolhido permanecer com a repulsiva muggle...

Começava a odiar os muggles e os bruxos nascidos de muggles... Se eles não existissem no Mundo Bruxo James nunca teria conhecido aquela garota. James estaria consigo desde a primeira vez que se miraram...

O vento revolvia seu cabelo e sem que se desse conta havia arrancado sua tira e agora seus fios platinados dançavam no ar. O frio era quase insuportável, podia sentir como atravessava suas roupas e penetrava em seu corpo adormecendo seus músculos. Sua boca formigava e tinha certeza que estava de uma coloração nada agradável.

Sorriu tristemente.

- Se ao menos eu pudesse arrancar esse coração maldito que insiste em se apaixonar... – pronunciou em voz alta carregada de agonia e dor, como se falasse com a noite que encobria o firmamento.

- Se você pudesse arrancar seu coração eu morreria, pois agora tenho certeza de que _vivo_ dentro dele...

Lucius abriu os olhos com surpresa e girou para mirar, a tão poucos centímetros de si, como James lhe sorria amplamente.

Abriu a boca para expressar seu desconcerto, quando o moreno simplesmente o puxou de encontro ao peito e o encerrou num abraço apertado, dando-lhe de volta o calor que o vento frio havia roubado.

Sua reação foi espontânea e se pegou aninhando manhosamente dentro desse calor, envolto pelo carinho de Potter.

_James o escolheu..._

E parecia decidido nessa escolha...

Seu coração batia mais forte, podia sentir a alegria que se expandia dentro de si e alcançava patamares incontáveis transformando-se em felicidade...

E não era somente o seu coração que tomou uma velocidade quase impossível. Recostou a cabeça de encontro ao peito de James e pôde não apenas ouvir claramente as batidas, senão senti-las forte, pulsando dentro do tórax como se quisesse saltar.

- Ei Lucius... - o moreno tratou de puxar-lhe pelo queixo para mirá-lo ao rosto – O frio quase arruína seus lábios... – tocou com cuidado sentindo como estavam frios e ressecados pelo vento.

- Pode curá-los pra mim? – elevou uma sobrancelha de modo provocador.

James riu baixinho. – Será um prazer...

Lucius reprimiu o sorriso de satisfação contra a boca que se chocou contra a sua, lhe devorando com tanta paixão que seus lábios rapidamente enrubesceram e incharam molhados de saliva e mordidas.

O beijo durou minutos inteiros até se acalmar e ser um leve roce de lábios que se encaixavam com perfeição, quando por fim se separaram com lentidão e se miraram nos olhos.

- Você realmente me enlouquece... E para meu pesar sei que faria qualquer coisa que me pedisse...

Lucius sorriu antes de passar a língua pelos lábios de forma sensual. – E se eu pedisse para cuidar de outras partes do meu corpo? Ainda estou congelando de frio...

O desejo prontamente brilhou nos olhos caramelos. - Eu jamais deixaria de te atender... Em que parte precisa de meus cuidados?

Lucius segurou a mão direita do moreno e dirigiu até um de seus mamilos. – Aqui... – sussurrou.

James passou os dedos sentindo o bico ereto que sobressaia através do tecido fino da camisa e os comprimiu de leve.

Lucius voltou a direcionar a mão do grifinório até o outro mamilo, passando lentamente por seu peito. – Aqui... – voltou a sussurrar e fechar os olhos quando o moreno repetiu o movimento comprimindo o pequeno bico. Então fez a mão de James deslizar para baixo até a parte interna de sua coxa esquerda – Aqui... – e mordeu o lábio inferior quando essa mão se fechou firmemente contra sua carne, apalpando como se provasse a firmeza de sua perna.

James deslizou os dedos rapidamente e envolveu com precisão a proeminência rígida que denunciava a excitação do sonserino e apertou arrancando um gemido do loiro - Aqui também? – e voltou a apertar.

- S-sim... – Lucius se colou contra seu corpo, contendo outro gemido.

Estar pendente por cada gesto, cada som que essa boca soltava e esses olhos denotando desejo num prateado reluzente só aumentava a necessidade de satisfazê-lo ao mesmo tempo em que se satisfazia. Logo suas mãos foram parar em cada glúteo onde se firmaram com possessão.

Era diferente não sentir os seios fartos de uma garota. Ao invés, sentia o peitoril firme de encontro ao seu, o abdômen duro e aquela parte da anatomia masculina se pressionando contra a sua própria dureza e isso, por mais assustador que pensasse, lhe excitava ainda mais.

Pela primeira vez desejava sexualmente um homem... E se sentia bem por isso...

Aquela noite foi sua primeira vez com Lucius e sabia que não seria a última.

Enquanto seus corpos rolavam colados, e beijava à exaustão aquela boca ferina... Desejou viver assim para sempre...

Dedos pálidos se aferraram em suas costas quando rompeu a barreira da razão e penetrou num mundo perfeito... Sorriu quando foi presenteado por gemidos de encontro a orelha e seus corpos tomaram uma cadencia mais rápida.

- James... – Malfoy se curvou para trás aprofundando as penetrações – James...

- Lucius... – o moreno sussurrou de volta antes de tomar-lhe um novo beijo precedendo o clímax tão esperado e que nenhum deles queria que viesse tão cedo...

Ficaram abraçados o restante da noite, observando as estrelas.

Enquanto Lucius mantinha-se abraçado ao corpo de Potter com a cabeça repousada confortavelmente em seu peito, James o acariciava com devoção, deslizando as pontas dos dedos pelos ombros e costas desnudas.

- Você me daria qualquer coisa que eu pedisse?

James desviou os olhos das estrelas para fitar seu companheiro. – Tudo que eu pudesse lhe dar...

Lucius girou o corpo para ficar sobre si o olhando nos olhos. Seus fios platinados deslizavam ao redor de sua cabeça lhe fazendo um pouco de cócegas ao pescoço.

- Me daria o seu coração, James? Com todo amor que você guarda dentro dele?

James acariciou esse rosto de feições delicadas vendo como ele semi-fechava as pálpebras e apoiava a cabeça de encontro a sua mão enquanto esses olhos tormentosos brilhavam carregados de emoção. Sorriu com carinho lhe selando os lábios antes de responder.

- Meu coração já te pertence ha muito tempo, Lucius... Assim como o meu amor...

* * *

Longe dali, um rapaz estava sentado sozinho sobre uma velha mesa empoeirada...

Trouxe os joelhos de encontro ao peito e abraçou as pernas afundando o rosto entre os braços cruzados. Seus negros cabelos tamparam-lhe a face, mas o som de seus soluços foi impossível camuflar...

Tão baixo, mas presente... E as lágrimas lhe molharam as mangas do pijama, amargadas por seu próprio sofrimento...

O brilho dos seus olhos haviam se apagado, porque sua estrela brilhava para outros olhos...

* * *

**Nota:** se alguém ainda lê essa fic, queria me desculpar pela longa demora em atualizá-la. Creio que o próximo capítulo seja o final então pretendo não demorar muito para escrever e postar.

**Queria agradecer a todos que comentaram no capítulo anterior:** Cati xD, DudaCinefila, POTOlover, Mary (2 revirews!), iaiah moony, Gih Kitsune SSPBLM, mayara malfoy dracomaniaca (2 reviews!) e Nicky Evans.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Título: Despedaçando**

* * *

**Capítulo 9 – Sonserino, Traiçoeiro e Apaixonado**

James caminhava pelo jardim levando na mão direita sua vassoura. Ficou de se encontrar com os amigos no campo de Quadribol, mas seus pensamentos estavam em outra pessoa.

Sorriu ao lembrar no sorriso de felicidade de Lucius quando o buscou no alto da torre, isso fazia já duas semanas atrás. Queria vê-lo sorrir daquela forma sempre.

Levou a mão livre no bolso da calça para conferir que o presente estava ali, pois pensava em dar-lhe assim que o visse, então alguém lhe segurou a manga do casaco para deter seus passos. Olhou sobre o ombro e ficou sério.

Lily o mirava suplicante, os olhos avermelhados e inchados mostravam que havia chorado durante todo esse tempo.

- James...

O moreno desviou os olhos para o chão, se sentindo péssimo em fazê-la sofrer. No dia seguinte à sua decisão, a primeira coisa que fez foi conversar com ela e terminar o namoro. E foi o pior momento que passou na vida...

Ainda gostava dela, pois não havia motivos para não gostar, mas... Seus olhos e seu coração estavam voltados para Malfoy agora e seria um canalha se a enganasse, ou se enganasse a ambos.

- Lily, não... – implorou com angustia.

- Por favor, James... – ela voltou a chorar – Por que me perseguiu tanto e me fez te amar dessa forma para agora... – ela suspirou derrotada entre os soluços – Agora me deixar assim...

- Não sei te explicar... – o moreno se afastou para se soltar da fraca mão que tentava mantê-lo preso – É o sentimento... O que sinto por ele...

- Ele é um sonserino James – ela grunhiu impotente, sem entender – É um garoto e é sonserino. Pode estar te enganando, traindo seu coração...

James apertou os lábios e subiu na vassoura. – Não vou ouvi-la dizendo isso. Por você eu vou ignorar o que disse.

Enquanto tomava altitude e se afastava dela ainda pôde ouvi-la dizer.

- Estarei aqui James, te esperando! Porque minha esperança é maior do que meu orgulho! Porque meu amor é maior do que meu sofrimento!

Sirius e Remus estavam sentados no gramado perto das arquibancadas quando notaram o amigo cruzar o céu com sua Seta de Fogo.

- Parece que James não está bem. – Remus comentou com tristeza.

Sírius suspirou antes de negar com a cabeça. – Confesso que preferia que Prongs ficasse com Lily e tivesse um guri para aprender toda a arte de ser um Maroto.

- Mas ele escolheu outro caminho...

- Eu sei Moony. – ficou um pouco pensativo olhando ao rosto do lupino – Sabe... Acho que tenho sorte.

Remus o olhou nos olhos, sem entender. – De que?

- De estarmos juntos desde o começo... – puxou o castanho pela nuca até encostarem os rostos – Sem sofrimento pelo meio... Sem separações e tristeza...

Remus sorriu antes de beijar os lábios de Sírius. Via tanto amor nos olhos dele que nunca poderia duvidar dessas palavras. Era como uma promessa que sempre estariam juntos, pelo resto da vida...

Mas assim como James e Lucius, eles não sabiam que a vida escoa lentamente ao mesmo tempo em que passa depressa demais para ser acompanhada, e que o amanhã pode ser alterado num piscar de olhos...

James aumentou a velocidade e contornou o castelo sentindo como o vento batia de encontro a seu corpo quase o derrubava da vassoura. Não se importava em estar arriscando a vida contando que esquecesse o rosto triste e as lágrimas de Lily. Odiava-se por fazê-la chorar dessa forma.

Então avistou a torre que passara a se encontrar com Malfoy...

Diminuiu a velocidade e se aproximou o descobrindo ali, lendo um livro.

Lucius estava sentado protegido pela sombra que o telhado pontiagudo proporcionava, seu cabelo balançava com o vento e seu semblante era tranqüilo. Ele não portava a capa estudantil, então podia apreciar o formato do corpo pálido através da fina camisa branca.

Assim que estava mais perto, foi notado pelo outro rapaz que ergueu os olhos para mirá-lo e recebeu um doce sorriso. Isso bastou para que tivesse a certeza de que escolheu a pessoa que realmente queria.

Lucius fechou o livro deixando de lado e foi para a beirada do terraço. – Onde esteve? – perguntou desconfiado, notando que o moreno não estava muito bem.

- Voando? – James indicou a Seta de Fogo a qual estava.

Malfoy estreitou um pouco os olhos. – Tem certeza?

Essa pergunta fez com que Potter lembrasse das palavras de Lily e enxergasse que por mais que estivesse apaixonado por esse loiro, ele era um sonserino.

- Não confia em mim por acaso? Acha que estaria aonde? Ou seria com quem? – soou chateado e com essa sensação de ofensa, começou a se afastar da torre.

Lucius ficou surpreso pela acusação, vendo como ele dava menção de ir embora. – Não quis dizer nesse sentido James.

- Você é sonserino e pelo que eu me lembre, os sonserinos sempre desconfiam de tudo e nunca acreditam plenamente nas pessoas.

- Por que está me dizendo isso? – ficou irritado.

- Quer saber onde eu estava? – James sorriu amargamente – Depois de deixar a aula de Transformação fui buscar a Seta de Fogo para dar uma volta com Sírius, mas no caminho Lily me segurou e... Droga... – fez uma pausa, mostrando como isso era horrível para si – E eu a fiz chorar novamente porque por mais que ela queira que eu volte, eu não quero voltar pra ela, porque eu quero você! Porque você conseguiu fazer com que eu esquecesse tudo e só pensasse em você, em nós!

Ficaram em silencio, o vento soprando forte entre ambos, cada vez mais separados. James desejava que Malfoy dissesse algo, que dissesse uma única palavra para dissipar esse medo que por mais que não quisesse acreditar em Lily, ficou encravado em seu coração...

Malfoy sentia o mesmo que sentia?

Ele largaria tudo assim como largou tudo aquilo que viveu com Evans nesses anos todos?

Até ali, o único que saiu machucado de alguma forma não era Malfoy...

E se decepcionou quando o viu dar-lhe as costas sem pronunciar nada. Ia regressar ao campo, quando notou como o corpo do loiro caía de costas, braços abertos e de olhos fechados.

Desesperado inclinou a vassoura e impulsionou o corpo para frente, para alcançá-lo, e quando o teve ao alcance, o abraçou apertado de encontro ao corpo e descenderam suavemente até o chão.

Ficaram assim abraçados durante alguns minutos até que o moreno, depois de seu coração se acalmar e sua voz voltar, afastou o loiro de si para mirá-lo duramente.

- Está louco?! – gritou com ele sem se conter – Quer me torturar por acaso? Nunca mais faça isso! Nunca!

Lucius estava tranqüilo e isso o deixou ainda mais revoltado. Então o loiro lhe sorriu e lhe selou a boca num casto beijo, com carinho.

- Agora acredita em mim?

- Que? –estava completamente perdido.

- Confio minha vida a você James...

O moreno soltou a respiração perante a magnitude dessa frase e o tomando pelo rosto com ambas as mãos, o puxou para um beijo demorado. Queria sentir esse momento da forma mais especial que podia... Queria absorver essas palavras tragando da boca macia que lhe fascinava... Saber que era real e não um sonho...

- Te amo seu loiro demente – murmurou após romper o beijo.

Lucius sorriu. – Eu também te amo imbecil...

- Venha, vamos para um lugar mais reservado - Potter grunhiu e o puxou novamente de encontro ao corpo o abraçando antes de novamente erguerem vôo.

Desceram na torre e se acomodaram no chão, bem longe da beirada. Potter ficou recostado na parede de pedra enquanto Lucius tratou de se acomodar recostado em seu corpo para que pudesse ficar abraçado.

- Eu tenho um presente pra você – James retirou do bolso uma pulseira feita de finas palhas secas trançadas manualmente e com dois distintos pingentes de sementes em tom vermelho. Em cada semente estavam gravadas as iniciais "J" e "P" respectivamente.

Lucius admirou o adorno assim que este foi colocado em seu braço. Tocou cuidadosamente no trabalhado da correia e sorriu. Dava um contraste bonito em sua pele branca devido a palha não ser clara e sim de cor café e as sementes serem vermelhas. Era exótico assim como achava que Potter o era, e diferente de todas as suas jóias que eram clássicas como a prata e o ouro.

- Foi você quem fez?

- Sim... Pensando em você... – então estendeu o próprio braço mostrando que tinha um igual, mas que portava as iniciais "L" e "M".

Lucius sorriu ainda mais. – Eu adorei...

Nessa noite, enquanto estavam deitados no chão de uma sala qualquer e tinha Potter abraçado em seu corpo, nus, Lucius ergueu o braço para que a claridade da lua iluminasse seu presente. Era como um anel de compromisso, mas de uma forma bem mais significativa, pois não era igual a tantos anéis de compromissos que havia no mundo inteiro... Era único...

* * *

Não era fácil para si suportar o romance entre Potter e Malfoy, assim como não estava sendo nada fácil para a muggle Evans quem parecia sentir-se pior do que se sentia. Talvez foi por isso que começou a conversar com ela num dia inusitado na biblioteca quando a encontrou enfiada num dos cantos menos freqüentados da imensa sala de livros cuidados por Madame Pince e se desfazendo em lágrimas de tristeza e sofrimento.

Foi nesse dia que descobriu que o detestável quatro-olhos havia rompido o namoro e estava tendo um relacionamento com Malfoy.

Sentiu-se morrer por dentro...

Agora estava ali, sentado do lado do loiro e esperando junto com alguns poucos estudantes da Sonserina, Grifinória e Corvinal, que o espetáculo astronômico ocorresse.

Seria algo que guardaria na memória pelo fato de estarem próximos e apreciando o céu repleto de estrelas, se não fosse por saber que a garota, que também estava ali, praticamente tentava matar a Malfoy com a mirada repleta de raiva e rancor.

Então Lucius inclinou-se contra si para sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido. – Esse fenômeno só pode ser visto a olho nu nessa época do ano e quando o eixo da terra está inclinado a cerca de quarenta graus da linha do sol. Também não se pode ver se estiver em outra parte do planeta. Dizem que a sensação que se tem quando os cometas começam a passar é maravilhosa! – seu entusiasmo era contagiante.

Severus desviou os olhos do céu para mirar o semblante calmo e suave de Malfoy, e soube que sim, poderia ignorar a presença de Evans e dos demais quando estavam dessa forma tão próximos.

Mas sua alegria durou pouco quando o loiro foi agarrado de surpresa e puxado para trás num grito de susto.

Potter havia envolvido a Lucius pelas costas e o arrastou consigo até que ficasse literalmente deitado entre suas pernas, com o corpo repousado contra seu peito e a cabeça em seu ombro. O abraçava tão possessivo que Snape chegou a sentir na pele a advertência nos gestos do moreno ditando o limite tolerável para estar cerca de Malfoy.

- James! – Lucius o repreendeu com um sorriso.

- Lucius... – foi a resposta, sussurrada em seu ouvido.

No mesmo instante uma faixa luminosa tomou o firmamento como uma tempestade de luzes cintilantes que aumentava gradativamente. Era como se uma gigantesca onda engolia toda Hogwarts.

Enquanto um coro de satisfação vinha do jardim, onde praticamente todos os estudantes estavam acomodados para ver o fenômeno, Lily Evans deixava correndo a torre sem conseguir ver a seu James com outra pessoa, quanto mais um rapaz.

Lucius sorriu ternamente quando as luzes iluminaram o corpo de James e como estava quase deitado, podia divisar seu rosto e seu cabelo que ondulava com o vento num fundo repleto de estrelas fugazes. Seu coração batia com tanta rapidez que chegava a deixá-lo sem ar.

- É lindo... – escapou de seus lábios, mas sabendo que achava dessa forma por estar mirando-o em primeiro plano.

Potter por sua vez não dignou uma única mirada ao céu noturno. Via fascinado a chuva de estrelas através das íris de Malfoy, como espelhos límpidos refletindo com perfeição o que, tinha certeza, somente ele tinha o privilégio de ver como um show a parte. Sorriu carinhosamente.

- É realmente lindo... – o moreno confirmou, ciente que não seria tão deslumbrante, se não estivesse vendo através desses olhos tão bonitos.

E Snape... De mirada fixa na noite, via cada ponto que riscava o céu como uma lâmina que lhe cortava a alma... Apertou as mãos e respirou lentamente. Enquanto todos sentiam o estomago encolher e o ar faltar pela impressão que estavam sentindo, sabia que o que sentia era pela perda e vazio que ficou por dentro...

* * *

Depois que estava junto de Potter, estranhamente Lucius começou a receber todas as manhãs, um bilhete de seu pai.

No início eram bilhetes contendo poucas palavras e muitas ordens. O que não deu atenção e as queimava assim que as recebia, mas com o passar dos dias seu pai começou a praticamente ameaçá-lo e isso, por mais que não gostava de admitir, o amedrontava.

Sentado à mesa da Sonserina no Salão Principal, buscava com os olhos quem poderia ter comentado com seu pai a respeito de seu relacionamento com James visto que seu pai ficou sabendo muito antes de assumirem em publico. Praticamente Abraxas soube muito antes da própria ex-namoradinha muggle saber que era ex, isso levava a conclusão de que era alguém próximo a eles.

Alguém que certamente estava vigiando seus passos para seu pai, sendo seus olhos dentro de Hogwarts... Mas quem?

Reparou em Snape, que sempre sentava a seu lado nas refeições e que ultimamente passou a se sentar cerca de dez pessoas de distancia. Por mais que estranhasse essa atitude, não conseguia crer que era ele o informante.

Então olhou para o outro lado do salão, vendo os amigos de Potter.

Lupin certamente não seria, visto que nunca se deu bem com as famílias aristocratas, com nenhuma família de classe rica para ser mais claro. Ele era de linhagem pobre, assim como os Weasley. Fora que não tinha cara de fazer algo desse tipo.

Black por sua vez o próprio nome já dizia tudo. Sou um Black e ferro e humilho e xingo a quem eu quiser, até o Ministro da Magia se for preciso, mas se tratando que era o melhor amigo de James também poderia ser riscado da lista dos suspeitos.

Pettigrew era um completo sonso. Nunca fazia nada que se destacasse entre o grupo de Potter, nem entre os demais estudantes. Nem sabia como foi aceito por Black para integrar o grupinho mais falado de Hogwarts. Muitas vezes se esquecia que ele meramente existia.

O som das corujas entrando pelas amplas janelas distraiu seus pensamentos o deixando tenso. A coruja de sua família logo se destacou sobre as demais pairando perto de onde estava e aterrissando frente a si. Apanhou a carta que lhe estendeu e a viu ir embora sem ter coragem de abrir a carta.

Notou como sua mão tremia levemente segurando aquele maldito papel.

_- Não!_ – disse a si mesmo tomando coragem – _Não vai continuar mandando em mim e me infernizando a vida!_

Viu com satisfação o conjuro mental que pronunciou queimar o pergaminho e este cair em seu prato transformando-se em cinzas.

Snape o observava preocupado. Via como o loiro estava perturbado e em como enfrentava o próprio pai, coisa que nunca havia feito antes. Então dirigiu a mirada para Potter espremendo os lábios e franzindo o cenho. O moreno olhava para Malfoy como um completo bobo apaixonado.

- Acha que esse relacionamento do Malfoy vai dar certo? – esse comentário fez Snape focar a garota que estava sentada a sua frente. Pelo que se lembrava, ela ia um ano antes deles.

- Não sei... – deu de ombros voltando a comer.

- Sabe... – a garota pareceu não perceber que queria cortar o assunto por ali – Não me importo. Acho esse assunto de compromisso familiar uma droga... Eu disse pra minha mãe que ele gostava de rapazes... – rolou os olhos com enfado – E ela simplesmente me disse que os sentimentos era o de menos comparado com a grandiosidade dos fatos.

Isso fez com que Snape voltasse a lhe dar atenção. - Qual o seu nome?

- Narcissa Black.

- Você é uma das irmãs Black que foi designada a se casar com Malfoy? – a resposta veio quando ela torceu o nariz em desagrado.

- Bellatrix fica tirando comigo desde que soube que o meu futuro marido me trocou por um Potter míope, mas quer saber? Dane-se! – ela ergueu o queixo, orgulhosa – Se ele prefere um rapaz, nunca terá herdeiro. E sem herdeiro, a família Malfoy morre com ele. É esse o meu grande destino, ser mãe de um herdeiro Malfoy. Que honra para uma pequena Black. – ela sorriu com escárnio – Se Lucius Malfoy prefere nunca ter uma família e descendentes, o problema não é meu.

Snape ficou sentado enquanto todos deixavam o Salão para irem às classes. Olhou para Malfoy que andava tranqüilamente em direção à saída onde encostado na parede do corredor Potter o esperava com um amplo sorriso no rosto. Entendia perfeitamente a Lucius e ao seu desapego familiar. Se fosse consigo, também deixaria em ultimo lugar ter uma família de mentira só para ter um herdeiro, e preferiria não ter filhos apenas para ficar ao lado de quem amava. Seria uma família de dois, mas seria uma família verdadeira...

* * *

McGonagall bateu na porta antes de entrar ao escritório de Dumbledore.

- Precisava falar comigo diretor?

O velho diretor estava sentado em sua cadeira e olhava pensativo para a janela. Demorou alguns segundos antes de indicar a cadeira frente a si.

- Sente-se Minerva... – ainda estava com os pensamentos distantes – Lembra de Tom Riddle aquela noite depois da ceia quando me enfrentou?

- Sim, me lembro perfeitamente. Ele ficou furioso quando o senhor o inquiriu sobre praticas de magia escura dentro de Hogwarts.

- Ele havia mencionado que Salazar Slytherin usava magia das trevas e que esta nem sempre era para o mal e ele era um mago excepcional. Mas como toda magia escura, ela acaba dominando a mente de quem a usa e invariavelmente a leva para as trevas. Pode ter começado com boas intenções no início, mas sempre os conceitos acabam tornando-se opostos daquilo que idealizou... – Dumbledore retirou os óculos e esfregou os olhos cansados.

- Sim, essas foram suas palavras, e o senhor citou que sempre haverá um poder equivalente para anular o poder remanescente.

- Godric Griffindor era o oposto de Salazar Slytherin e sempre entravam em conflitos, mas foi por Godric que Salazar não se sucumbiu nas trevas assim como foi por Salazar que Godric teve um sentindo na vida, pois foi quem primeiramente idealizou Hogwarts expondo suas ambições e ambos compartilharam com Rowena e Helga para levarem a cabo algo tão grandioso e complexo como nosso colégio. Assim como muitos magos poderosos no decorrer da história, existia a sua antítese...

- Lembro-me que Riddle não estava de acordo e lhe gritou que se alguém nesse tempo fosse tão poderoso ou mais poderoso que esses magos, não haveria outro para impedi-lo, com poder equivalente para detê-lo – Minerva negou com a cabeça – Até hoje não entendo por que discutiam sobre isso e também não entendo por que o senhor calou-se e deixou que a última palavra fosse a dele.

Albus sorriu com tristeza. – Por que ele tinha razão naquela noite... – viu assombro no rosto da professora – Agora ele está aí fora proclamando o terror e é muito poderoso, tão poderoso para que possamos detê-lo sem o sacrifício de muitas vidas... – com lentidão voltou a colocar os óculos e recostar na cadeira – A era de Godric se foi, a minha era se foi... E nesse tempo, não há nenhum mago capaz de se equivaler com o poder de Tom Riddle e temo que não haverá...

- O que sabe Albus?

- Eu soube a cerca de cinco anos atrás, através de um amigo que trabalha no Departamento de Mistérios e me contou extra-oficialmente que 'surgiu' uma pequenina esfera ditando o nascimento daquele que será o escolhido, tão poderoso quanto um dia algum mago havia sido...

- Oh Merlin! – McGonagall tampou a boca, emocionada – Aquele que deterá Riddle? - Dumbledore confirmou com a cabeça, mas seu semblante ainda era triste – Não está contente?

- O problema a qual a chamei até aqui é... Eu soube recentemente que essa profecia está desaparecendo e outra está surgindo... – Minerva negou com a cabeça, aflita – Isso significa que o destino está mudando.

- Não podemos fazer algo Albus? Não podemos deixar que isso aconteça ou senão... Senão ninguém poderá parar a esse louco!

- Não sei Minerva. O destino está mudando naturalmente sem interferência de terceiros...

- Você disse que outra esfera está nascendo. E se esperarmos para saber se essa criança ainda virá?

- Se a profecia desaparecer e outra se formar por completo, será tarde de interferir no destino. Não terá volta.

- Então façamos o que nos está ao alcance, pois se for para o bem da humanidade, todo sacrifício é perdoado.

Dumbledore concordou, mas no fundo sentia-se imundo ao sujar as mãos dessa forma. Ia contra seus princípios. Em sua mente, lembrava que sempre seguiu os ensinamentos de Griffindor e justamente agora, teria que virar as costas para essa doutrina e ser um pouco mais Slytherin...

* * *

No dia seguinte, antes de ir tomar o café da manhã, Lucius foi chamado para a sala do diretor. Caminhava com receio, pois nunca gostava de conversar com aquele velho, principalmente por ele ser muito suspeitoso em tudo que fazia e falava.

Quando passou pela porta, seu receio passou a ser medo puro ao ver ali Abraxas Malfoy. Retrocedeu os passos e recostou na parede ao lado da porta.

- Bem... O seu pai queria conversar com você e presumi ser algo muito importante. Achei conveniente que viesse até Hogwarts para conversarem pessoalmente. – começou o diretor, calmo como de costume.

- Isso é um assunto familiar. Poderia nos dar licença Dumbledore? – a voz grave do pai fez Lucius tremer.

Dumbledore duvidou um momento, vendo como o rapaz o olhava assustado não querendo que os deixasse sozinhos, mas por insistência do senhor Malfoy tivera de deixar a sala para dar-lhes educadamente a devida privacidade.

Assim que o velho diretor saiu, Abraxas encarou friamente o filho, com o olhar repleto de ira. – Vem aqui - Lucius negou com a cabeça, seus olhos enchendo de lágrimas – Eu mandei vir até aqui! – berrou enraivecido pela desobediência.

Quando teve o rapaz a sua frente, não esperou em dar-lhe um tapa que o derrubou no chão sem prévio aviso. Logo os soluços foram ouvidos enquanto Lucius tampava o rosto e se encolhia em si mesmo.

- Isso é por me desobedecer... – disse baixo caminhando em volta do corpo trêmulo e o olhando com asco – Acha que é quem? Que depois de suas criancices não teria que me enfrentar? – Abraxas estreitou os olhos e seus dedos acariciaram a varinha guardada em seu casaco – Sabe o que eu queria fazer agora? – agachou para sussurrar carregado de maldade – Te cruciar até que sangre... Pois é isso que você merece...

Lucius se afastou apavorado negando com a cabeça. Só a lembrança da dor que esse malefício causava lhe deixava ainda mais desesperado. – Por favor, papai...

- Isso... Bom menino... – um sorriso escarninho surgiu na boca do mais velho – É assim que quero te ver, sempre obediente. Agora, quero que converse com os alunos de sua Casa e os incentive nos ideais de Voldemort. Sei que é influente e como todo Malfoy, sua capacidade de incutir feitos grandiosos na mente deles e a adotarem a causa, vai ser muito mais fácil para nós... Está bem?

Lucius apertou os punhos e abaixou a cabeça. Lembrava das conversas com James no terraço da torre. Ele sempre falava coisas interessantes sobre os muggles, e sempre tinha aquele ar de que tudo podia ficar bem e em paz e era até divertido as coisas que os muggles faziam. Por mais que detestasse aquela bruxa de olhos verdes, não detestava a raça muggle em si.

- Eu não sei se os muggles são tão maus assim... Não conhecemos eles pai, e os colegas que são muggles parecem como nós, fazem feitiços e convivem normalmente com a gente...

Abraxas agarrou o cabelo de Lucius tão violentamente que chegou a forçá-lo para trás. – É aquele maldito Potter não é? – o rapaz arregalou os olhos – Sabia que era ele, só não esperava que fosse tão burro para se deixar influenciar por aquele amante de muggles medíocre... Chega dessa brincadeira infantil Lucius, você tem obrigações a cumprir e desobedecer não é tolerável.

O rapaz segurou o braço do pai tentando aliviar a dor, mas só conseguiu que ele o puxasse com mais força até que gritasse.

- Entendeu Lucius? – disse mais alto, sacudindo-o.

- Não! Não é brincadeira o que sinto e eu vou ficar com James! – começou a soluçar – Não pode me separar dele!

Então a pulseira de palha e pingentes de sementes chamou a atenção do mais velho. Não foi difícil deduzir as duas letras gravadas nele. Com a outra mão arrancou a pulseira e soltou o filho que tentava em vão recuperar de volta o precioso presente ignorando o pulso que sangrava devido a resistente pulseira ter sido arrebentada à força.

- Me devolva seu desgraçado!

- Já disse que você tem obrigações a cumprir e se continuar com essas tolices te farei em pedaços, pois não me serve pra nada além de ser um estorvo inútil... E acabarei com esse Potter dessa mesma forma...

Mais lagrimas escorreram por seus olhos ao ver o adorno pegar fogo e ser consumido lentamente pelas chamas. E sentia raiva, uma raiva crescendo dentro do peito.

Não soube como empunhou a varinha e pelo rosto de seu pai, ele também parecia não ter visto, apenas se deu conta quando apontava em direção ao seu peito, a ponta já brilhando em tom esverdeado.

– Te odeio! Odeio você e esse maldito nome! – fúria e ódio vitrificavam o olhar acinzentado. A magia que brotava de seu corpo fazia com que o ar rodopiasse.

Abraxas começou a rir entusiasmado. – É isso que eu quero ver em você Lucius, o seu verdadeiro eu. Você é um Malfoy e sempre será um Malfoy. Um sonserino cruel, traiçoeiro e poderoso... – ergueu o queixo em desafio – Vejo nos teus olhos o ódio e a vingança. Vamos, é capaz de me matar? Mataria seu próprio pai usando uma Imperdoável?

- Avada Keda-

Dumbledore havia irrompido no escritório quando sentiu a magia agressiva e apenas conseguiu rebater a varinha da mão de Lucius e o desmaiar com outro feitiço atordoante antes que causasse uma tragédia.

Agora vendo o estado do rapaz que sangrava pelo canto da boca onde um hematoma escurecia a pele pálida e no braço direito que ainda sangrava muito, se culpou por tê-los deixado sozinhos.

- O que pensa estar fazendo senhor Malfoy? – seu semblante ficou sombrio ao encarar o outro.

- Faço o que quiser com meu filho.

- Isso não cabe a Hogwarts. Se não quer que eu o expulse daqui, aconselho que se retire agora.

O senhor Malfoy apenas sorriu de canto antes de sair.

Dumbledore negou com a cabeça voltando a olhar ao rapaz desacordado. Sentiu como se uma sombra encobrisse seu coração. Achou melhor deixar que pai e filho se entendessem e assim não precisaria se envolver no "destino", mas se equivocara...

Lucius Malfoy caminhava sobre uma fina linha e poderia pender para ambos os lados, dependendo da situação que lhe fora confrontada e as emoções infligidas... Ao mesmo tempo em que era vívido e amoroso com os poucos que estavam ao seu redor, de mente aberta e disposto a seguir aquele a quem depositava inteira confiança (no caso seria James Potter), ele era frio e cruel a ponto de matar o próprio pai sem receio algum. Viu como seus olhos brilhavam determinados e em como foi rápido em soltar o conjuro imperdoável. Como se conjurar a morte era tão fácil como respirar...

- Isso não é nada bom...

* * *

James vinha correndo pelo corredor e quase se chocou contra a parede ao dobrar uma esquina. Avistou a porta da enfermaria e não pensou duas vezes em abri-la que chegou a golpear a parede pela força com que a empurrou.

Seus olhos se abriram mais ao ver Lucius sentado numa das camas e cercado pelo diretor e professores. Estava cabisbaixo e não respondia as perguntas de Madame Promfrey.

Abriu caminho até ele ignorando os demais e o tomou pelo rosto demonstrando preocupação em seu semblante.

- Você está bem? Machucou-se?

Ao fitar esses olhos caramelo carregados de amor para consigo, Malfoy não agüentou e se agarrou a ele fazendo com que se sentasse na cama e afundou o rosto contra seu peito.

O moreno abraçou apertado o corpo trêmulo e lançou um olhar ferino para os demais, principalmente para o diretor, como se o acusasse de estar fazendo seu anjo sofrer dessa forma.

Notando como estavam sendo literalmente expulsos dali, Dumbledore apoiou uma mão ao ombro de McGonagall a impedindo de dizer algo contra esse gesto de desrespeito a um superior e com um sinal para o Chefe de Casa da Sonserina e à enfermeira, todos deixaram os dois sozinhos.

James suavizou o rosto ao ficarem a sós e agradeceu mentalmente a Remus, quem viu Malfoy sendo levado desacordado para a enfermaria, pois saía dali com uma de suas poções de licantropia fornecidos em segredo por Madame Pomfrey.

Afastou a Lucius com cuidado para que pudesse mirá-lo ao rosto. Não havia sinal de lágrimas, mas percebia que ele as segurava com dificuldade. Seus olhos estavam avermelhados e não era difícil compreender que horas atrás havia realmente chorado.

Acariciou os fios platinados e beijou-lhe os olhos com ternura. – Tudo bem?

Malfoy negou com a cabeça e ergueu o braço cujo pulso apresentava a marca da agressão que cicatrizava lentamente devido os medicamentos ministrados pela enfermeira.

- Ele me arrancou à força e a destruiu... – disse baixinho, mostrando que sua maior dor não foi pelos ferimentos e sim por perder o adorno – Não consegui fazer nada para impedir...

- Ele quem? – perguntou cuidadosamente enquanto tomava a mão pálida e depositava leves beijos pelo machucado.

- Abraxas Malfoy... – disse com rancor, negando chamá-lo de pai.

James sentiu raiva ao ouvir o nome, principalmente por esse indivíduo ter a ousadia de erguer a mão contra alguém como Lucius, e ainda por cima sendo sangue do próprio sangue.

- Era apenas uma pulseira Lucius... Posso fazer várias dela... – tentou reconfortá-lo.

O loiro pareceu tranqüilizar ao ouvir isso. Então olhou ao braço de Potter notando que a dele estava ali, bonita e mostrando suas iniciais.

- Me faria uma ainda hoje? – pediu com um pequeno sorriso – Não quero ficar diferente de você... – ergueu o braço e mostrou ao moreno para enfatizar suas palavras.

James achou graça no pedido, mas pensou melhor e negou com a cabeça, para tristeza do outro.

- Não é bom você usar outro adorno.

- Mas James...

- Não Lucius, ele pode arrancar novamente e isso vai te ferir como te feriu agora. Não quero que se machuque... Não permitirei que aconteça algo a você, mesmo que eu esteja longe ou que eu esteja morto...

Lucius franziu o cenho dolorosamente. – Não diga em morte, por favor...

- Tudo bem, não irei morrer é só que... – James sorriu tocando com as pontas dos dedos o contorno dos lábios de Malfoy – Farei algo que ficará pra sempre, até o fim da sua vida... Deixarei com você parte de mim...

James passou os braços ao redor da cintura esbelta e o puxou para que sentasse em seu colo ficando de frente a si.

- O que vai fazer? – Lucius ergueu uma sobrancelha se inclinando um pouco para frente para que sentisse seu corpo enquanto lhe murmurava provocativamente – Sabe que eu adoro ficar nessa posição... Por cima...

James corou olhando ao redor da enfermaria. – Bem... É muito... Eu... – então sentiu como o loiro movia o quadril lentamente – Ahn... Droga Lucius... – deixou escapar a meia voz, esquecendo que estavam em um local público e que a qualquer momento poderiam ser pegos por Madame Promfrey ou outro estudante.

Deslizou as mãos lentamente pelas pernas firmes adentrando pela roupa hospitalar que o loiro vestia erguendo até firmá-las em cada glúteo e comprovando com satisfação que ele não usava nada alem da simples vestimenta.

Lucius ladeou um sorriso apoiando propositalmente a mão sobre o volume entre as pernas do moreno o qual fazia questão de friccionar com o traseiro, recebendo outro entrecortado gemido.

- Vejo que já está bem assanhadinho... – passou a abrir a braguilha sem esperar por contradições tocando com gosto o membro rígido sem a barreira dos tecidos.

- Tem certeza que sou eu o assanhado aqui? – James reteve outro gemido ao ser dolorosamente masturbado – Lucius, alguém pode entrar...

O loiro ergueu os olhos com provocação, passando a língua pelo lábio superior antes de responder lentamente, arrastando a palavra. – Dane-se... – e sorriu quando Potter empunhou a varinha e conjurou em sua entrada um feitiço de lubrificação.

Sem cerimônia posicionou o falo e desceu o corpo lentamente, sem pausa. Fechou os olhos sentindo como era penetrado até o fundo, seu corpo acomodando aquela parte do corpo de James que tanto apreciava em atividade. Mas quem estava no controle agora não era Potter...

Gemeu quando seu corpo se chocou contra a virilha amante, segurou-se nos ombros do moreno e ergueu o corpo até sentir-se completamente vazio para em seguida voltar a se empalar tomando uma lenta cadência que aumentava gradativamente de velocidade. Não tinham tempo para preliminares ou para brincar, mas queria senti-lo... Queria provar ao seu pai que não seria ele quem o faria desistir daquilo que desejava... Queria provar a si mesmo que fez a escolha certa e que era real... Que James era real e existia em seu mundo, em sua vida...

Quando estavam perto do clímax, Lucius jogou o corpo para trás, se curvando e dando acesso a seu delgado pescoço o qual foi prontamente atacado por beijos enquanto o moreno firmava o agarre na carne macia e marcava o corpo pálido com prazer, o ajudando a se mover mais rápido contra seus próprios movimentos.

Deslizou a língua pela longitude da garganta até alcançar a corrente de prata que enfeitava com delicadeza e elegância o tórax talhado até o pingente em forma de serpente. Passou os lábios sobre os detalhes da peça até um dos mamilos o qual fez questão de chupar e mordiscar, elevando os sons que saíam dos lábios ferinos do sonserino.

- James... – ouviu seu nome ser dito com suplica entre os gemidos. Malfoy estava prestes a gozar.

Elevando sua magia que envolveu a ambos, sentiu como seu pênis era apertado em convulsões quando o orgasmo arrebatou o loiro o levando ao próprio orgasmo inundando aquele corpo estreito e quente ao mesmo tempo em que a magia era lançada ao corpo de ambos banhando-os numa forte luz.

Lucius abriu os olhos vagarosamente e a primeira coisa que focou foi o rosto de James, próximo ao seu, visto que estava abraçado em seu pescoço. Ele o mirava intensamente com o pingente que portava segurado entre os lábios denotando uma imagem bem sensual. Suas respirações ainda estavam descompassadas e o vestígio de suor e sêmen tornava tudo muito mais sexy.

Corou quando o moreno lhe sorriu, soltando por fim a serpente de prata para aprisionar com os lábios outra coisa muito mais interessante para Potter – sua língua – que foi avidamente chupada num beijo apaixonado.

- Você é delicioso... – foi murmurado de encontro a boca e o fazendo sorrir também, mas um sorriso convencido.

- Eu sei. Por isso você morre de tesão por mim...

- Seu metido egocêntrico.

Ambos riram e voltaram a se beijar antes de Potter pegar a varinha e limpar a bagunça que fizeram. Malfoy por sua vez tocou em seu colar o olhando com curiosidade, pois via como estava com um brilho diferente.

- O que você fez? – Lucius inquiriu, vendo como o moreno descansava o corpo contra a cabeceira da cama e o mirava com deleite, ainda dentro de seu corpo.

- Magia de proteção. – Potter tocou na serpente girando para que visse o verso. Um símbolo aparecia em tom vermelho.

O sonserino o mirou surpreso. – Magia antiga que é passada de gerações, sem conjuros e sem precisar usar varinha... Dizem que é tão antiga quanto a nossa própria história...

- Se chama "O Zelo Eterno"... – James mostrou-lhe a palma da mão, onde o mesmo símbolo que estava no colar de Lucius sobressaía na carne do grifinório – Certamente a linhagem Potter veio dos Druidas, por isso podemos conjurar magia natural de proteção – ficou um tempo em silencio, sem cansar de admirá-lo – Te protegerei mesmo após a morte...

Lucius o fitou com os olhos tomados de lágrimas. Estava tão comovido que foi impossível esconder as emoções, como sempre fazia numa hora dessas. Ser sentimental não era para um sonserino, muito menos para um Malfoy...

* * *

Algumas semanas depois...

Snape entrou no dormitório e notou Malfoy ali arrumando suas coisas. O loiro parecia estar bem chateado.

Olhou às horas e notou que era para ele estar num dos "encontros" com o idiota da Grifinória e pelo que notava ele não foi. Por mais que não quisesse pensar no assunto, vê-lo ali lhe deu uma vaga esperança que Lucius havia brigado com Potter.

- Não era pra estar em outro lugar? – quase mordeu a língua quando suas palavras não tardaram em sair por sua boca, para confirmar suas expectativas.

Que tenham brigado para nunca mais voltarem...

O sonserino loiro suspirou passando a mão pelo cabelo, que nesse momento estava solto. – James está na detenção...

- Aquela detenção de quando estava na enfermaria? – ficou surpreso, pois fazia quase um mês atrás.

- Sim, a que Madame Pomfrey fez questão de lhe ministrar...

Naquele dia a enfermeira entrou e os pegou naquela posição comprometedora e deduziu que Potter havia se aproveitado de seu estado débil para saciar suas necessidades primitivas e em um lugar muito inapropriado que era a sua amada enfermaria. Como se tratava de Lucius Malfoy, este não abriu a boca pra dizer que foi o incentivador e que deixou a bom grado ser usado para esse fim pornográfico, o que resultou em percas de pontos da Grifinória e um mês de detenção para o moreno.

James ficou possesso consigo, mas não desmentiu levando sozinho a bronca. Agora estava ali, na maior secura sem poder passar as noites com o quatro-olhos.

Sentia tanta falta dele que tinha que fazer um tremendo esforço para não agarrá-lo nas salas de aulas compartilhadas e se contentar com pequenos beijos furtivos nas trocas de horário...

Que tortura...

Ignorando a mirada penetrante de Snape, apanhou uma toalha e saiu do dormitório dizendo apenas que retornava em seguida.

Severus ficou parado no meio do quarto lutando consigo mesmo. Lançou um olhar angustiado ao seu baú e apertou os punhos negando em seguida.

_- Não posso..._ – disse mentalmente para si mesmo.

Aproximou de sua cama e colocava os livros sobre ela, quando seus olhos voltaram ao baú. A imagem de Lucius patinando e sorrindo surgiu em sua cabeça...

Por que esse vazio e essa sensação de perda não iam embora?

Passava dias, meses e ela ainda se mantinha ali dentro do peito, machucando...

Machucando e machucando incansavelmente...

Por que quanto mais via a felicidade no rosto de Lucius, mais triste ficava?

Como confidente, o loiro lhe dizia quase tudo e isso era opressor para o seu coração. E como queria manter-se próximo dele, ao menos como amigo, deixava-se sangrar dia trás dia...

Queria algo além de amizade...

Queria senti-lo da forma que Potter o sentia...

Quando foi indicado para a Sonserina através do Chapéu Seletor, Snape se surpreendeu assim como notou que muitos se surpreenderam.

Não houve dúvidas em direcioná-lo à Casa verde e prata. O chapéu nem chegou a tocar-lhe a cabeça e havia gritado para todos. Sonserina!

Até então julgou que estava justamente nessa Casa por sua astúcia e inteligência voltada para coisas ambiciosas e sua capacidade de raciocínio mordaz. Sírius Black quem diria, visto que muitas vezes perdera de suas respostas ferinas e complexas que retrucava ao instante que era afrontado.

Sorriu como se debochasse de si mesmo quando suas mãos deslizaram sobre a tampa e abriu o baú desvendando seu conteúdo. Agora entendia que não era apenas por isso que pertencia à Sonserina...

Retirou um frasco de poção e um saquinho transparente contendo um mísero fio de cabelo...

Demorou apenas três minutos para se olhar no espelho e torcer a boca com repulsa. Apanhou dentre suas coisas a armação e a colocou no rosto antes de se desfazer da capa estudantil com o símbolo de Salazar. Sem a capa e a gravata, o restante do uniforme era praticamente universal.

Como todos os alunos ainda não haviam regressado do jantar, não foi problema sair daquela forma da Sala Comunal da Sonserina e se dirigir a passos calmos até o banho dos monitores.

* * *

Quando a porta se abriu, a primeira coisa que vislumbrou, independente da bela decoração que formava o Banho dos Monitores, foi a um loiro desnudo, com seu torso à mostra denotando fantasias que corriam por cada parte de pele pálida. Estava sentado na beirada da banheira com uma toalha cor-de-carne ao redor do quadril e as pernas submersas na água.

Os fios platinados deslizavam molhados por seu corpo grudando nas costas e gotejando luxúria. Brincava distraidamente chutando a água com languidez.

Uma vez dentro, usou de magia sem conjuro para fechar a porta e trancá-la, e seus olhos agora castanhos caramelo notaram a tristeza no rosto do sonserino loiro que mirava distraidamente a água.

Caminhou apenas alguns passos até chamar a atenção desses olhos tormentosos e viu, com o coração disparando, como Malfoy abria um amplo sorriso ao notá-lo ali.

- James! - o loiro não esperou para correr em sua direção e se lançar sobre si.

Apenas teve tempo de segurá-lo no colo e sentir, extasiado, como os lábios suaves encobriam os seus num beijo demandante. Suas línguas logo se encontraram para aprofundar o contato, duelando entre si.

Sentia-se extasiado e cada vez mais seu corpo e seus sentimentos exigiam maior contato. Queria senti-lo de forma intensa e detalhada... Queria literalmente devorá-lo com os lábios, mãos e membro...

Essa seria sua primeira e ultima vez... Essa seria a caída ao inferno, sem retorno...

E queria aproveitá-la da melhor maneira possível...

Queria amá-lo loucamente e não pensar no amanhã...

Com cuidado deitou o corpo pálido ao piso, vendo como se destacava no mármore negro. Os fios platinados se espalharam e Lucius sorriu-lhe estendendo os braços em sua direção, chamando-o para ser amado.

Reteve a respiração ao ver cena tão linda...

- Vem... – ouviu o chamado através de lábios inchados, implorando – Penetra-me... Satisfaça-me...

Sabia que Malfoy era sensual e provocante, mas não imaginava ser dessa forma, beirando a loucura.

Puxou a toalha que lhe encobria a visão mais desejada e sorriu com deleite ao tê-lo excitado, pernas afastadas e pronto para recebê-lo.

Segurou os pulsos brancos e o forçou contra o chão. Não desviou a mirada conforme foi descendo de encontro a boca, vendo-o, gravando cada parte desse corpo, cada gesto de satisfação e prazer.

Beijou-o com lentidão, profanando cada parte. E Lucius grunhiu dentre o beijo, querendo ser tocado com mais pressa.

Não lhe deu ouvido e apenas manteve seu próprio ritmo, saboreando a maciez dos lábios, o contorno do maxilar e a curvatura do pescoço onde deu atenção à parte mordiscando e chupando com mais força para deixar-lhe marcas.

Foi descendo pelo tórax, acariciando cada trecho de pele com a boca. Cuidou de cada um dos mamilos até que ficassem rígidos e sensíveis em tom vermelho. Ergueu os olhos para deparar-se com olhos mercúrios, inflamados de desejo. Sorriu com o biquinho que maltratava aprisionado entre os dentes e obteve um rouco gemido.

Então tratou de continuar sua exploração, satisfazendo seus próprios desejos...

Beijou o ventre deixando uma trilha molhada e avermelhada que certamente não tardaria em tomar uma coloração mais escura. Não se importou indo direto para as coxas onde se deteve mordendo a parte interna e mais sensível. Lucius se moveu gemendo baixinho, seu membro despontando cada vez mais ereto.

Observou o formato e a cor rosada e sorriu por estar torturando-o dessa forma. Passou a língua pela cabeça colhendo as gotas de pré-sêmen, fazendo o loiro se contorcer e arfar.

- Preciso de você... Agora... – Malfoy voltou a implorar, sôfrego.

Incorporou-se e soltando os braços de Lucius, passou a despir com um sorriso maroto. Adorando ver-se devorado através desses orbes dilatados. Não tardou para que as mãos pálidas o ajudassem a retirar as peças, puxando desajeitado tamanha necessidade.

Quando esteve da mesma forma que seu companheiro, voltou a aprisionar-lhe os punhos o forçando novamente imóvel contra o piso. O loiro grunhiu em desacordo, pois queria participar do jogo.

- Se não for assim, não terá graça Lucius... – sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido.

- Das outras vezes você não reclamou que eu também participasse – fez birra.

Os olhos agora caramelos brilharam perante essa descoberta. Então seria a primeira vez que o tomaria dessa forma bem sonserina?

- Farei de um jeito para que nunca mais se esqueça dessa noite...

Então o penetrou num forte e único movimento, sem preparo, sem mais preliminares. O viu arquear o corpo, seu torso e quadril levantando alguns centímetros do chão e um grito irrompeu pela garganta de Malfoy. Suas pernas se apertando ao redor de sua cintura.

O viu buscar ar e fechar as mãos em punho, forçando ser liberto, porém sem resultado.

Era estreito, quente e parecia ser tragado cada vez mais fundo... Teve que se controlar soltando lentamente a respiração para não machucá-lo, pois a vontade de tomá-lo conforme ditava seu instinto carnal por pouco não supera a razão.

A duras penas ficou parado para que se acostumasse com a intrusão e assim que o corpo baixo o seu deixou de tremer, saiu lentamente para voltar a entrar. Cada vez que seu pênis tocava fundo, o corpo pálido alçava em resposta acompanhado de sons incompreensíveis soltos da boca rubra que havia beijado momentos atrás.

Cada vez mais forte... Cada vez mais rápido...

Não demorou para que fosse acompanhado nas investidas. Lucius abriu os olhos e o mirou nos olhos. As mãos ainda em punho e o corpo sendo coberto por uma fina camada de suor.

Havia tido sexo algumas vezes no decorrer do ano passado e desse ano, tentando se esquecer de seu fantasma pálido, mas nunca conseguindo de fato. Era um prazer momentâneo que se dissolvia no mesmo minuto que terminava o clímax.

E ali, sentindo seu corpo, seu calor, seu cheiro...

Embriagando-se...

Apenas aumentava o prazer e a vontade de amá-lo o resto da vida.

Lucius fechou os olhos não agüentando as ondas de prazer que percorria cada parte de seu corpo. Sua voz ficando rouca pelos gemidos que escapavam involuntariamente de sua boca. Sabia que seu corpo ficaria dolorido por dias devido o choque de ambos os corpos, mas nada importava além desse momento.

Contorceu-se ao alcançar o orgasmo, os espasmos duraram vários segundos e ainda era penetrado. Abriu os olhos sentindo o líquido quente e viscoso escorrer por sua entrada, seu cabelo colando por sua pele suada, o coração agitado e a respiração entrecortada.

Teve a boca aprisionada antes de ouvir baixinho seu nome, com tanta devoção que parecia que fazia amor com James pela primeira vez.

Sorriu fechando os olhos e se aninhando de encontro ao corpo do moreno. Estava esgotado.

- James... – murmurou satisfeito e não viu como esses olhos que o contemplavam estavam tomados de tristeza.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Malfoy acordou em sua cama e a primeira coisa que buscou foi a James, mas este não estava. Correu para o espelho e se mirou vestido com seu pijama de seda negro. Não havia marcas em sua pele que denunciasse a noite maravilhosa que passou e seu corpo não estava dolorido em nenhuma parte, nem naquela específica parte.

Estranhado, buscou Severus que estava no banheiro terminando de dar o nó na gravata.

Recostou o corpo no marco da porta e o mirou pelo espelho, o cenho franzido e a franja deslizando desordenada por seu rosto.

Snape o olhou pelo reflexo e logo voltou a prestar atenção no que fazia.

- Vai se atrasar se não se apressar.

- Sabe como eu voltei para cá?

O sonserino moreno elevou uma sobrancelha e respondeu em deboche. – Andando?

Lucius negou com a cabeça, começando a se irritar. – Quero dizer se você sabe se alguém me trouxe. – fez uma pausa antes de agregar – James...

- Ninguém veio com você Lucius. Ou James consegue ficar invisível?

Severus viu como o amigo franzia novamente o cenho sem entender e deixava o banheiro pensativo. Quando teve a certeza de que ninguém estava vendo-o, desviou os olhos para si mesmo apertando os lábios com amargura.

Sua boca se calaria e nunca diria nada para Lucius. Manteria em segredo tudo que fizera e mesmo que isso o corroia por dentro, morreria lentamente sem pronunciar uma única palavra...

Seria seu castigo pela traição que cometera... E levaria para o túmulo...

Porque era um sonserino...

Porque estava perdidamente apaixonado...

* * *

**Nota da autora:** esse seria o último capítulo, mas como ia ficar muito extenso, resolvi por dividi-lo em dois. Então, haverá mais um capítulo.

**Agradecimento aos comentários: ****Ana Paula** (obrigada por comentar e pelas palavras maravilhosas!); **Cati XD**; **Nicky Evans**; **Mah Jeevas**; **Carol** (obrigada por comentar e pelas maravilhosas palavras! Espero que tenha compensado esse capítulo em relação ao Sev, apesar dele ainda estar sofrendo); **Karla Felton Malfoy** (olá, obrigada pelo comentário. É difícil ter admiradores do Lucius e eu particularmente amo ele hehehe. Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic); **Andy Longbotton** (obrigada por comentar). Grande abraço a todos que estão lendo!


End file.
